Love Will Abound
by Lovell Luka
Summary: Harry and I spent the night in the Shrieking Shack and I kissed him. Now, realizing that we've liked eachother for years, we begin to date in secret. Though Weasley and Granger are nosing about. How will I tell my parents? And I find out that my dear friend, Pansy, isn't as interested in me as I thought. Sequel to Resentment Dissolves. PoA AU. Draco's POV. Fluff and Humor. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Hogwarts 3rd year.

~Draco's POV~

Rays of sunlight were glittering through the cracked windows of the Shrieking Shack. I awoke feeling stiff; all my muscles hurt from the hard wooden floor. I'm not used to such harsh treatment. Never in my life had I slept on a more uncomfortable surface. Mother and Father always make sure I have the softest, most cushioned bed to sleep in. Yes, I'm spoiled, but I'm an only child. So that dictates I get everything. Like mother says, 'Nothing but the best for our precious dragon'. A sigh escaped my lips; relieved that we survived the night. My eyes fluttered closed again as I revelled in the silence.

A few minutes passed and then something heavy landed on me. I grunted and my eyes flew open; an unconscious - and very heavy - Harry Potter had rolled over onto me. What is with him? He must really like laying on me. I smiled at that thought; Harry Potter liked to lay on _me_, Draco Malfoy of all people! As fun as this is, he's crushing me slightly and I believe I need all my ribs undamaged to function. Now all I need to do is figure a way to wake up this snoring dead-weight. Hmm... I wonder if he's ticklish...? A small devilish smirk formed on my face. Yes, I would very much like to know if the famous Harry Potter was indeed ticklish. I slid my slightly cold hands under his flannel pyjama top, up beneath his arms. I felt a sudden jolt and Harry was off me in a flash.

"Oh hell, Malfoy!" he spluttered, looking frightened and angry all at the same time.

I guess that answers that question...

"What?" I asked innocently, not bothering to suppress my amusement.

"Your hands are cold!" he hissed.

...Maybe not.

"Just a little..." I smiled. "Besides, you're smushing me."

The angry shock left Harry's face.

"Smushing? Since when do you use words like 'smushing'?" Harry asked, a relucatant smile creeping on his lips.

His perfect pink lips; the ones that _I_ got to _kiss!_ A slight giddiness made it's way into my chest. I must've been grinning like a fool, because Harry laughed and said,

"What's so funny, Malfoy?"

I looked at him. Blushing.

"Nothing _Harry_." I said and looked away.

Now he looked bewildered. All playful teasing gone from his eyes.

"'Harry'?" he asked. "You never call me 'Harry'."

"I know... but I've always wanted to." I smiled shyly. "But it was easier to just call you 'Potter'."

"Why?" Harry inquired.

"Because... it wasn't very friendly. And after you hurt me... I didn't want to give you the satisfaction. I'm a bloody Malfoy, not kiss arse." I said.

Harry looked genuinely surprised. "I _hurt_ you?"

I nodded, "You know that's not very easy for me to admit... but yes. You hurt me the very first day we met." I paused. "And although I've always given you a hard time... I still wanted to be your friend. It was just my way of coping."

Harry seemed at a loss for words. I praised myself; not many people can say they've rendered the great Harry Potter speechless.

"How'd I hurt you?" he asked finally, looking me in the eyes.

I averted my gaze; green eyes becoming too intense. "I introduced myself to you, I offered you my hand... and you... you just scorned me. Like I was nothing... nobody."

Silence reigned through the walls and the air around us for several uncomfortably-long seconds.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, suddenly pulling me into a hug. "I didn't mean to... I'm sorry." He whispered into my hair, holding me in a close, affectionate and protective embrace.

I smiled. Eventually lifting my hands up to rest on his shoulder blades. I linked my fingers together across his back and rested my chin on his shoulder; just letting the warmth and comfort in the moment surround me.

"I just thought you're harassing me because you're an obnoxious git. I didn't realize you're just trying to get my attention." Harry smiled; slightly pulling away so I could see his face.

Suddenly Harry smirked, "Mal-"

"Draco," I corrected.

Harry grinned, "Okay... Draco. Judging by the way you nuzzled my hair and kissed me last night, I'm assuming you've wanted to be _more_ than just my friend..."

I felt my face grow hot at his unnaturally perceptive comment. He was right... since the beginning of our second year... I've found him enchanting. He gave a knowing, yet accepting smile.

"It's okay. Draco. I've felt the same." he said; words alive with honesty.

"Really?" I asked is disbelief. Letting myself feel hopeful for the first time in a long while.

He nodded, saying nothing else. He slipped out of my arms and sat back on the floor cross-legged. The thought in my head seemed ludicrous... yet so simple and perfect; like it was always meant to be this way. I looked at Harry again. He was petting a sleepy Jack. My dog yawned lazily. I mulled over the thought again for a few minutes before I spoke.

"Harry?"

"Yes?" he said, not taking his eyes off Jack.

"So, erm... doyouwannagooutonadate?" I finished quickly.

Harry's attention was brought back to me - exactly how it's suppose to be; on me at _all_ times.

"D-Did you just ask _me_ to... to go out on a date with you?" he managed.

"I can understand if you don't want to..." I said, feeling vulnerable.

Nothing. Complete silence. Seconds dragged on; doing nothing to ease my nerves. I was about to speak when Harry reached for my hand. He held my pale hand between both of his; gently caressing my well-moisturised skin. The gesture itself was so sweet and simple, yet the emotion behind it made me feel as if Harry was pouring his heart out into that simple touch.

"Draco?" he asked; above a whisper.

"Hmm?"

"The idea of us dating is so... absurd-" I flinched, "Everyone'll think we've gone mad. Considering we've-"

I closed my eyes. _Oh Merlin, help me._ I thought. I shouldn't have said anything; just kept my mouth shut. Why on earth would Harry bloody Potter want to date me? He's going to reject me. I should just leave now before I get my heart broken again, because there's not a chance in bloody hell that he's going to say-

"-yes."

My eyes flew open; going wide. "Wha-?"

"Yes. I would very much like to go on a date with _you_." Harry stated firmly.

His smile was so charismatic and... _brilliant._ His emerald eyes sparkled with joy.

I suddenly felt light headed; overwhelmed with inexpressible happiness. _Oh Merlin's beard! Thank you! A billion times, thank you!_ I kissed Harry with surprising vigour; grabbing a fistful of soft, messy, lovely hair. Trying to pull him as close as humanly possible; expressing my elation and gratitude through smothering kisses.

"Brilliant!" I breathed, enjoying oxygen once more.

On second thought, I won't kill my friends. After what's happened, I totally owe them all.

_Thanks guys_. I smiled.

::::::::::

Soon Harry and I were changing our clothes and packing up our stuff. Jack was bouncing happily around our feet; barking like a mad dog. He must be hungry; I forgot to bring anything more than a small bag of treats. Jack was jittering all about the floor. Crazy poof-ball dog... I rolled my eyes.

"We'll be in the bloody Great Hall soon enough." I said to Jack.

Several 'yips' ensued. He started spinning in circles infront of the door...

_My dog's lost his bloody mind!_ I scowled.

"Draco, need help?" Harry asked, pointing to the satchel I was carrying.

"No. It's not that heavy." I said. "Thanks for offering though."

Harry smiled. I walked to the front door, opening it to look outside. The bright sun was beginning to rise. Jack bolted out the door. Apparently nature was calling to him. Soon he came back; happy and normal as ever.

I shook my head and laughed at him. Jack seemed displeased; like he was trying to scowl. He's a true Malfoy now! I pat him.

"Good boy."

Harry came up behind me; ready for us to leave. He silently grasped my hand affectionately. We started walking, enjoying the feel of the cold morning air as Jack trotted happily beside us. It was so early, I highly doubt that anyone will be awake to notice our absence. We entered Hogsmeade, following the long, red and brown leaf-covered path.

"Harry?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"How long have you liked me?" I asked, genuine curiosity lacing my words.

Harry was thoughtful for a moment. "About half-way through second year." he answered.

"Can you forgive me for being a prat?" I asked hopeful.

Harry looked at me; friendly green eyes sparkling. "Yes."

"Thank you." I said quietly.

"You're welcome, Draco." Harry nodded.

We walked in silence, with our glove-clad hands clasped firmly, just listening to the dead leaves crunch beneath our feet. Jack bounced happily along. I felt tired, achy, and slightly nauseous. Although I couldn't be sure if that last feeling was from hunger, illness, or excitement. But whatever it was, I was still happy that I was here with Harry Potter. A warm feeling spread through my chest and I was unable to suppress a smile.

:::::::::::::::

We made it to our dorms before anyone woke up. Jack lounged on my bed as I quickly undressed for a hot shower. Damn, grimy Shrieking Shack, I have foul dust littering my perfect hair. Say what you like, but I'm _not_ vain. I am simply stating the obvious. Oh no! Now Potter's got me doing it too. _Bloody hell_.

I scrubbed my skin and hair with vanilla and tangerine scented shampoo and body-wash. Oh Merlin, the smell was lovely. It's my favorite smell. Second only to fresh brewed chocolate and pecan coffee, of course.

Finally I managed to rid myself of all unpleasant Shrieking Shack dust and dirt. I emerge from the shower, then brush my teeth, and dress in my black school robes. Hastily putting on my green and silver tie as I leapt down the stairs two at a time. Jack following closely.

I darted out of the common room, practically full-on sprinting, eager to get my arse to the Great Hall. Harry's suppose to meet me there for an early breakfast before everyone else shows up. Turning the corner into the main corridor, I almost slammed into Filch. He looked angry beyond words as I skidded to a halt just a foot away from him.

"Aye, watch where you're going, ya little tosser!" he snarled in a raspy old voice.

"Yeah," I yelled, running away; laughing as indignant cursing filled the air.

I made it the Great Hall. Harry was nowhere to be found. I sat at he Slytherin table in my usual spot, waiting for The-Boy-Who's-Always-Late. I drummed my fingers on the table as I counted the agonisingly-slow seconds. Jack was sitting on the bench next to me; also looking impatient.

"My, my. Draco, I'm surprised to see you awake this early in the morning,"

I jumped and nearly fell out of my seat. I looked up and around to find Headmaster Albus Dumbledore standing a few feet behind me.

"You haven't even touched your breakfast..." the wise old man said, quirking a fine, white eyebrow. "You're perhaps... waiting on someone?" Albus said.

"Yes, Headmaster." I mumbled.

"Ah, I see." Dumbledore said with a hint of amusement.

I was suddenly uncomfortable. Professor Dumbledore and I almost never spoke. I couldn't suppress my trepidation, wondering what he was playing at, when he suddenly spoke.

"Well, don't worry Draco. I'm sure Harry will be along fairly soon." Dumbledore said, knowing eyes twinkling behind his glasses.

I felt myself pale and found myself unable to say a word. The Headmaster only gave me a small, sincere smile and turned to leave.

"H-How?" I choked out.

"Don't worry, Draco. Your secret is safe with me." Albus said, leaving the Great Hall.

That old coot did always like to play mind-games. I sighed and buried my face in my hands. I then heard shoes clicking against the stone floor out in the hallway. I looked up and in the doorway stood Harry Potter. I smiled and he made his way over to me. Jacked yipped happily at Harry.

"Sorry, I'm late. Ron started talking in his sleep. He asked if the green beans were gone... I said 'No' and he started to whimper, saying 'Oh, no. Don't let them get me'. I dunno, some crazy nightmare or something..." Harry said and laughed. I laughed too.

_Hmm... Weasley is afraid of green beans. Good to know. I'll file that away for later..._

Harry and I began to eat our food. I was having such a good time with Harry, I hardly noticed my food, though occasionally I would give Jack a large piece of sausage or bacon. We chatted about Quidditch and homework, though he kept glancing at my plate as we talked. He seemed bewildered.

I became curious and irritated, finally blurting out, "What?"

Harry only shrugged, "Just wondering why you poured chocolate syrup on your eggs..." he said gesturing toward my plate with his fork.

I glanced down and indeed my scrambled eggs and cheese were drenched in viscous chocolate. I tried to suppress a shudder, though I don't think it went unnoticed.

Harry smirked playfully, "Is somebody pregnant?" he teased.

"No! I happen to like chocolate on my eggs!" I lied and took a large bite; instantly regretting it.

"Sure..." Harry said sarcastically, smiling even wider.

His amusement grew tenfold as I vomited underneath the table. Harry was laughing his arse off.

"Shut up, Potter." I scowled and wiped my mouth.

"S-Sorry... I've just never... s-seen anything so... funny!" Harry managed to get out between hysterical laughter.

"Not a word to anyone!" I growled.

"Alright..." Harry said, "That wasn't the most dignified thing you're ever done."

"Exactly." I affirmed. "I'd like to maintain some semblance of dignity!"

Harry snickered, "Yeah... dignity."

I scowled. He chuckled.

"You know, I rather like it when you scowl. It's like an angry pout."

"How dare you... Malfoys don't pout!" I made a wry face.

"Pouter." Harry snorted.

For that I punched him in the arm. Not really hard, but hard enough to get my point across.

"Ow!" Harry exclaimed, looking playfully affronted. "Git..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Harry shook his head, smiling.

"Thought so." I smirked.

A few minutes passed without a word. We just ate our meals, content. Then Harry spoke.

"So, what do you wanna do for our first date?"

I looked at him, thinking... then getting distracted by his lovely eyes...

"Draco?" Harry asked when I spaced out.

"Huh... oh, yeah... first date... um... Do you wanna go to Hogsmeade with me?" I asked.

Harry looked horrified, "With all those people around?"

He was right, we couldn't go to Hogsmeade together. That would be too weird. For us and everyone else at this school.

"Well, we could have dinner in the Room of Requirement..." I suggested.

Harry looked pleased. "Draco, you're brilliant... just brilliant."

I smiled, blushing at his sweet comment. "Shush..." I whispered.

Harry placed his hand over mine, "Tommorrow at seven alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," I smiled, "Seven is perfect."

Harry scooched closer to me, wrapping his arm around my waist, and turning my head toward him with his other hand. I quietly gazed at him, my breath catching in my throat. Such proximity with this beautiful boy makes me queasy. Yes... _he_ makes me queasy. I should've realized that sooner. Harry leaned closer and pressed his lips to my cheek then moved to nuzzle my neck. I felt paralysed for a moment... only for a moment, then I relaxed in his embrace and allowed myself to be nuzzled. I felt him inhale a long, calm breath.

"You smell _so_ good, Draco." Harry mumbled against my neck. "Like... orange ice-cream."

I chuckled, "Yeah... thanks. It's er... my body-wash."

"Mmm... You smell so good I just wanna eat you..." Harry teased, gently nipping my neck with his teeth.

"Harry!" I yelped when I felt his teeth on my neck.

We playfully nuzzled for the rest of our breakfast, totally ignoring our food. Harry had decided that he indeed liked biting my neck and occasionally my earlobe... He received some squeaks and yelps out of me for his effort, seeing as I was a bit ticklish; which he _loved_ by the way.

We became so engrossed in our playful nipping and nuzzling that we barely noticed the faint echo of footsteps enter the Great Hall.

"Boys?"

We both jumped quickly away from eachother, looking toward the large doors. There stood Albus Dumbledore... _again._ Harry spluttered and looked like he was going to have a panic attack.

"Professor... I-I can explain, sir..." Harry blurted out with a mad blush staining his cheeks.

Dumbledore just smiled, amused, "No need Harry, I merely came to inform you that other students and teachers will be arriving soon. You might want to... make yourselves less conspicuous, yes?"

Harry and I both nodded in agreement.

"Yes, Professor." he said, still blushing.

Dumbledore began walking to the staff table, and took his seat in the usual spot, right in the center. I felt shaken, startled. Harry noticed and gave me a sympathetic look.

"You alright?" he asked, stroking my arm.

"Er... yeah. Just don't like being snuck up on..." I said, rubbing my eyes to relieve my tension.

"Lets go outside. We've got another hour before classes." Harry smiled and grabbed my hand, pulling me up.

Hand in hand, we left the Great Hall and found peace outside, under a tree in the early morning sunlight. We sat side by side, leaning against the tree. Our hands intertwined with the other's. His thumb sweetly, comfortingly, absentmindedly stroked the back of my hand. I don't think I've been happier than I am now. I hope it stays this way for a _very_ long time. His other hand moved to pet my blonde hair... like I was a cat, but that didn't bother me too much... I mean, it was soothing... like making-me-fall-asleep soothing. Reminds me of what my mother used to do when I was... ugh... little. She just always...

"Draco... Draco? DRACO!" someone yelled my name right into my ear.

"Wha-?" I asked angrily, groggily.

"Damn it, Draco! Get up! We're going to be late for class!" Harry yelled, shoving me into consciousness.

"I thought... you said we have an hour." I yawned and rubbed my eyes with my palms.

"_Had._" Harry said. "We had an hour, but that was 53 minutes ago. You fell asleep on me!"

"Oh, sorry." was all I could say.

I'm still very tired and I just wanna curl on the grass and take a nap, but goody-two-shoes Potter has other plans for me. Which are evident as he hauls me to my feet and drags me back inside the castle.

_Bloody classes..._ I thought.

:::::::::::::::

Harry and I sat far from eachother and hardly interacted all day. Though, we found a nice quiet spot in the corridor outside Charms class to share a quick kiss. I sat with Blaise.

"Hey, Blaise!" I said cheerfully.

Blaise gazed at me, confused and disturbingly pleased.

"Uh... Hi, Draco. You're in an unusually good mood..." He said with a nervous chuckle.

I nodded, "Yes, that I am, old friend." I said flashing a brilliant smile.

"Why's that?" Blaise inquired.

I leaned closer to him and lowered my voice considerably.

"I'll tell you later, after classes, alright?" I said.

Blaise nodded, no doubt wondering what I was going to say to him.

_Boy, is he in for a surprise!_ I thought to myself, smirking.

I saw Harry glancing at me from across the room. I glanced at him too, raising one eyebrow. He tried to hide his small smile from Weasley and Granger. I couldn't help but wonder how they'd react to he and I dating...? I bet Weasley would explode... That'd be hilarious.

"So, today we're learning The Sweet Dreams Charm," Professor Flitwick said. "This spell will cause the one it's cast upon to have pleasant dreams about the things that make them happy."

I stared off in space, albeit I was listening to the teacher.

"The spell is Somnium Iucunda. An ancient magic originating in the norther part of Europe. This spell dates back many hundreds of years. This spell is often used to relieve nightmares and vivid dreams from traumatic events."

I quickly wrote that down.

"Now, you are only able to cast this on another person, not yourself, so you'll be working in pairs."

I tensed. I _hate_ working in pairs... Avada Kedavra me now...

"And tomorrow, I want a full roll of parchment detailing the effects of the spell that you have experienced, since this spell only takes effect when you're asleep. Are we clear?" Flitwick asked the class.

Everyone nodded and mumbled things like, "Yes, Professor."

"Okay," Flitwick smiled, "when I call your names, go sit with your partner."

He began to read off the list... I waited for my name.

"Draco Malfoy..." Flitwick said, "and Harry Potter."

_Yes! YES! Internal happy dance! Whoo!_

I coughed, and scowled slightly in Harry's direction. His cheeks were tinted pink as he made his way over to me. He sat down, occupying Blaise's empty seat; who had been partnered with Pansy.

"Malfoy." Harry nodded.

"Potter." I smirked.

"Face your partner," Flitwick said; we did so. "Imagine something wonderful, something happy. Allow that feeling to flood your mind. Then, imagine your partner feeling the same way as they fall asleep."

Harry and I did. I suddenly felt myself blushing and looked away slightly... My thought was of the Shrieking Shack incident. Enough said.

"Now, with a slow wave of your wand, say Somnium Iucunda. If done correctly, your partner will be surrounded by a blue glow for a few seconds... begin!"

I took out my wand. After a minute of happy-thought-thinking and wand-waving, Harry was surrounded in faint blue light, as was I. It was weird. I had the strangest tingling sensation forming in my veins, but it soon passed.

Suddenly I jumped from the sound of a large _bang_. Finnigan stood with his wand out and Longbottom's hair was charred and smoking.

"Finnigan! How on earth do you make a Sweet Dreams spell _explode?_" Blaise shouted from across the room, absolutely stunned.

"I don't know!" Finnigan wailed in disbelief at the mess he himself created.

Harry, I and many other students burst out laughing. I buried my face in my arms when I started crying from laughing too hard... I thought I might die.

"Okay, quiet down, children." Flitwick said.

:::::::::::::::::::

So when classes were finally over for the day, I sought out Blaise and the rest of my friends; Pansy, Greg and Vince. We met outside under my favorite tree. The all looked curious; anticipation vibrated off them. The satisfied, proud, smug smirk didn't leave my face.

"So, Draco, what've you got to tell us?" Pansy prodded excitedly.

"Yeah, mate, what happened in the Shrieking Shack?" Blaise inquired.

All eyes fixed on me.

"I'm seeing someone!" I pronounced happily; slightly arrogantly too.

Everyone inhaled sharply; excitedly.

"Who is she?"

"Is she cute?"

"Is she Slytherin?"

"Is she pureblood?"

They asked all at once.

"It's not a 'she'." I said shaking my head and smirking.

Blank stares, nothing but blank stares, and a nice little thud; which can only mean Pansy has fainted.

"So..." Blaise started. "You're seeing a boy, then?"

I nodded.

"Right. Well... who is it?" Blaise asked.

"Potter." I stated nonchalantly.

"Oh...!"

"That makes sense."

"Now I get it..."

They said at the same time, well... except for Pansy, that is.

"So, I take it you and Potter had a nice time in the Shrieking Shack, eh?" Greg asked.

"Yes, indeed we did." I smiled.

"Well, good for you mate." Vince said. "We'll all keep this between us."

"Right, don't want this to get out just yet." I said.

_It's so nice I have such loyal friends._

"Oh, yeah. As thanks for daring us to spend the night in the Shrieking Shack," I said as I rifled through the pockets of my robes, producing a small leather pouch. "I want to give this to you guys."

I handed the pouch to Blaise, who opened it; looking quite pleased actually.

"Whoa..." He muttered as Greg and Vince gathered around him.

"Draco! There must be like 100 galleons here..." Greg exclaimed.

"Yes, 25 for each of you. Buy yourself something nice, yeah?"

They all half-hugged me and pat me on the back in thanks. I was happy. If it hadn't been for them, I never would've gotten to kiss Harry.

:::::::::::::::::

I arrived back at my room. I had the rest of the day free until dinner, so I could do whatever I wanted. I changed out of my robes into a really comfortable black sweater and pair of black pants. Jack was yipping excitedly at me while I dressed. He hasn't seen me all day. I suppose the little bloke missed me. I sat on the floor and let him jump on me, he was whining happily. He even tried to jump up to lick my face as I vigorously pet his soft black fur.

"Come on Jack, lets go find Harry!" I said excitedly to him.

His ears perked up and he tilted his head in that curious, thoughtful look that dogs get. In an instant, he was off my lap and padding out of the room in a mad rush.

"Hey! Wait for me!" I shouted and scrambled after him.

He was sitting impatiently at the bottom of the stairs. I walked over to the common room door, opening it. He bolted, I followed as best I could. I ran until the muscles in my legs hurt, not knowing where we were going. I just kept following Jack. He eventually led me to a large portrait of a... very plump woman.

"Oh, dear heavens! A Slytherin!" She shrieked.

"What?" I scowled, looking offended.

"Slytherins are not permitted into the Gryffindor common room!"

I quirked a brow. So she's the portrait to the Gryffindor common room? Good to know. Jack growled and barked really loud, four times. The portrait opened a bit and a mess of red hair poked out. It was Weasley, who was not pleased to see me.

"Malfoy," he hissed, "What do you want?"

"Where's Potter?" I sneered.

"Bugger off, Malfoy. He's not here."

Jack whined in annoyance. How can I tell? I'm perceptive. He suddenly bolted in the direction we came, barking loudly. I shrugged at Weasley, turning heel and following Jack once again. This time he led me outside, all the way to the quidditch pitch.

I stood far away, making sure not to be seen. From a distance I could see that the Gryffindor team was practicing for the first match of the season. Gryffindor vs Slytherin, it's always Gryffindor vs Slytherin. I suppose it's because our house rivalry is more exciting, though I've always been fond of the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw rivalry. Yeah, it's true. The Huffleclaws can't stand eachother. Which is surprising actually, considering that Slytherins get on very well with Ravenclaws; Gryffindors with the Hufflepuffs. I actually know a few cool Hufflepuffs, like Dawn Hotchkins, she's amazing! Fifth year; best chess player _ever!_

The Gryffindors finished their practice, much to my delight.

"Jack," he looked at me, "Go fetch Harry!"

He barked excitedly and raced onto the pitch. I stood with my arms across my chest, waiting. Soon Jack returned, with Harry; tugging him along by the hem of his quidditch robes. I laughed softly, covering my mouth with my hand.

"Hey, Draco!" He called when he finally saw me.

At this, Jack let go of Harry's robes.

_A very intelligent dog indeed._

"Hi, Harry," I said, "I was looking all over for y-"

I was suddenly cut off when Harry pressed his mouth against mine. He pushed me into the tree behind me and continued to devour my lips. He had an arm on either side of my head, preventing my escape.

_Not that I'd want to escape._

At first I was surprised, but that didn't last long. I wrapped my arms around his back, pulling him closer as my fingers slithered their way into his soft, dark hair. Our kissing went from gentle to impassioned as it became all-out snogging. I was wedged between Harry and the tree. Surely Harry had no intentions of ceasing his ardent assault anytime soon. I didn't care. One hand slid down to the small of my back, caressing the delicate skin, while the other raked through my perfect hair. I playfully bit his bottom lips as a soft, excited whimper escaped my lips. All this touching was over-stimulating my senses, causing my lower regions to suffuse with warmth and feel constricted.

"Harry..." I breathed.

"Yes... Draco?" Harry said between kisses.

I tried to form a coherent sentence in my mind, alerting him to my problem, but I could not. Then as if knowing my wish, he stopped. Harry pulled back, smiling.

"I've wanted to do that all freaking day." He said, resting his forehead against mine; panting.

I smiled, breathless too.

"Oh, Harry. You've got me all worked up now." I whined at him.

Harry glanced down at my trousers.

"Oops... Sorry." He said sheepishly, a deep blush spreading over his face.

I smiled and laughed as I ran my fingers through my disheveled hair and licked my kiss-swollen lips.

"It's fine. I'm just thankful you stopped when you did. Because if you hadn't, I might have lost all my inhibitions and shagged you right here, on-lookers be damned." I smirked.

Harry looked horrified, "No! Please don't. Can you imagine the gossip, then the Daily Prophet..."

He shuddered. I laughed. Jack whined and lifted his paw to cover his eyes.

"Don't worry. I won't shag you in public... unless I know we won't get caught." I smirked.

Harry blushed and sluttered. I howled with laughter at his innocently startled expression.

"Oh, Harry." I stepped closer and hugged him. "You're positively adorable."

He let out a chuckle, "Thanks... I think."

"We should probably go before the rest of your team shows up..." I said.

We glance toward the locker rooms.

"Yeah, you're right."

I took Harry's hand in mine. "Come on, lets go hang out by the lake."

He nodded, grinning happily. We walked together toward the black lake, Jack following. I snuggled close to Harry, content to just be near him. Hopefully, now that we're together, our love will abound.

*End Chapter 1*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry and I had sat out by the black lake for what seemed like many hours until the sun fell. The sky bathed in orange and pink, as a cool breeze blew past us. It was like we'd found our own little romantic spot and nothing else mattered. I'm so glad that all animosity is now behind us. Even though he didn't accept my hand in our first year, I'd willingly do it all over again. If that's the price I had to pay to get what I have now; it was well worth it. Harry then leaned closer; eyes closed, smile on his lips, and exhaled a warm breath onto the soft skin of my neck. My nerve endings lit up; all excited and dancing. Yes, it was worth it. Definately. It was cozy, Harry had his arm draped around my shoulders as we snuggled on the grass. His fingers mindlessly caressed my arm through my sleeve. My hand rested on his quidditch trouser-clad thigh as we leaned against the base of a lovely elm tree.

We occasionally found ourselves engaged in playful competition, tickling eachother until one surrendered. I found his worst tickle spot; his neck, right under his chin. He - unfortunately - found mine aswell. The back of my left knee. Nothing can send me into a murderous rage and uncontrollable fit of hysterical laughter like that spot. Few people know I'm ticklish at all; Mother, Father, Severus, and - worst of all - Devon Warwick. He's a fourth year Ravenclaw who fancies me, to the point of obsessively creepy! Well, anyway, out of three games, I lost once. I know... I'm ashamed. Harry laughed his arse off seeing my sour expression.

"Don't look so disgruntled, Draco," he said, "You look like a sad, wet kitten."

"Tosser..." I pout- I mean scowled. Yes, I scowled.

"Mmm. We should probably get going." He said as he gazed at the fading sun.

"Yeah," I agreed.

I stood and offered my hands to Harry. He took them and I pulled him to his feet. He stretched his arm above his shoulders, making them pop. I winced.

"Ouch... doesn't that hurt?" I asked.

He continued to stretch leisurely, "No... not really."

I rolled my eyes. "Liar."

"No, seriously Draco. I have to do this when my muscles and joints are stiff, otherwise it's painful."

"Ah... I see." I trailed off...

Harry looked at me curiously. _Oh, no. Awkward silence... Crap!_

"You're precious." He randomly blurted out.

"Er... thanks?" I said, the corners of my mouth twitching. Unsure whether to be flattered or inulted.

Are Malfoys allowed to be precious? I shifted my gaze to the grass. Before I could worry about being precious any longer - not to mention what my father would think if he heard Harry say that - he stepped close and enveloped me within his arms. I breathed in his warm scent as I buried my nose his his raven locks. His hand came up and threaded through my hair.

"You're a prat." I said, not bothering to hide my smile.

"Yeah, well, so are you." Harry said, also smiling.

After a moment of embracing, we parted. He gently grasped my hand in his and began walking toward the school. Our fingers laced together as we walked side-by-side. Jack was keeping a steady, sleep-deprived pace behind us. Poor boy. He needs a nap. I turned my head, sneaking a glance at Harry. He was still wearing - much to my secret delight - his form-fitting quidditch uniform. I love it when he wears it. He looks - at the risk of sounding like a silly girl - so hot in it. A blush began to creep onto my cheeks. Harry noticed my lustful appraisal of his fit body.

"Like what you see, Malfoy?" He teased.

"Shut up, Potter." I hissed, not quite managing a glare and looked away.

He snickered under his breath, and my face grew hotter.

We reached the school and poked our heads inside the door to make sure the coast was clear. The Entrance Hall was completely empty - thank heavens. Harry quickly pecked me on the lips before darting down the halls toward the Gryffindor dormitory. Jack and I headed for the dungeons. I turned to look back over my shoulder at Harry's retreating form.

A sigh escaped my lips as I silently admired his cute arse. I shook my head. I'm becoming too obsessed with Harry's arse. Jack padded along; looking dead tired. We even passed Mrs. Norris in the corridor and he didn't bother to growl at her. He _must_ be tired! I chuckled.

I had practically skipped all the way to the dungeons. I was in high spirits. I must be on - how muggles say - cloud nine? The thrumming of my heart matched the hyper-active fluttering in my stomach. I felt like a giggling sodding school girl! Though I made an effort - a _monstrous_ one at that - to suppress my emotions. Well, just enough that there weren't any obvious signs on my face.

As soon as I walked into the common room I was ambushed by Pansy. She looked flabbergasted and angry. I could actually feel the _'Draco, we need to talk. Now!'_ vibrations radiating off her in waves. I kept a calm, indifferent facade in place. Even as she grasped my wrist and jerked me toward the portrait hole. We stood outside in the corridor having a staring contest for ages; until she forfeited of course.

"Draco..."

Silence. I dare not speak... she's liable to try and behead me and feed my body to an acromantula.

"Draco." She spoke again. "Potter? Really?"

"Er... Yes. Potter." I said simply.

"But, Draco!" She whined/hissed. "We are arranged to be married on our eighteenth birthdays. How do you expect me to explain this to my parents! '_Oh, yeah. Mum, Dad, you know Draco? My future husband? Well, he's fallen in love with Harry bloody Potter!'._"

"I'm sorry Pansy. I do care about you, but I never liked the idea of being forced into marriage. Hell, I've never liked the idea of being forced into anything!" I said.

She shook her head. "So this is it then? What am I supposed to do now?"

She visibly began to shake and... _Oh, bloody hell. Is she crying?_

"Pansy?" I hesitantly asked.

"Oh, sod off Draco." She sobbed and stalked back into the common rooom.

Oh, dear...

I followed. "Pansy! I'm sorry, but you can't change who I am." I called after her.

A few other people looked curiously at us. I decided to quiet down, lest I want everyone to know I'm gay and in love with Harry Potter. Pansy turned and looked at me for a second. I could see something flash in her eyes - only for a moment - then it was gone. She ran up the stairs into the girls' dormitory, effectively slamming to door with such force that I could swear the windows had rattled.

I slumped into a chair near the fire. Blaise silently glancing at me occasionally while reading his book.

"What?" I snapped.

"Nothing," he said, trying to hide a small smirk.

"Blaise." I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well," he said, closing his book and placing it upon the coffee table, "I believe Pansy adores you, but I think the real reason she upset is because she's jealous of you."

I said nothing. Kind of shocked speechless, I let him continue.

"Her parents are very cruel people, you know?"

I nodded.

Blaise looked around before continuing, lowering his voice considerably, "They expect her to marry a pureblood - namely you - and carry on their bloodline."

I nodded again.

"And she wishes to fulfill their desires to protect herself from their harsh judgment. They're very intolerant people."

Blaise gave me a look, silently asking me if I understood. I did not. At least not entirely.

"So... what're you tryig to tell me?" I whispered slowly.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Boy, are you daft. You know Pansy's friend, Ferria Winterson, that Hufflepuff girl?"

"Yes."

Blaise let out a low chuckle, "Have you ever noticed how Pansy looks at Winterson?"

"Oh Merlin, Blaise! Are you saying she's in love with another girl?" I hissed.

Blaise smirked, "Well, it's pretty obvious... but only if you're paying close attention."

I leaned back in the chair. Dear heavens, Pansy Parkinson was gay? I would have never guessed, what with the way she's always fawned over me. I suddenly felt saddened. Here I got to date Harry, albeit secretly, and she's forced to live a lie to avoid being disowned. I sighed. We needed to talk; for real. Maybe I could help her through this. Poor Pansy...

::::::::::::::

I awoke early in the morning. Very stiff and unpleasant. I apparently had fallen asleep in the common room in the chair. Though I was in pain I remember having the most wonderful dream. Then it hit me; it was the effects of the Sweet Dreams charm and now I had to write about it. Good God... My dream was about Harry.

We're in our early 20's and we lived together in a small, old house. We're sitting in front of a large fireplace, sipping spearmint flavoured coffee, and lounging on a large leather sofa. I'm wearing black sweat pants and an oversized white shirt. Harry is in navy jeans and a plum coloured sweater. He has his arm wrapped around me while whispering sweet and loving words into my ear. I curled my legs underneath me so my feet wouldn't get cold as Harry kicked off his shoes. He stoked my hair repeatedly, telling me I looked beautiful, and now was more than a perfect time. A perfect time for what? I didn't know. Not until he slid off the sofa, onto the floor. He then held up a diamond and emerald ring for my perusal.

"Draco Malfoy... Will you marry me?"

I nodded silently and smiled. He gave me the ring - which I put on - and kissed me.

"I love you," the whisper escaped my lips...

It seemed like a long and complicated dream, but I remembered it very well. I couldn't tell anyone that the dream had been about Harry, or the fact that he had _proposed,_ but I can just leave that part out... No one will know any different. I grabbed a quill and parchment and began writing down my dream; the school-appropriate version at least.

::::::::::::

I sat there finishing the homework, inspecting my flawless script and spell-checking my selective words. Yes, they're all perfect too. A small sense of pride suffused in my chest as I looked over my work. I then heard small footsteps of someone approaching.

"Draco?" Pansy muttered.

I turned to look at her. She looked worn and weary; like she's suffering from a lack of sleep due to crying. Her eyes were blood-shot and she loosely held a green hankerchief.

"Yes, Pansy?" I replied.

She shifted from side to side and looked in every direction but mine.

"I'm s-sorry, Draco. You know... for last night."

I smiled warmly at my dear friend.

"It's okay. Really."

With a small choked-out half-sob, she flung herself at me. She wrapped her arms tightly around my shoulders and sniffled. I tentatively hugged her back and stroked her hair.

"Oh, Draco!" She all of a sudden wailed, "I'm so sorry. I should be happy for you and Potter. I know it's what you've always wanted."

"Hush, Pansy," I cooed, "Blaise told me about that Hufflepuff girl. I completely understand."

She instantly pulled away from me and looked at me with wide eyes.

"How did he know?" She asked incredulously.

I shrugged and smiled. "He's an observant little git."

She laughed and wiped away her wayward tears.

We sat in silence for a moment. She'd taken to perching on my lap with her head resting against my shoulder as I gently stroked her hair. I know you may think I'm cold, but that's just a public facade. I'm very affection toward my family and close friends... and now Harry. I'd consider him _more_ than just a close friend. So he recieves my affection too. He gets to see the warmer side of Draco Malfoy; something most will never get to see. Pansy is actually the same way too. She'll never be kind to those who haven't earned it.

Pansy finally spoke, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"What shall I do? I can't stand this a moment longer." She whimpered.

"Do you know if this Winterson girl likes you back?" I asked.

"Yes... She told me in a letter over summer break."

I smiled and pulled back slightly to look her in the eyes.

"Then what's stopping you?" I asked quirking a brow.

She looked horrified, "M-My p-parents..." She choked out.

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Do it secretly. Like Harry and I."

She looked uncertain, "What if someone finds out and tells them?"

I laughed, "Tell them it's a bloody rumor!"

"What am I supposed to tell them about _you_?"

"Don't tell them anything. The wedding is years from now. We'll cross _that_ bridge when we come to it. Okay?"

"Okay..." She mumbled.

I shifted slightly due to the fact that my leg was falling asleep from Pansy's weight, but I dare not tell her that. She'll assume I'm subtly calling her fat. I'd rather not have my bits hexed off, thank you.

"Thanks, Draco." She finally said and hugged me.

I hugged her back and smiled. "You're most welcome."

::::::::::::

Breakfast was pleasant. Jack sat at my feet as I snuck him pieces of chicken and pork chops. Pansy chatted happily with Theo while occasionally sneaking a glance at the Hufflepuff table. I had never noticed this before. She's actually glancing at Ferria Winterson. I honestly do the same thing. I sneak a glance in Harry's direction every now and then. This morning Harry seems fidgety and I don't know why, but I _really_ want to.

I hear admiring laughter from two seats down the Slytherin table. I don't have to look to know it's Blaise, but I look anyway to see what he's laughing at. Oh, bloody brilliant. Blaise is staring at his goblet of pumpkin juice that is now flaming like a golden torch. He apparently has set his beverage on fire. I sigh and shake my head.

_Blaise, you idiot._

And if he was expecting repercussion for setting his drink on fire, he certainly didn't act like it. From the staff table I could see Severus flick his wand in an irritated manner. Uh-oh, that's not good. I turned my head back to Blaise, just in time to see water dumped on his head.

He was soaked down to the knickers I presume. He looked very disgruntled. _Very._ And slightly murderous. I laughed loudly. Soon the rest of the students followed. Blaise glared around at everyone who dare to snicker at him and stood up in a huff. He stormed out of the room; probably going to the dungeons for some new clothes and dry robes.

Suddenly Harry gave me a pointed glare. I glared back with as much Slytherin ferocity as I could muster, then he stood aswell. I watched him leave with a sneer on my face, then returned to my food. Harry probably wanted me to follow him, but doing so right after he left would be too obvious... So I will wait. Only a few minutes, maybe. Then it should be safe to leave. No one will get too suspicious. I hope.

Soon enough I stood too; calmly and quietly. As I made my way out of the Great Hall, Granger seemed to be surreptitiously glancing at me. I swallowed the lump in my throat. I hope she doesn't suspect anything. She's too brilliant for her own good.

I stepped out into the Entrance Hall and looked around. I didn't see Harry so I just started in a random direction. When I heard,

"Psst! Malfoy!" In a hushed whisper.

I turned and looked to see Harry hiding in an alcove. He waved me over. I quickly looked around to make sure no one was watching, then ran to him. We squeezed in the alcove together.

"Hello, Malfoy." Harry hissed, but he had a playful smirk his face.

"Potter." I growled; smiling.

I swiftly pinned him to the wall and devoured his lips. He let out a nice little whimper as I kissed him. I was desperate to feel physical contact with him as I tried to press every inch of myself closer to him. He smelled like coconut this morning and I just wanted to ravage him. I like coconuts, they make me happy.

I pulled away soon; too soon, for some much need oxygen. Harry gazed up at me with those brigh green eyes. I felt my stomach quiver. He then rested his head against my shoulder and let out a long suffering sigh.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh... It's Hermione. She was wondering why I didn't show up for dinner last night after quidditch practice."

"What did you tell her?" I asked, worried.

"I said that I was tired, so I sat out by the Black Lake watching the sun set and I lost track of time." Harry said nervously.

I smiled. He's a clever boy sometimes. He told her the truth. Well, not the whole truth, but enough of it. Granger doesn't need to know _who_ he was with.

"Very good Potter... You're not as daft as I thought." I said; smirking.

Harry wrinkled his nose at me and stuck his tongue out, "Git."

I growled at him and playfully pinched him on the side, under his arm where the skin is soft and tender.

"Ow!" Harry yelped.

I smirked. "That'll teach you."

He kissed me again, this time slipping his tongue between my lips. Stroking my hair as he did. Our mouths pressed firmly together and his tongue delved deeper. I almost choked. He was a _very_ good kisser. Then without warning his hand slid into my robes and under my pants and underwear. I squeaked/moaned into the kiss as his skin grazed my private parts.

"Oh, God... Harry... S-Stop."

He didn't seem to hear me. I actually had to push him off like the leech that he is.

"Thank you very much, Potter." I hissed.

"What?" he smirked.

"You bloody well know what. Look at me! I have that 'freshly snogged' look about me. And if that weren't bad enough, I now have an erection. Do you think people won't notice? I have to go to class soon! Do you want me to get jumped by a pack of hormonal teenagers?"

Harry's mouth twitched. He had to cover his mouth to suppress his howling laughter. I scowled and kicked him in the shin. Not too hard, cause I do want him to like me, but I can't let him get away with it. Can I? No... I think not.

"Ow! Will you stop that?" Harry hissed.

I just smirked in satisfaction and slipped out of the alcove to attend class.

::::::::

Out in the corridors, as I made my way toward Transfiguration, I saw _him_. Devon Warwick. He was casually leaning against the wall with a devious smile on his lips. As I approached he brushed his dirty-blonde locks from his eyes in a seductive manner.

"Draco! How lovely..." He said as he pushed himself off the wall and walked over to me.

"What do _you_ want?" I scowled.

"Oh... Nothing much... I just thought maybe you'd like to sit with me today?" He said flirtatiously.

"No." I stated disdainfully.

He then grabbed me around my waist with one strong arm and pulled me to his chest. He held me close against his firm body. I could feel his toned muscles underneath his robes. I gulped. I suppose being a beater on the Ravenclaw quidditch team would give anyone muscles like that.

"My, my, Draco. Is that a wand in your robes or are you just happy to see me?" He smirked coolly.

I blushed furiously, suddenly remembering the earlier snogging session. _Damn you Potter..._

"Back off." I growled struggling against him, in vain.

He held onto me, caressing my thigh with a strong hand. I started to freak out.

"Get off me!" I yelled.

He finally let me go when McGonagall appeared in the doorway of her class. She stepped out into the halls and gave us both a stern look of disapproval. I took a noticeable step back from Devon.

"Now, if you two are quite done fooling around in the halls, it's time for class." She said in a curt tone.

"Yes, Ma'am." Devon said and took off down the halls.

I quickly slipped in past McGonagall and found an empty seat next to Greg. I straightened my hair with my fingers and let out a trembling sigh.

"Man, you look unwell. What happened?" Greg asked me.

I closed my eyes for a moment, "Devon Warwick happened..." I groaned.

Greg nodded in understanding and gave me a sympathetic look. I quickly glanced at Harry. He was whispering with Weasley, who had a hard time keeping a straight face. I so hope that they aren't talking about me. They probably aren't, but it never hurts to be slightly paranoid. I hope Warwick doesn't go around telling everyone that I was _excited_ to see him. Because that is _not _the case and it never will be. I fancy Harry Potter. That's just the way it is.

:::::::::::

Now we had Charms class. Flitwick chose a few people to read their dream reports out loud. Unfortunately I was one of the chosen few. Oh, I feel so honored... not! I had a strange little kink in my neck that hadn't gone away since this morning and it seems to be getting worse. I was anxious to be alone with Harry tonight in the Room of Requirement, but I had to get through these bloody classes first. And considering that I'm a Malfoy... We don't like to wait for what we want. We're a very impatient breed. Though one of a kind. You can't deny that!

Finally I steeled my nerves and stood in front of all my classmates. I unrolled the parchment and read my dream aloud to everyone who bothered to listen. The appropriate version was that I lived in a beautiful home and was married to the girl of my dreams. That's what I read to them.

Harry had an eyebrow raised as he watched me read. I suspect he was highly doubtful regarding the context of my dream. He probably knew I was lying.

Professor Flitwick was proud of us. He said we completed the assignment very well and actually gave us the rest of the day off.

_Yay! Short school day! _I scowled.

Everyone packed their books into their bags and I furiously scribbled a note.

_**Harry. **_

_**Meet me in the R of R at 7 pm.**_

_**I'll be waiting.**_

_**- D.M.**_

Harry was just standing as I made my way out of class. As he got to his feet, I purposely bumped into him, slipping the note into his hand.

"Watch it Potter!" I hissed, brushing imaginary cooties off my robes.

"Bugger off, Malfoy." Harry smirked. It was a playful and knowing smirk.

I wanted to smile and kiss him. _No! You can't do THAT here!_ My tiny, inner Malfoy screamed. So, I just scowled and stalked out of the room. Cripes, having self-control around Harry is very difficult... Very difficult indeed.

:::::::::

I made my way to the Slytherin dorms to change and see Jack. I flopped on my bed. Jack jumped up on my stomach and laid on me. I smiled and ran my hands over his soft, black fur. He looked at me with big wide eyes and his lolling about. I smiled. Then I shifted slightly to get comfortable and-

"Ouch, damn it!" I hissed as my neck muscles twitched painfully.

Jack whined in sympathy.

"It's okay, boy. I'm just a little stiff. I think it's because I ran into Devon Warwick today," Jack snarled, showing his fangs, "I know! He's a complete prat. He won't stop trying to seduce me!"

Jack shook his head. Like he was disturbed or something. Ah well, I wouldn't blame him. I wonder how severe my detention would be if I hexed his bits off? I shrugged and turned my head to look out my open window. The sun is out, partially obscured by fluffy grey clouds. A cool breeze drift into the room and chills my over-heated skin.

"Draco!" Pansy yelled from downstairs.

"What?" I hollered back.

"Come here a minute, would you?"

I grunted in annoyance as I picked up Jack and stood up. I walked out of the room and down the stairs to see a very flushed Pansy.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"P-Potter's here... He's looking for you." She whispered, venomously.

I raised an eyebrow and walked over to the portrait hole, flashing her a small smile. I stepped out into the corridor; clutching Jack to my chest. There stood Harry, dressed in jeans and grey-blue T-shirt. He had a smirk plastered on his face.

"Potter. Fancy seeing you here... In the snake pit." I drawled.

Translation: _Harry! I'm so glad to see you. What're you doing here._

"Malfoy. Never leave your little dungeon, eh? Quite suitable for a vile Slytherin." Harry growled.

Translation: _Hi_ _Draco. I couldn't find you anywhere, so came here. I figured you might be in your dorm._

Our eyes locked. I could feel shivers run through me. It's like we could see eachother's soul. He then handed me a small piece of parchment. I unrolled it and read.

_**Draco,**_

_**I'll be there.**_

_**See you soon.**_

_**-H.P. **_

I smiled at Harry before pocketing the note. He smiled back. Jack looked curiously between us; like he thought we're insane.

"Bugger off Potter. I've got things to do."

- _Bye Harry. I've got to get ready for our date._

"Whatever. I'm busy myself, anyway."

- _Bye. I'll go get ready too._

We shared another small secretive smile before I went back inside and closed the portait door behind me. My heart was fluttering. I couldn't wait for tonight. Harry and I were going to have such a lovely evening. I have it all planned out.

Pansy looked at me expectantly. I flashed a quick grin and she smiled. I knew she could tell that there was more to that conversation than meets the ear. I walked back upstairs and set Jack on my bed.

"You'll have to stay with Blaise tonight, boy. I've got a date. I might be gone all night, but I doubt it." I said as I dug through my trunk; looking for something 'date appropriate'.

I became frustrated and began flinging clothes over my shoulder, making a mess of the room. Jack whined and covered his eyes with his paws. After rifling through my entire wardrobe, I found a white silk button-down dress shirt, black slacks, and a lovely black knee-length overcoat. Oooh... I was going to look _hot_ tonight. I bet Harry wouldn't be able to keep his hands off me!

I quickly stripped off my clothes so I could grab a shower. I wanted to smell nice for my Harry. I reached for a bottle of vanilla and peach shampoo, pouring a generous amout into my sopping wet hair. Yes, I have many varieties of shampoo and body wash. A different scent for every day. I lathered my hair and rinsed, then got out. I dried off with a soft, cotton towel, combed my hair, and brushed my teeth.

I checked out my reflection and was sufficiently pleased. I dressed in my date clothes and went to look in the mirror again. I was more than pleased. I looked fantastic. I dare Harry to try and keep his hands off me! I cast a quick Tempus charm, it was ten after six. I still had plenty of time.

"Bye Jack. I'll see you later." I said and pat him on the head.

He barked once.

I jogged down the stairs. There was hardly anyone in the common room, they all went to the Great Hall.

"You look very handsome, Draco." Pansy said and kissed my cheek.

I smiled. "Thanks."

I went out into the halls and proceeded toward the kitchens. I saw only a few people along the way. No one I know.

The wooden doors to the kitchen was left slightly ajar. I pushed it open and slipped inside. There were many house elves cooking many delicious foods. I asked a stout female elf for two spelled dinner plates, two forks, and two spelled goblets. She obliged, with a deep bow and a smile. I carried the dishes out and down the hall to an empty corridor.

_I need a romantic place to have a date with Harry Potter. _

I thought to myself. Several minutes later, the wall in front of me began to morph. It changed into a large door. I reached for the handle an gave it a gentle twist. I slipped inside the vast room.

What I saw took my breath away. The ceiling was enchanted to look like the evening sky and had an old crystalline chandelier hanging from it. The chandelier was lit up with a thousand tiny candles. A large fire crackled in the hearth on the far wall. A table in the center of the room had a beautiful tablecloth draped over it. And upon the table was an array of candles all in silver holders. There was also a large bed near the fireplace, that had many large red pillows and a larg red comforter. It looked very romantic indeed. A very comfortable-looking leather sofa sat a ways from the bed, facing the fireplace.

I was in awe. This place was absolutely perfect. I walked over to the table and set the dishes down; arranging them neatly. When I was satisfied, I left the table and sat myself on the four-posted, king sized bed. I cast another Tempus charm. It was six forty-five. I stretched out and pulled a plush pillow over to me. Everything was ready, now all I had to do was wait for Harry. Tonight was going to be magical - no pun intended - I could feel it. A blush and a smile crept onto my face.

:::End Chapter 2:::

Reviews are welcomed. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

I sat and waited for Harry. He was five minutes late and I was becoming increasingly more restless. Merlin... What if he's forgotten. Or worse, stood me up. If he dared to stand up a Malfoy, then he can bet something bad will happen. Yes. Something _will definately._ I got up and paced. I know I'm overreacting. It's only five little minutes... Damn, where is he? Oops... Maybe he doesn't know how to get the Room of Requirement to show up? I should have thought of that. Stupid me. I went to the door and pulled it open. Sure enough Harry was standing in the corridor. He had a sheepish grin on his face.

"Hi." He said.

I smiled and grabbed his arm; pulling into the vast room.

"You're late, Potter." I said, feigning annoyance.

"Ah! I'm _sorry_ Malfoy! But it's kinda hard to find the right room when I don't know what I need!" He said; words heavily-laced with false sarcasm.

I laughed, "Did you try thinking, 'I need to meet Draco for our date'?"

Harry blushed and looked down at his feet, mumbling an almost inaudible, "No."

I rolled my eyes, "Of course you didn't, sweetie."

I then hugged him with much affection. He sighed. I could tell he was smiling. I nuzzled the side of his face, and he hugged back.

"You're forgiven." I said, smiling.

He held onto me tighter. "I didn't apologise for anything."

I chuckled. "Yes you did. Just a minute ago."

Harry nuzzled my hair, "I was being sarcatic, you know?"

I sighed and rested my chin on his shoulder, "Still counts."

He laughed and started nipping at my ear.

"I'm not food." I muttered playfully.

Harry giggled, "You should be. You taste so _good_."

I pursed my lips as a blush snuck it's way onto my face and said nothing. Harry laughed loudly and ran his fingers through my hair. He knew he's embarassed me.

"You're so cute when you're shy." Harry said and kissed my reddened cheek.

"Grr..."

"And when you're pouting." He added.

"Malfoys don't _pout_." I pouted.

"Sure they don't." Harry chuckled.

We held still in eachother's arm for a moment for we let go. I stepped back, now finally noticing Harry's ensemble. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a reddish-brown sweater. He looked very nice. Like, 'Omg... I'm gonna drool' kind of nice. I quirked an eyebrow.

"My my, Potter. Don't you look handsome." I whispered.

Harry looked away, smiling. "Look who's talking Mr. I'm-Always-Fashionable-Even-In-My-Sleep."

"How would you know?" I smirked. "I may be a complete mess in my sleep."

Harry rolled his eyes, "We spent the night in the Shrieking Shack together."

"Oh yeah!" I remembered. I did look good that night. It wasn't until after I was a mess... filthy shack. I shuddered.

"Yeah." Harry nodded, smug.

I smiled during our minute of awkward silence. Then took Harry's hand in mine. I walked backwards and led him further into the room.

"What do you think of it?" I asked, gesturing toward the room.

Harry was in complete awe. His mouth was hanging slightly open and his eyes were wide.

"It's beautiful." He paused, "But not as beautiful as you."

I swatted his arm. "Sap."

He looked at me and caught me blushing at his overly-sweet sentiment.

"I'm serious." Harry assured and pulled me into a warm kiss.

A whimper escaped my lips as one of his hands slythered down to my thigh. He groped it lustfully before hoisting it up on his hip. My head tilted back and he latched onto my neck, talented tongue licking at delicate flesh.

"You could at least have dinner with me..." I rasped. "...before you... something." My brain was shorting out.

Harry laughed. "Yes." He said and detatched from my neck. See? I told you he was a leech.

I fixed myself up, straightened my hair and clothes. I cleared my throat.

"Well, shall we get on with it?" I asked as though I hasn't just been thoroughly snogged.

"Yes, we shall." Harry smiled.

We walked over to the dinner table and sat down on opposite ends. I waved my wand over the plates and they filled with food. I didn't even have to know what Harry would like to eat. The plates already knew. My plate had chicken and dumplings, a small lobster tail, with butter sauce, and a medium rare cut of sirloin. My three favorite things to eat! Harry's plate had chicken alfredo pasta, mashed potatos with butter, and a large turky sandwhich. Apparently, those were his favorite foods.

"Fancy." Harry commented on my plate.

"Yes." I said flatly.

I then waved my wand over the goblets and they were filled too. I had white chocolate coffee and Harry had butterbeer.

I sighed, "Right... so shall we eat?"

Harry smiled and dug in with his fork. I did the same. We sat in silence as we ate. I finished the dumplings then began picking at my lobster in a bored manner. Harry was looking at his plate, devouring his food. I sighed and set my fork down, stretching my arms out on the table. Harry didn't look up. Well, this isn't much fun. What's the standard protocol for dinner conversation? I thought this would be more exciting... I ran my fingers through my hair and cleared my throat. Still nothing. Why won't Harry look at me?

"Harry?"

He looked up, mouthful of pasta. "What?" He said after swallowing.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He looked bewildered.

"I mean that you haven't said a word since we sat down." I stated.

Harry laughed. "That's not true. I said 'Fancy' earlier."

I scowled, "You know that's _not_ what I meant!"

"Sorry," Harry chuckled, reached out his hand toward mine and stroked it lovingly.

"I'm just curious why we aren't talking..." I said averting my gaze to my fork.

Harry looked sheepish, "I'm _really _hungry."

I rolled my eyes, "Is that all?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, why?"

I shifted uncomfortablely, "No reason..."

Harry set his fork down, clearly more interested in me now. He gave me a 'you're not telling me the truth' look and I caved.

"I thought maybe you're angry at me." I admitted.

Harry gave me a genuinely confused look. He thought for a moment - trying to find any possible reason I would have for saying that - and then said, "Why would I be angry at you?"

I squirmed under his penetrating green eyes. "I just figured, maybe, you had heard about what happened with me and Devon Warwick in the halls."

Harry looked a little alarmed, "What happened?"

I bit my bottom lip. What happened wasn't my fault. Harry had no reason to be angry at me... right? "He came onto me," Harry inhaled sharply, "and he started... touching me. I told him to stop, but wouldn't until McGonagall showed up."

Harry looked saddened and hurt, "Draco," he said, standing and coming around to my side of the table, "Why would I be mad at you for that? You did nothing wrong." He said and pulled me close. I rested my head on his stomach since I'd remained sitting and he was standing. "I'm surprised you'd think I'd be angry. Well, with _him_, yes. With you, no." I smiled as a small tear formed in the corner of my eye. "I'd actually like to hex his libido into submission, but that's just me." Harry chuckled, rubbing my upper arm and holding me tighter.

"I'm so relieved to hear you say that, Harry." I breathed and buried my face into his sweater.

"Why?" He asked.

"I just..." I paused, "I thought that you might blame me for his advances."

Harry snorted, "Don't be ridiculous."

I smiled. He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Let's finish our food." I said.

Harry nodded, "Okay."

He went back around to his side of the table and sat down again. He flashed me a cute little smirk and my heart melted. I'm so happy that Harry's not mad at me! I was foolish to be worried over something so utterly... ridiculous. He knows I love him.

_Love? Since when did I love him? _I pondered, slightly startled at my revelation. _Do I actually love Harry Potter? I mean I knew I liked him, and that he's hot, and that he's a bloody good kisser, and that-_

"Draco?" Harry inquired, "You alright?"

I shook my head, trying to banish those new and frightening thoughts, to no avail.

"Fine, Harry. Just fine."

He gave me a skeptical look. "You're not thinking about that _guy _again, are you?"

I smiled and shook my head, "No, I'm not."

Harry reached toward my and grasped my hand affectionately. "Okay,"

I dare say that he actually believes me. Which is good, because I am teling the _truth_ after all. It's just so wonderful to know that he actually believes me. Not many people believe a Malfoy at face value. It's refreshing. Not to mention the adoring sparkle that his eyes carry when he looks at me. They're like emeralds reflecting sunlight; they make me weak in the knees.

I looked down at my plate; all my food seemed to have disappeared. As did Harry's. He was now just staring at me with a mixture of lust and affection. I felt myself flush. Though I smirked and quirked an eyebrow. He grinned back and stood up from the table. I stood too and he took my hand in his and laced our fingers together.

"So, what do you wanna do now?" Harry smiled sweetly.

"I can think of a few things..." I smirked suggestively.

Harry looked playfully scandalised, "Draco!"

I leaned closer to him, pressed my lips to his ear, and whispered the most deliciously filthy things into that delicate ear. I felt Harry shiver in delight. He started turning bright red, blushing furiously, but I didn't stop there. I whispered more vulgar words to Harry while moving my hand to rest on his arse. My tongue flicked out to lick his earlobe. Harry closed his eyes and gave a shuddering breath, caressing the small of my back.

"God, Draco. I'm so hot now." Harry whimpered.

I smirked, letting my eyes flutter, "You're always hot." patting his firm arse for emphasis. "Very, very hot."

He snorted, "You know that is _not_ what I meant..."

I smiled. "I know."

I pulled Harry by the hand over to the bed. The large, red bed that's big enough for two. I flopped gracefully backwards onto the soft bed, pulling Harry with me. He landed mostly on his side, but partially on top of me. I didn't care. I was feeling amorous and I wanted him. Tonight and every night. I didn't know much about physical intimacy... No one has really ever taught me, but I'm willing to experiment on Harry...

I rolled over, pinning him down. I kissed him on the lips with much vigour. He let out a tiny gasp that left his lips open... inviting. I pushed my tongue into his mouth and he eagerly responded. I lay on top of him, between his thighs, snogging him senseless. His arms came up and encircled my neck and pulled me closer, kissing me deeper. I groaned and pressed my pelvis roughly against his.

"Draco..." He whimpered.

We were both very aroused. I ran my fingers through his hair. Brushing it away from his forehead and that lovely little scar that makes his so publicly recognised. I love that scar. For some reason it seems very bold and poetic. I don't know why I think 'poetic', I just do.

"I... forgot.. to tell you... about the.. dream... I had." He managed through my onslaught of affectionate kisses.

"Hmm?" I groaned as I moves my kisses to his jawline, alternating between kisses and nips.

"It was about us. We're living in an old house and... I proposed to you," he panted.

I froze.

He must've felt it because he asked, "Draco? You okay?"

I shifted and sat up, completely releasing Harry of my weight.

"What?" He asked, becoming unnerved by my silence.

"I had the same dream." I whispered, in awe.

"What?" Harry asked, sitting up and scooting closer.

"I had the same dream. From the Sweet Dreams charm..." I said more clearly.

Harry looked shocked, "Really?"

"Yes." I said, running a hand through my disheveled hair.

"I knew that you're lying!" Harry exclaimed.

I narrowed my eyes, taken aback, "What?"

Harry smiled widely, "In class! Your report that you wrote, about being in love with a girl. I knew you didn't really dream that!"

I breathed a sigh of relief. I'm glad he didn't think of me as a liar. Cause I'm not... usually. The dream is a perfect example; I lied to protect us. It's completely different. Yes... it is.

I laughed. "Yeah. I could've wrote that, 'I was getting married to Harry Potter'. Everyone would've died from shock, though."

Harry snickered, "Let them."

I laughed and nuzzled Harry, "You're so awful!"

Harry chuckled and nuzzled back. His nose ruffling my hair. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to him. His hands intertwined and rest upon my shoulder-blades. My hands - squished between us - were silently playing with the hem of his sweater. I sighed at his pleasant scent. He smelled like lavender. My hand sneaked under his sweater and found a slightly hairy Harry belly button! I giggled on the inside as I started to pinch and play with said belly button.

"What are you doing!" Harry yelped, a bit surprised.

I looked up at his curious, laughing eyes. I smirked sweetly.

"Noooothiiiiiing," I drawled in a bit of a sing-song voice, then gave another pinch to that oh-so-very-cute little belly button.

He jumped and a squeak escaped his lips. "You're doing something!"

I smiled mischievously, and pretended to hide my deliberately shifty-eyes from him. I was being plainly obvious and Harry knew I was guilty of pinching in the first degree, but he didn't care. He just removed my hands from his squishable tummy and kissed them.

Harry was distracted... Now was the time to strike! I sat up, poised to attack, then I tackled him. Oooh... bad move. I'd meant to just tackle him to the bed, but the force of impact knocked us both to the floor with a loud thud and a few painful groans. Ouchies...

"Ugh... you alright?" I asked, trying to pull myself up.

"Er.. yeah. Fine... I think. Ow!" Harry winced, as I accidentally dug my knee into his chest.

"Sorry!" I blurted out as I quickly clamoured off Harry, "I'm so sorry, love."

I helped Harry sit up and gave him a sweet kiss. I felt guilty for almost killing my date... Harry seemed okay though, he just rubbed the sore spot on his chest and then hoisted himself back up onto the bed. Harry watched me as I got up too and sat on the bed next to him.

He smiled and said, "That was fun, let's not do it again sometime."

I laughed and playfully shoved him. He retaliated with a plush red pillow to my head.

I hissed, "Potter!" And reached for my own pillow.

I swung it with as much force as I could and slammed it against his head. He shouted and fell backwards on the bed. Harry tried to defend himself with his pillow, using it as a shield of sorts, but I was merciless. I continued to whack him over and over again, until I literally broke my pillow. It ripped in half and a plume of white feathers exploded into the air. It was a thick cloud of white and I felt as though I was in a snow storm.

"Oh my God! Draco. I'm blind!" I heard Harry yell.

"Me too!" I shouted back.

Eventually the feather storm subsided and we could see again. All around us were feathers by the ton. It looked a lot like a large white blanket. I had a mass of feathers in my hair. In a disgruntled fashion, I shook my head and dislodged most of them. Harry laughed at me. He more accurately, cackled... or howled. I gave him a sour face. And that's when I decided to smother him with his own pillow. I wrenched it from his grasp. He looked shocked at first, then tried to scramble away from me. I grabbed his ankle to prevent that.

"Come here so I can suffocate you, you sodding menace!"

"No! I'm too young to die a frightening, pillowy death! Have mercy!" He scream/laughed as I jumped on top of him and straddled his waist.

"No chance, Potter." I scoffed, playfully.

He squirmed, but could not move due to my weight. I hit him with my newly acquired pillow a few times, making my poor date yelp helplessly. Then I just smashed the pillow against his face and held it there. Only for a second though...

"Die a pillowy death!" I shrieked with laughter, then I let him up.

He sprawled out on the comforter and panted for dear life. I laughed.

"Oh... Merlin! My life flashed before my eyes! I thought it was all over!" Harry cried in a dramatic fashion.

I swatted at him, but missed.

"Aarrgh! Draco Malfoy is trying to murder me!" He practically screamed.

"Shut up, you buggery little screaming git!" I yelled, my voice going a bit high-pitched.

I plopped the pillow over his face again, but did not apply pressure.

"If I was going to kill you, I wouldn't do it by pillow or swatting, that's for sure." I sniffed and crossed my arms.

Harry peeked at me from underneath the pillow. I rolled my eyes. "Don't be frightened. You can come out now, you know." I groused.

Harry smirked and pulled the pillow off just as I stopped sitting on the poor boy. Yeesh... I've been really cruel to him today, haven't I? On second thought... Nevermind. I lay next to him and caught my breath too. We did not move or speak for a good five minutes, then he unexpectedly held my hand. I blinked and turned to him. He was already looking at me, smiling like a loon.

"What?" I asked, curious and smiling too.

"I'm hard." Harry said as his eyes shifted to his... erm. You know.

I blushed and smirked wickedly. "Have torture kink, I see?" I said with my eyebrow raised.

Harry spluttered and held up his hands in defense. "N-No! Nothing like _that_!"

"Sure... I'll pretend to believe that."

Harry blushed like mad and covered his face with the pillow. He groaned loudly into it. I snickered.

"You're evil, Malfoy." He said, voice muffled.

I smiled proudly. "Yes. That I am, Harry."

:::::::::::::::::::

It was late. Around nine-thirty at night. Harry and I had a lot of fun on our little date. We'd spent the rest of our time in the Room of Requirement not doing much of anything. I held him for a while and stroked his hair until he started yawning. The poor baby was tired, so I shooed him off to the Gryffindor tower, even though he'd practically begged for him and me to spend the night in that lovely room together.

Oh, Merlin that would've been _so_ romantic, but I was not about to be questioned by my housemates of my whereabouts for this evening. I'd rather not have suspicious little Slytherins scurrying about, trying to uncover my supposed secret. Because not only are we a clever bunch, we're determined as hell. Come hell or high water, they'll solve the mystery of the missing Draco. And I don't want them to...

I'm in my room now and Harry's probably in his room too. I sigh contentedly. We had a wonderful time. I really enjoy being with him. You know, now that I think about it, I was actually smitten toward him when I saw him in Madame Malkin's, though I was too young at the time. Yes... I said smitten. I didn't really know then, that I had a school boy crush. I remember blushing a lot as I talked happily to Mother and Father about a cute dark-haired boy in the robe shop. They looked at me funny, but I think they just assumed I'd made a new friend.

I later felt affection toward the crazy little bloke, somtime during our first quidditch match. My heart was racing, and I thought it was from flying at such a fast speed, but I was wrong. Harry makes my heart race. I feel bad, I was such a jerk to him, but how else was I to get his attention? I snuggled in my bed and fell asleep with Jack at my feet. I was happy.

::::::::::A Few Days Later:::::::::::

A few days passed without incident. The usual things happened. Food, classes, quick snog, food, quick snog, classes, extra long snog, more food, and then bed. It's about lunch time. I walked from class to the Great Hall. I sat in my usual spot and stole a quick glance from Harry. He was smiling and chatting with the boy who explodes everything... Finnigan, I think. I sighed and began eating, though I hardly got much, Pansy kept distracting with with her fussing over my hair. She claimed that it was out of place. I glared at her. She quickly drew her hand back.

"Sorry Draco... I like your hair to be perfect." She said sheepishly.

I smiled and shook my head. "Oh, Pansy, Pansy. What am I ever going to with you?"

She instantly smiled back and I gave her a little kiss on the cheek. She blushed and swatted at my hair, effectively messing up all her work, but I didn't mind. I like my hair to be left alone. I returned to my food, but not before noticing her glance sadly at the Hufflepuff table. Pansy sighed and returned to her food as well. Poor girl. I know how she feels...

Suddenly I heard screeching. Everyone looked up to see owls swooping in through the windows. Packages and letters were being dropped on their recipients. A large eagle owl flew down toward me, my father's no doubt. It carried a small parcel in it's beak by the wrappings. It landed on top of my head and dropped said parcel into my lap. I was not pleased. Pansy cackled like mad.

"You have an owl in your hair, Draco!" Blaise howled.

Oh, Mother of God. Let me become invisible. From across the hall, I could see Harry and his friends laughing their arses off. Lovely.

"Go away, you great bloody brute!" I yelled at my father's owl; effectively scaring it off.

It flew out the window, headed toward the owlery. I ignored everyone as they continued to laugh and simply unwrapped the parcel. A letter fell off the bottom as I removed the wrappings. I opened it first.

_**Dearest Draco,**_

_**Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson have**_

_**informed us that you are refusing**_

_**to marry their daughter, Pansy, as**_

_**originally planned. Your Mother and I wish**_

_**to know why? You never had a problem with it before.**_

_**We need to sort this out. Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson **_

_**are very angry at your sudden decision.**_

_**Write back soon.**_

_**With love - Father.**_

I swallowed the lump in my throat. Did Pansy tell her mum and dad? I would have thought so... I looked at Pansy curiously. She was bewildered.

"What's the matter, Draco?" She asked.

I passed her the letter. She scanned it and then turned to me with wide eyes.

"Draco," she whispered, "I didn't tell them. I swear. I haven't said a word to anyone about our conversation."

I nodded. Pansy was obviously telling the truth. I rubbed her shoulder slightly.

"I know, Pansy. I know."

::::::::::::::::::::

I left lunch early. I was tired and had to sit outside for a bit to get some fresh air. I was frazzled, my stomach hurt. Who the hell could have told Pansy's parents about us? I thought we were alone in the common room... I sighed and buried my face in my hands. I was too busy agonising over it all it didn't hear the sneaky little footsteps behind me.

"Hey, Draco."

"Eeeep!" I shouted and jumped about seven feet in the air; clutching my chest to contain my pounding heart.

"Oooh, sorry Draco. Didn't mean to give you a tiny stroke, there." Harry said seemingly amused.

"Oh... Harry. No, it's fine. I like being scared half to death..." I panted sarcastically.

Harry rolled his eyes and plopped down on the grass.

"So, you looked miserable at lunch... What's up?" Harry inquired.

I calmly sat next to him and pulled the letter from my robed. He read it quickly and looked worried.

"Er... What are you going to do?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I think I'm going to have to tell them about us, Harry."

His eyes widened and he looked like he might faint.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

We had Potions after lunch. I sat alone at my desk as all the other students packed up their books. The sad, nervous, nagging feeling in my chest wouldn't go away. What if Mother and Father were disappointed in me? Surely they have never considered I might like boys... Oh, my nerves were getting the better of me... Maybe I could just write them, saying I'm with someone, and then gently coax them into this... I pray to any deity this will work out all right. Well, I have to tell them something! They know I'm not interested in Pansy now, and they want an answer. I retrieved a quill and meticulously-folded piece of fine parchment. I calmed my breathing and my heart-rate; readying myself to write:

_**Dear Monther and Father. **_

_**I hope you are well. I am fine.**_

_**Passing classes, eating well... dating.**_

_**Yes, I am seeing someone.**_

_**This person is spectacular.**_

_**They make me feel alive and happy.**_

_**No one could compare.**_

_**I think I may be falling inlove.**_

_**I know it's not a stupid teenage crush.**_

_**This is real. That is why **_

_**I can no longer marry Pansy.**_

_**Please don't say anything to her parents.**_

_**With love - Draco.**_

I sighed. Well, It's done. Now all I have to do is take this to the owlery. Pansy looked over my shoulder - sympathetic.

"Going to tell your Mummy and Daddy about Potter?" she asked in a hushed voice.

I nodded. "I'm going to try... I'm scared though, Pansy. They'll probably disown me when they find out." I said, not looking at her.

She sighed and looked back at me; biting her bottom lip as if she was trying to find some encouraging words to say. Nothing at the moment seemed to help me. No doubt her words - sincere as they may be - would fail in any attempt to lighten my mood.

I had ten minutes before my next class. So I decided now was the time to send my letter. If not now, then never; this faint courage wasn't going to last forever. I had to mail it before I backed out from fear. Not that this particular letter was incriminating, but all the letters that follow may be... They're going to think I'm seeing a girl, they'll want to know her name... heaven forbid; they'll want to _meet_ her. Only to eventually be disguted to discover that it's not a her, but a _him_ - and Harry Potter no less. I'm so screwed.

I ran out of the dungeons, down the corridors, across the grounds to the owlery. I entered and was greeted with an odd sight. Hedwig and Jack were sitting together on some straw bedding. Hedwig was hooting softly, with her eyes closed, as Jack groomed her; licking and gently biting. He seemed to really like her.

"Hi, Jack." I said.

He paid me no mind. He must be too distracted by the pretty, female owl to be bothered by the likes of me. I feel so offended. I turned away and looked around for my father's obnoxious, eagle owl. I eventually found him sleeping perched on a high ledge near a sandy coloured barn owl.

"Lucifer! Get your arse down here, you great tosser!" I shouted.

The owl shook his head and opened his eyes. He hooted indignantly, then flew down and landed on my shoulder. I handed him the letter, he snatched it up with his beak.

"Take it to Mother and Father." I hissed at Lucifer.

He instantly spread his wings and flew out the window. He soared far beyond the grounds, heading for the Manor. Trepidation settled in my veins. I walked back from the owlery at a hurried pace. The winter wind whipping my hair about and making my face grow cold. My hands were tucked deep in my pockets. I had to get back for classes.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Draco?" Harry asked me, I think...

I sat completely oblivious at my surroundings, only focused on the faint scent of warm outside air and new parchment. I shifted my gaze to the open window - where said air was coming from - admiring the trees; being envious of their calm and free existence. They don't have to worry about parental repercussion... for being inlove, no less. I can only hope Mo-

I was suddenly jolted from my thoughts by a sharp thrust to my ribcage. A slight grunt escaped my lips and I looked up; disgruntled at the offender.

"What?" I hissed at Harry, low enough for only him to hear.

"What did your parents say?" he prodded, words impatient and curious.

"Er... nothing yet. I only just sent the owl before class." I stated.

Harry nodded; apparently as nervous as I was.

Everyone was staring. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were sitting together in Transfiguration - talking no less. Harry wanted to sit with me, and no matter what I said, he wouldn't take 'No!' for and answer. He was worried about me. Can you blame him? Pansy and Blaise also had their gazes transfixed upon us. I merely smiled at them and waved a sincere 'Hello'.

They looked at eachother; puzzled.

"Are they making their relationship public?" I heard Blaise whisper.

"I don't know..." Pansy whispered back.

McGonagall even looked slightly confused, though I could tell she was delighted as well. She walked behind her desk while instructing us on how to turn wood into metal. I started to tune out. Out of my peripheral vision I was peeking at Harry. He seemed to be listening and taking notes - which I shoud probably be doing also - as he watched the professor. But I wasn't watching the Professor, now was I?

How could I? When the most beautiful person is sitting beside _me_ and not Weasley and Granger. I noticed their expressions as we came in and sat down. Looks of utter shock, I tell you. I wish I could have taken a picture of them; it was _priceless!_ They must be offended that Harry's not sitting with them. I grinned, musing over that. I just wish we didn't have classes today so that-

"Mr. Malfoy?"

I jumped at the sound of my name. Bloody hell. People like to catch me off guard, now don't they? I looked up and met the stern, amused eyes of Professor McGonagall.

"Now, as fascinating as Mr. Potter is, I would prefer you do your work as opposed to staring at him for the entire class." she said... loud enough for the _whole class _to hear.

My face grew heated quickly. I leaned back in my seat and slid down; trying to shrink away. I know this isn't typical Malfoy behavior, but considering I was just embarassed by a bloody teacher, I think I have the right to behave as such.

"Yes ma'am." I muttered.

Harry gave me a pained, sidelong glance; silently apologising, asking if I was alright. I forced a small smile. He pat my had reassuringly and I nodded. Everyone was now whispering - some giggling. Well, I suppose that I should get on it. This wood's not going to Transfigure itself... sadly.

::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry and I were walking out of class when we're ambushed by Weasley and Granger. Oh, joy. Merlin, Avada Kedavra me now...

"Harry, you alright, mate?" Weasley asked.

"Fine, Ron." Harry said, sounding honest with a handsome smile on his lips.

"Why're you sitting with... _him_." Weasley glared in my direction.

"Because I wanted to." Harry said.

"Seriously Harry," Granger paused, "Has Malfoy done something?" She asked in a low voice.

"Blimey... he's not threatened you, has he?" Weasley asked.

"Hello?" I voiced.

"Right!" Granger chimed in, "Is he blackmailing you?"

I coughed; still going unnoticed.

"Guys, please. Draco hasn't done anything." Harry said calmly.

"Draco?" Weasley and Granger both gasped; stunned that their friend used my given name.

What am I? Invisible?

"Hey!" I shouted, earning a few curious glances. "I'm right here, you know?"

Harry turned, facing me. He met my eyes with a sweet smile as if to say, 'I haven't forgotten about you'. I flushed at the warm, intense burning in those shimmering green eyes. Granger and Weasley exchanged an expression; one that's completely dumbfounded. I smirked inwardly. Harry slowly turned back to his friends.

"Look. I know you guys are curious and worried, but everything's fine."

They looked doubtful.

"Honestly, Draco and I are friends now. We've come to terms. No more fighting." Harry stated firmly.

I felt a slight tug at my heart. _Friends? We're certainly more than friends! _

I pinched him in the side. Not too hard, but he yelped a bit and kicked me in the shin when I wasn't looking. Weasley laughed. Granger smacked him. I smiled.

"Please just be careful, Harry." Granger said and hugged him.

"I will, 'Mione." Harry smiled.

They walked out into the halls, Granger dragging a less-than-pleased Weasley, leaving Harry and I alone in the classroom. We stared at eachother for a moment. Harry took my hand in his and smiled.

"So, what's wrong Mr. Shin Kicker?" Harry asked.

I scowled, "We're not just friends, Harry."

He laughed and blushed. "I know, I'm just not ready to tell them about us."

"Okay, just so we're clear." I said and smiled.

Harry started for the door when I grabbed his wrist. He was a bit surprised, but only for a second. I pulled him close, my arms around his body. He looked up at me, into my eyes. I love his bright green eyes. They're warm and inviting. My veins prickle and a blush spreads fast. I tilt my head and kissed my boyfriend full on the lips. Tongues and all, we just stand there and kiss for a few short minutes. When we part, he looks a bit disheveled and freshly snogged. Harry looks embarassed for having been kissed in a classroom, and it's absolutely adorable. He is beautiful and I love him. I really do. I love him very much... more than anyone will ever know.

::::End Chapter 3::::

DC/AN: Don't be a bloody tard, we all know I don't own this. And updates may come a bit slower. I'm tired and sad most days, I have no motivation and this isn't much fun for me...

And thanks for any reviews. I'm shocked anyone likes my rambly crap.

Bye lovlies.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry squirmed as I kissed him, grasping at my arms and shoulders seemingly trying to escape, but still continuing to kiss me lovingly. He must have felt very conflicted at that moment.

"D-Draco," he muttered breathlessly between kisses, "Please... someone might... catch us."

I smirked as my lips moved against his, "Mmm... let them."

Harry, that time, found the strength to pull away from me - his oh-so-sexy boyfriend - and gazed at me, into my eyes. My stomach fluttered at his burning, jade eyes as they stared their way into my soul. Looking and prodding and searching every corner of my being and I'm sure he felt the same way as I felt him shudder in my arms that were still wrapped around his lithe form.

"Listen Draco," Harry began, stroking my face lovingly, "As much as I love kissing you, I'd prefer not to have wild rumors spread throughout the school. People might start calling me 'Fairy Potter' and I don't want that."

I laughed, totally caught off guard by that little gem of wisdom. I was laughing to hard I had to bend over and press on my knees for support.

"Oh, Harry. You're too much." I said through laughs, smiling up at him.

He gave a light chuckle and rolled his eyes. "Thanks, but seriously-"

"I know," I cut him off, "I'll try to keep my hands to myself... for now."

Harry raised his eyebrows, "What? So, you're just gonna... randomly grope me when no one is looking?"

I smirked and raised my eyebrows suggestively, "Maybe... We'll see what I do."

Harry smacked me on the arm, "Naughty!"

I winked, "That's my middle name."

Harry looked thoughtfully innocent for a second, then said, "I thought your middle name was 'Abraxus'."

I scowled, "Shut up," I mumbled under my breath.

Harry snorted. "Come one, let's go," he said and grabbed my wrist, dragging me out into the corridors.

"Mrrooow." I heard just as we were leaving.

Harry jumped and we looked around to see a classic tabby cat sitting on McGonagall's desk. I swallowed. Oh, joy. Isn't _that_ an unwelcomed sight...

"Bye Professor," I said hesitantly, flashing her a small, sheepish smile, "Sorry about snogging in your class room."

The "cat" just stared at us as we beat a hastey retreat. Needless to say, even in cat form, she did not look pleased. We scampered our arses down the corridor to Charms class. The halls were strangely deserted, I could hear my breathing echoing off the walls. Yes, that's an exageration, but not by much. We were presumably late and I did not like the thought of us being the last ones to walk into class. Everyone would stare and fix their curious gazes upon us, wondering where we've been and what we were doing. Because they've all grown use to 'Potter' and 'Malfoy' being arch nemesi and being at eachother's throats. There's been rumors, speculation, and even bets on who wold get their bits hexed off first. Safe to say, Harry and I both still have our bits intact... Thank Merlin's beard, am I right? Of course I am.

We reached the ominous door that led to our class, not to mention dozens of nosey students who can't mind their own bloody business. I could hear chatter and laughing and instructions being called out from inside the room. I swallowed nervously and stole a quick glance from Harry, who also looked unwell at the moment.

"What do we do?" he asked me, biting his lip.

I ran a hand through my hair, ruffling it more than I usually like. "Go in?" I said lamely.

Harry let out an exhasperated sigh and looked at me as if to say, 'Come on. Be serious, Draco!' and I couldn't help but to comply.

"Okay, you go in first and then I'll walk in a few minutes later."

Harry thought this over and it seemed like a good idea. And he apparently agreed with me, because then a large grin spread across his face.

"Trying to be fashionably late?" he teased.

Now was my turn to sigh as I mumbled, "Prat," under my breath.

Harry merely snorted before planting a soft, sweet kiss on my lips. It only lasted a second before he was gone into the class room amidst all our peers. I cast Tempus a few minutes later and cursed as the time read ten after. I'd be lucky if I didn't get detention for being ten minutes late. Oh, stupid spontaneous snogging!

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and stepped through the door. To my surprise, no one looked up and I made sure to close the door behind me quietly. Still everyone focused on the lesson, even Professor Flitwick. Harry was seated in the middle row next to Weasley, who was snickering under his breath as Harry told him what I'm sure was a joke. And a funny one at that. I smiled. Harry's funny when he wants to be.

I casually made my way to a seat in the far back of the room and still went unnoticed. I pulled my charms book out from my bag and grabbed a roll of parchment along with a quill. Today, I'm sure, we're supposed to be learning a nifty little charm to grow anything really fast. And, from what my textbook says, depending on how you use the spell, you can make things grow a little or a lot.

I was taking notes and Flitwick said the spell was "Cretum" and, if combined with another word, will make that particular thing grow. And a small flick of the wand will only make something grow a bit, or a large wave of the wand will cause prominent overgrowth. I snickered lightly to myself. Oh, the devious little things my Slytherin brain comes up with...

Flitwick told us to get one of the many leaves from his desk. I reluctantly stood and made my way over there, but not before shoving past an obnoxious little first year Gryffindor... Harry's right. I _am _naughty. I scanned the leaves and grabbed one I liked. And as I turned to go back to my seat, I crashed into Harry. And, sadly, it wasn't just a little 'oops, I ran into Harry' sort of thing, no. It was full on 'omg, I just slammed into Harry and now we're both on the floor in a painful jumble'. I groaned in as I tried to push myself from the floor, all the while I hear loud laughing and whistling.

"Damn it, Potter," I hissed.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

Still, even as I got to my feet and slunk back to my seat, people were still looking curiously at us. So much being inconspicuous... I set my leaf down on my desk. So... I had to make this grow. Shouldn't be hard.

A small wave of the wand, "Cretum leaf,"

The leaf turned a pale blue and increased it's size by double, then returned to it's normal color. I smirked proudly.

"Well done, Mister Malfoy!" Flitwick shouted.

"Thanks," I said a bit smug.

"Yes! Oh my God, yes!" Blaise shouted, "This is what I live for!"

_That can only mean one thing,_ I thought. I looked around to see the source of Blaise's excitement. And wouldn't you know it, Finnigan's leaf was not only increased to the size of a hippogriff, but it was also smoldering with bright orange flames. Flitwick was sent into a panic as he hurried to put the fire out before it incinerated his entire classroom. I hung my head. He'll never learn.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

I gathered my books, making sure to not crush my favorite raven quill as I packed my stuff away. I slung my bag over my shoulder and gave Harry a quick glance. He was looking at me and I smirked. Weasley didn't notice, but Granger sure as hell did. That made me nervous as she had a suspicious and deeply thoughtful look about her. I shrugged, she smart, but not _that_ smart. I walked out of class at a leisurely pace to afford Harry his sweet time to catch up to me.

I made my way outside to my favorite tree and smiled as I sat down and leaned against the rough bark of it's trunk. I looked out over the vast grounds at all that was in sight and snorted as I saw Jack, my sweet little Pom, chasing birds a ways away in the half-dead grass. He looked so happy and lively as he ran after the blue jays that had just flown off.

"Jack! Here boy!" I called.

His little ears perked up at the sound of my voice and he turned his head in every direction before he finally caught sight of me. He bounced through the brown grass until he was right in my lap and licking my face. I was laughing until I turned my head and he ended up licking my lips. Needless to say, I was thoroughly disgusted. Just then I heard an amused snort.

"Secretly snogging your dog, Malfoy?" Harry teased as he plopped his arse down next to me.

I growled at him.

"I knew you were kinky, but I never thought _that kinky!_"

"Oh, shove off, Potter," I playfully sneered him.

He only laughed and leaned against me, resting his head on my shoulder. He sighed and closed his eyes as a soft breath passed his lips. I smiled a little and tilted my head to the side, touching his. We just sat like that for a few minutes, ignoring all that was, is and will be, too engrossed in the moment of silent comfort the we both were sharing. I did not think that moment could have been more sweet, but then Harry spoke.

"I missed you, Draco," he said in a quiet whisper.

At first I couldn't be sure if he even spoke, but then his hand came up and gently rested on my thigh, and I knew he did. A tingling warmth suffused onto my cheeks, staining them a delicate shade of rosey-pink.

"That's sweet, Harry, but we've only been apart for an hour." I muttered.

Harry caressed my thigh a bit, then said, "An hour too long."

I couldn't help but grin foolishly. He propped himself up and scooted closer to me. I stole a quick glance and practically melted. Those eyes, those perfect eyes, carried the most warmth and sincerity I've ever seen in another human being. I threw caution to the wind and turned to the side so that I could kiss him.

Harry gave a little squeak as our lips touched in a soft and delicate kiss. Warm breath and a gentle brush of tongues, my eyes fluttered shut. Our noses brushed eachother's and I tilted my head to the side in an attempt to deeped the kiss and have more of that lovely sweetness that I craved most days. I felt as Harry's hand pressed on the back of my head, burying itself in my hair as he pulled me closer.

I turned my toward him more while I got on my knees without breaking contact. I loomed over him, effectively pushing him to the ground and climbing on top of him. Harry moaned softly in delight as I straddled his hips and continued to kiss him. Now his other hand came up to rest on my neck and he licked my lips, presumably desiring entrance. I couldn't help but smirk as I complied with his wishes. He roughly pulled me closer and slipped his tongue into my mouth. I groaned slightly at the intimacy as I swirled my tongue around his in a passionate dance. We were alone and officially snogging outside in the dull sunlight and autumn grass. I was so happy and exhilarated. I couldn't get enough of Harry and his sweet lips. Nothing could ruin this perfect moment...

"Oh, good Lord!" someone shrieked.

And as quick as lightning, I was off Harry. I sort of flung myself to the side and did a bit of a roll before I sat up, disheveled and panting. I ran a nervous hand through my hair and looked at Harry, who looked just as nervous and sheepish as well. I looked around and finally saw the annoying shrieker standing behind me. A murderous glare crossed my features, but it had little impact seeing as how I was blushing like mad. It made me looker cuter than I would have liked.

"Should you two really be snogging eachother senseless where anyone can catch you?" Pansy asked with raised brow and hands on her hips.

She looked amused, but her scolding tone suggested otherwise. For the first time, I noticed the presence of another; a cute girl with pale skin, rosy lips, bright violet eyes, and golden-blonde hair that was dyed pink at the tips. She was gorgeous... for a girl that is. She wore knee-ripped jeans and a black hooded sweat shirt over a blood-red tanktop. I blinked a few times.

"Pansy," I voiced, "Who is _she?_"

Harry smiled friendly and waved at the strange girl. She smiled sweetly and waved back, but said nothing. Pansy turned slightly to the other girl and bit her bottom lip as her face flushed.

"Draco, this is Ferria Winterson. Fer, this is Draco Malfoy." Pansy introduced as she gestured to the both of us.

Ferria nodded to me in acknowledgment.

I smirked wickedly, "Oh I see, you scold us for snogging, but perhaps that's what you're planing to do all along?"

"No!" Pansy shouted at me, going even redder.

Ferria smirked widely and wrapped her arms around Pansy, in what I suppose was an act of comfort, just as those rosy lips left a kiss on Pansy's cheek. At that moment Pansy melted and grinned stupidly. Ferria took Pansy's hand and stroked the back of it gently with her thumb. She looked up into Ferria's eyes and I could tell there was so much love there in the way they looked at eachother. Blaise was right. You can't really see it unless you're looking for it; the secret attraction they share for eachother. It was silent for a moment, then Pansy spoke.

"Yeah, maybe we were," she mumbled, burying her face in Ferria's shoulder.

I grinned triumphantly, "I knew it!"

Pansy laughed quietly. Harry just looked confused.

"Are they together?" he asked, a bit surprised.

I laughed on the inside. Oops, I forgot I hadn't mentioned anything about them to Harry.

I nodded, "Yeah, they are."

Harry smiled, "That's sweet," he said as he began to stand up.

"Yeah," I said as I took Harry's offered hand.

He hoisted me to my feet, then snuck his arm around my waist. Just then I noticed that Jack was no where to be seen. I had totally forgotten about him in all the excitement. I narrowed my eyes as I scanned the grounds for any sight of that little bugger, but I saw nothing.

"You okay?" Harry asked, "Scowling at nature again?"

I scoffed and turned to look at him, "No, you tard. I was looking for Jack."

Harry looked out toward the grounds too, but didn't see him either. Someone tapped me on the shoulder, I looked to see Ferria smiling sweetly at me.

"What?" I asked, a bit unnerved.

Then she raised her arm and pointed with an elegant, painted finger toward the Forbidden Forest without looking away from me. My mouth hung open slightly as I slowly turned back to look in the direction that she was pointing. It took me a minute, but then I saw a little fluffy black mass moving around in the distance. I smiled.

"Oh, there he is," I said, "Thanks Winterson."

Ferria only nodded. Creepy. I called Jack and he raced back to me.

"Good boy,"

He seemed happy enough, until he noticed Ferria, then he seemed to cower. Strange, Jack _never_ cowers. Not even when I yell at him... Pansy coughed, snapping my attention to her.

"We should be going," she said.

I nodded, "Yeah, us too."

Harry smiled and extended his hand to Ferria, who was smiling sweetly, "Nice meeting you,"

She said nothing, but took his hand and they shook.

"Well, bye," Pansy said and turned to leave with that weird Hufflepuff.

Curious...

Harry tapped my arm, "What's wrong?"

I shook my head to re-gather my thoughts, "Did... did you notice anything odd about that Hufflepuff girl?"

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment, "Well, she didn't speak, but she could've just been shy...?"

No... something inside me thinks there's more to it...

"I mean, she talks to Pansy, right?" Harry continued.

"I guess..."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next morning I awoke to Lucifer tapping incessantly on my window. I slowly pried myself out of my warm bed and shuffled to the window. I cast a quick Tempus charm, it was six-fourteen in the morning. I opened the window and Lucifer flew in. He landed on my bed, right next to Jack, who was half-asleep. When Jack noticed Lucifer, he sprang up and growled at the obnoxious owl.

"I see Jack doesn't like you either," I snorted.

Lucifer ruffled his feathers and dropped the letter he was holding in his beak. I walked back to my bed and snatched up the parchment. I unfolded it and read my mother's neat script.

_**Dear Draco, **_

_**We are so glad to hear that**_

_**you are doing well in classes**_

_**and that you're dating. We thought marrying Pansy**_

_**was a good choice, because you seemed to fancy**_

_**her when you're younger. It was actually her parent's idea...**_

_**If you wish to keep this private, we shall not tell them you're **_

_**seeing someone else. We love you no matter what path you choose, darling.**_

_**With much love - Mother.**_

I sniffled slightly and wiped away a stray tear. Maybe telling them about Harry wouldn't be so hard. I smiled and wrote a quick reply.

_**Thank you. I love you both.**_

_**- Draco.**_

I handed the note to my father's owl and he left; flying through the open window. I smiled and sighed happily. Jack stared at me curiously and I pat his head.

"I think everything's going to be okay." I said to Jack.

I started getting dressed when I heard a soft knock on the door. I opened it quietly as to not disturb the other sleeping boys. Pansy stood on the other side, smiling like a loon. I smiled back as I stepped out into the hallway, letting the door click shut behind me.

"What's up, Pansy?" I asked her as I crossed my arms over my chest.

She was jittering with excitement, I could feel it rolling off her in waves.

"Ferria asked me out!" She whispered with a squeal.

"What?" I asked, slightly puzzled.

"She asked me out on a date! A real date!" Pansy babbled excitedly.

I smiled widely and grabbed Pansy in a big hug and squeezed her tightly.

"Oh, Pansy! That's great!" I whispered back.

She hugged back and squealed, "Thank you, Draco."

I let go a few minutes later and asked, "When did this happen?"

"Just this morning. She owled me." Pansy said.

"Oh, that's lovely. When is your date?" I asked.

"Tonight, around six-thirty," she said looking a little puzzled.

I smirked proudly, "Well then, we need to fancy you up a bit before then, now don't we? And who better to help you than the Master of Fashion himself?"

Pansy sneered at me, "Okay, I'll go ask Potter to help me get ready then. Thanks for the advice!"

My face fell. I looked at her incredulously with a glare. "How dare you. Potter wouldn't know fashion if it slapped on the arse!" I hissed at her.

Pansy smiled, laughing and pat me on the shoulder. "Oh, Draco! You're so funny!"

I scowled at her. "Yes... Freaking hilarious." I said sarcastically.

"Sorry Draco." Pansy said and rolled her eyes.

I shrugged. "It's fine."

"Okay," she said, giving me another hug, "I'm gonna go to down to breakfast. I'll see you there?"

I nodded and hugged her back as a smile crossed my face, "Definately."

I got dressed quickly in a nice pair of pressed black slacks and a navy blue sweater. With a flick of my wand I cast a quick charm to style and cleanse my hair. It was Saturday, so I was feeling lazy and I figured without classes, there was no real need to look my best. Jack yipped at me and leapt off my bed.

"Okay, come on, boy." I said to him and he trotted happily after me.

The other boys in the dorm were just barely waking up, and Blaise was the first to notice that I was already up and dressed.

"Damn, Draco. You're a spry one, aren't you?" Blaise said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Yep. You would be too if you didn't insist on staying up all night with Luna." I smirked.

Blaise suddenly got all defensive, "She's a brilliant girl! I love her for her intellect."

"That's not all you love her for." I laughed suggestively.

Blaise blushed furiously, "That's true. I also love her for her impeccable ability to to create black fire."

I rolled my eyes, "You and your fire fetish."

Blaise started to protest that 'it's not a fetish', but I was already walking out the door.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

So Pansy and I chatted happily at breakfast about anything you can think of. I finished eating - with Jack's help, of course - and left early. I had some Potions homework to do and I wanted to get it done before Monday. Pansy reluctantly agreed to let me go, but I promised her I'd see her this afternoon to help her get ready for her date. She thanked me and I was off. Harry looked whistfully in my direction and I just smiled at him a bit. He'd have to go on missing me for a while just so that I didn't flunk my classes. Mother and Father would _not _be happy.

I was headed out and down the halls as Jack went outside to chase more birds. Silly pup. I walked at a leisurely pace, feeling quite care-free. I had been so lost in my head I didn't expect what happened next. I couldn't move. Not a muscle. Frozen in my tracks and possibly rooted to the floor.

"Hey!" I shouted and struggled even more, to no avail.

Then I heard wicked laughter and I seethed. I can only assume that my assailant had used and advanced version of the leg-locker curse. If that's the case I am in a world of trouble. I knew who was responsible for my immobility even before I saw their face. The one person I have and always will hate with every fiber of my being. No, it's not Potter.

"Warwick, you vile prune!" I shouted, "Let me go!"

He merely chuckled in a soft, but devious manner. "Sorry, mate. I just figured out a way to capture the elusive white dragon and I'm not letting it go so easily."

He stroded over to me and, without hesitation, kissed me full on the lips simultaneously grabbing my backside with a firm hand. Great wanker! And he even tried to slide his tongue into my mouth! At first I refused, but then a thought occured and I allowed him access. Then while he ravaged my mouth, I bit down. Hard. My teeth caught his tongue and in an instant he backed off. I could see murderous rage flood his face as I smirked at him, smug.

"You little bitch!" he snarled.

"Go off and die somewhere, you disgusting git!" I shouted back.

And then I was on the floor. Warwick stood over me as my face swelled with pain. I could taste blood in my mouth and it started trickling down my chin.

"You better be careful, Malfoy. I will ruin you!" he hissed and slammed his foot as hard as possible into my genitals.

Needles to say, I screamed. I screamed bloody murder and I'm sure the whole school heard me. Merlin's Beard, it was the most excrushiating thing I've ever felt. My vision blurred and I cried. A choked sob escaped and I cursed myself for giving that evil prat any satisfaction. I lay there in immense pain, still unable to move as nausea overwhelmed me.

"See what defiance gets you?" Warwick asked in a calm manner as if he didn't do anything. He was totally stoic.

I couldn't say a word, instead I vomited on the stone floor and cried some more. I was something I'm usually not. Scared. I prayed to any deity that he wouldn't do_ that_ again. Anything but _that._

"Attero!" Someone yelled.

Apparently they listened. Through watery eyes, I could see that Warwick had deflected the spell that was thrown at him. And before making a hasty retreat, he leaned over and whispered to me.

"I have to go, but you'll see me again. I _promise."_

His footsteps faded into the distance as new footsteps rushed closer.

"Oh Gods, Draco!" Harry shouted, "Oh Gods, are you all right?"

Still unable to speak, and move, I shook my heard as I dug my teeth into my lip to keep from throwing up.

"Madame Pomfrey, Madame Pomfrey..." Harry rambled frantically. "Professor Dumbledore, Professor Dumbledore!"

And then he ran off, leaving me alone in the corridor. Just lovely. What if Warwick comes back? I had no other choice but to lay there wait. Soon I could heard quick footsteps again and hoped that it was Harry returning with help. Please let it be Harry returning with help.

~End Chapter 4~

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

AN: Okay, you got a new chapter. We met Ferria, who, for some reason, does not speak, Draco got attacked by a Ravenclaw, and Blaise is dating Luna. Ferria was inspired by Ekanite, whom I miss very much. My weird little Hufflepuff. *sniffle* Updates are slow, but I'm sticking to it. And I like reviews. *hint hint* Reviewing brings good luck. ;)

Bye lovlies! Until next time...


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh my stars!" Dumbledore said, "What happened?"

"I dunno, Professor. I just saw a boy standing over him," Harry said quickly.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Thank goodness, it was Harry and Dumbledore.

"Well, let's take him to the hospital wing," Dumbledore said.

Then before I really knew what was happening, I was hoisted up and dragged to the infirmary. Ow, could they be any rougher with me? I swear, it's not like I stubbed my toe. I demand to not be man-handled!

"Be gentle," I mumbled incoherently, "and watch the hair."

I heard Harry trying so desperately not to laugh, but Dumbledore wasn't as discreet. A low old-man chuckle sounded and I started grumbling on the inside. Come on people, don't laugh at me, I'm hurt! Badly, I might add. My eyes were closed the whole time, I was trying to not throw up all over myself. Everything seemed to be going smoothy. They were walking along, carrying me and supporting me as we made our way to the infirmary. And then, without warning, Harry screamed; I, simulaneously, was dropped.

"Ow, bitch!" I yelled as I landed on my arse and tumbled sideways.

"Ooh, sorry m'dear boy. Harry frightened me with all his loud screaming," Dumbledore said and he grabbed my arm and pulled me back up.

"Oh my god! A spider was in my hair!" Harry shouted.

"Well, in that case, I guess it's okay that you dropped me," I said crossly, "Tosser," I added for good measure.

Harry came back over to my side, "Sorry."

I still had my eyes closed when we resumed our trek to the hospital wing.

"Try not to throw me to the ground this time, eh?" I groused.

Harry scoffed, affronted, "I didn't _throw_ you... I just... er... artfully dropped you."

"Whatever, same thing. Either way I ended up on the floor. And _that_ was not very pleasant."

"I said I was sorry!" Harry whined.

"See if I let you snog me ever again," I said in indignation.

And then Dumbledore coughed uncomfortabley. He could have gone red too, but I wasn't looking. I snickered.

::::::::::::::::::::

Soon we were walking through the doors of the hospital wing. I was led to a soft bed, which I immediately layed down upon and stretched out. God, it just feels so nice, especially after that little run-in with that vile creature that calls itself a human. In case you're not following along, I'm talking about Devon Warwick. Yes, that vile, evil, foul, miserable, disgu-

"Oh, dear heavens!" Pomfrey shrieked, "What happened to the poor dear?" She asked, hovering over my bed, or at least I think she was. I still had my eyes shut.

"A Ravenclaw beat him up!" Harry informed her, rather loudly.

"Shut up, you prat! People can't know that _Draco Malfoy_ got beaten by a bloody _Ravenclaw!" _I yelled, one eye opening to glare at my ever-so-stupid boyfriend.

And now come the stares, well just one actually. A little girl lying in another bed a few feet away from me, looked curiously at me. Her arm was in a cast and she looked like she'd been crying. Probably was only in her first year. I glanced at her.

"Don't repeat anything you've heard here," I warned.

She nodded quickly in a nervous fashion and then turned away. I must frighten her. I always frighten the first years.

"So, anyway," Pomfrey cuts in, "I'll give him a quick diagnostic, then go from there."

She waved her wand over the length of my body, up and down, then back again. White smoke-like magic flowed out and seemingly covered me. It felt warm and tingly, like bath water and goose bumps. It only lasted a minute before it was gone. Pomfrey looked up from her spell. Her eyes were more on Dumbledore than anyone else.

"Mister Malfoy has a broken rib and bruised... erm..." she trailed off.

"Testicles?" I supplied helpfully.

"Indeed," Pomfrey comfirmed, turning a light pink.

Harry covered his mouth in an effort to subdue his laughter. I smirked too.

"Yes, well... a bone mending potion and a simple bruise healing spell should make him right as rain." Pomfrey said and vanished into her office.

I looked around at Harry and Dumbledore. They're staring at me.

"It's amazing. You're in the hospital and _not _as a result of you and Harry fighting," Dumbledore said with a amused twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes, yes. The world is so wonderful now. Rainbows and kittens," I blathered sarcastically.

Harry giggled at me. I hissed at him.

"Well, I best be leaving now. Minerva can get quite grumpy if left waiting," Dumbldore said, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Ew!" Harry and I shouted together.

"No, no. We're just going to have some tea toghether at the Three Broomsticks," Dumbledore stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

He then turn to leave the room, muttering something along the lines of 'Crazy, gutter-minded children!' and 'Yeesh!'.

I laughed my arse off as Harry pulled up a chair and sat down next to my bed. He grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

I smiled as my giggles subsided, "Better. Dumbldore should become a comedian,"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Yeah, and maybe I could become a drag queen?"

"No need to be bloody sarcastic," I sniffed.

"Why not? You do it all the time!" Harry fussed.

"It's only cute when _I_ do it," I said arrogantly.

Harry scoffed, "Sure, sweetie. Whatever you say."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

Now I heard a door opening, Madame Pomfrey re-entered the room, carrying a vial of dark orange liquid.

"Okay, Mister Malfoy," she said, handing me the vial, "drink all of this."

I popped the cork and sniffed the vile vial. Ha ha, see what I did there? No, seriously, that stuff smells hideous. Probably tastes worse. Nevertheless, I drank it all... and almost threw it back up. It left a horrible burning feeling in my throat and chest. Damn, can't they make potions taste like toffee or something? What are we? Primitive Muggles? Now Pomfrey was waving her wand over my... lower regions. Ha, poor gal. I'd hate to have her job.

Soon I started feeling better, strange little sensations tingling through my body. All the scrapes and bruises and whatnot seemed to be healing. I no longer felt nauseous from the pain, but from the potion. That is awful stuff.

"Alright, Mister Malfoy. You should be fine soon enough. I'll be back to check on you in a little while, then you can go," she said and whisked back into her office before I could say anything.

All was silent for a few minutes, Harry absent-mindedly petting my hand. I sighed contentedly and glaced over at Harry. He was lost in the petting of my gorgeous, pale hand. His dark hair had fallen over his eyes and I smiled inwardly. That unruly little prat, he's so cute it should be illegal. He then looked up, smiling too, but his lips were quivering and his eyes were wet. I also noticed little trails of dampness leading from his eyes down his cheeks. He was crying. I was puzzled and I gave him a concerned look. Why was he crying?

"Harry?" I asked.

"Oh, Draco. I'm sorry," he mumbled, "I'm so sorry he hurt you. I wish I could've prevented all this. You're just too beautiful to be harmed like this."

I smiled as I grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him toward me. Silly, sweet, over-protective, little bugger. I pulled him close to me and he had to crawl up on the bed a bit to get comfortable. I held his hand firmly against my chest, intertwining our fingers together. He smiled down at me and wiped his eyes, just as I began to nuzzle his neck and the dark strands of hair that tickled my face. He smelled so nice, like flowers of varying nature and I sighed, ruffling the fine hairs on his warm skin. I heard him let out an involuntary squeak as he shivered in pleasure. He chuckled under his breath and grinned foolishly, gazing down at me lying in that ruddy hopsital bed.

"Harry," I said in a soft tone as I kissed the back of his hand, "You're not responsible for this in any way. I assure you, my darling. And I'm _so_ thankful it was me getting my arse kicked and not you."

Harry choked a bit as he laughed and sobbed at the same time. Closing his eyes, he gripped my hand harder and nuzzled affectionately against my collarbone.

"Selfish as always," he whispered in a teasing tone.

I laughed. And decided to sniff his hair like I had done on our first night in the Shrieking Shack. I buried my nose deep in his dark, soft, wild locks and comitted his scent to memory. He smelled _so _good. My sweet Harry.

"It's only because I care about you," I stated in the most warm and loving voice I could muster at the moment.

Harry looked up in surprise and his lips twitched into a small smile. "I care about you too," he admitted.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" I asked, looking wistfully out the window on the other wall. The sun filtered into the room and filled the bland area with warm light that danced and skittered on the floor in all different patterns thanks to the rustling leaves on the trees outside.

"What's amazing?" Harry asks, bewildered.

I sighed a heavy, breathy sigh and then turned to him again; looking into those gorgeous, deep emerald eyes resemble green fire. My favorite kind of fire - now I totally get it why Blaise thinks fire is sexy.

I whispered into Harry's ear, "That we've known eachother for three years. It feels like forever ago. I can't believe I was actually such a prat to you..." I said and trailed off as tears began to form in my eyes, "I'm sorry Harry."

Harry gave me a little sympathetic smile and squeezed my hand tighter as his other caressed my hair, "It's okay."

"No! No, it's not okay," I whimpered though my tears, "I feel horrible for the way I treated you. I just wanted you to be my friend, and I was jealous you didn't choose me. I thought... that maybe if I could just get you to notice me... I wanted you to pay attention to me, but that's no excuse..."

Harry smiled and leaned his forehead against mine, "Shh, it's okay, sweet heart. I understand. You can stop apologising to me."

I sniffled and dried my tears with the collar of my shirt. I then looked back up at Harry; he was smiling lovingly and I blushed.

"You're too Gryffindor for your own good," I said.

He just grinned stupidly, his face now mere inches from mine, "And you're too Slytherin for your own good."

I chuckled at him. Yes, it's true. Sometimes my Slytherin-ness gets me into trouble. I could feel Harry's warm breath on my face. Before I could say or do anything, his lips met mine. Just a gentle touch, a gentle brush. I hummed pleasurably and smiled through the kiss. He shifted and moved closer; he even got on the bed with me. One leg placed on either side of my hips; he straddled me as we kissed. My lips moved against his slowly in a tongue-less kiss. The warmth of his mouth against mine making me feel happy and comfortable. I slowly broke the kiss though and turned my head to the side, where Harry's lips attached to my pale neck and began leaving a trail of soft little kisses.

"My precious Draco. So snuggly, warm, and beautiful," he said between kisses.

I laughed and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, "My precious Harry, so cute, scruffy, and stubborn."

He chuckled and silently left more and more kisses along my neck and collarbone. occasionally his tongue would flick out to taste my skin and I would always shiver. It tickled a bit too, but I won't tell him that. He'll try to use it against me. I chuckled lowly at myself.

"Mmm, Draco," Harry mumbled against my skin, "I want to make love to you,"

And that's when my heart stopped and I could feel my cold blood growing colder. Make love? As in... _sex?_ I'm not ready for that. We're both only thirteen anyway! Besides we've only been dating for a few weeks! It's too soon. I don't wanna rush into anything! I mean, sure we've know eachother for years, but we've only just begun to get to _know_ eachother as people and as friends. There's so many things I have yet to learn about him. Like what's his favorite color! I mean I should know, but I don't! I can't give myself to someone if I don't even know his favorite color! Okay, now I'm being ridiculous, and whenever I lose my virginity I would like it to be with him, but not right now! And especially not in a hospital bed! Well, he probably meant like in the Room of Requirement or something, but still...

"Hey, Draco. You okay?" Harry asked, giving me a worried look.

I shook myself out of my tumultuous thoughts, "Yeah, I'm fine, love. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked a bit harsher and sarcastic than I would have liked.

Harry was taken aback, "I'm sorry for whatever I said, I didn't mean to upset you,"

Daft as always.

I shook my head, "It's okay. I'm sorry too. I'm just a little tired,"

Harry smiled at me again and placed another sweet kiss on my lips.

"Ugh, that's disgusting," a silky voice drawled in severe distaste,

Harry jumped; startled. He quickly broke the kiss and tried to get of me, but managed to fall off the bed entirely and onto the floor with a nice, loud thud. I snickered behind my hands.

"Ow, that hurt..." Harry grumbled from the floor.

Severus smirked as he leisurely strode over to us. "Maybe next time you decide to molest my godson, you should make sure no one is going to walk in on you," he said to Harry with one brow quirked.

Harry looked up at him from the floor; very sheepish, "Yes, Professor."

Then paying no further attention to Harry, Severus looked at me, "How are you feeling, Draco?"

I shrugged, "I'm better now, but I hurt before. Warwick tried to crush my bits to.. well, bits!"

Severus shook his head at me, giving a low half-amused chuckle, "Oh, Draco. You're pathetically witty sometimes. So unlike your father."

A vein twitched in my forhead and I hissed at him, "You evil man!" And then turned my head away in an angry huff... lepuff. Oh, sorry. Being pathetically witty again.

"Well, anyway," Severus continued, "I just wanted to see if you were still alive. Your mother will surely want to know about this. And I will personally make sure that Warwick has hell to pay over this."

I smiled, very pleased. "Will you make him drink a potion that rots his ears off?" I asked, hopeful.

Severus smirked, "I wish, no, Albus would probably fire me for that. It's such a bloody shame, really."

I laughed and clapped my hands together and even Harry laughed too.

"No, I think Albus will suspend him though, but not before I give him detention cleaning all the toilets in the castle," Severus said with a devious smirk.

"Brilliant, Professor!" Harry suddenly shouted.

Severus looked utterly shocked. Had Harry really just _complimented_ him? Yes, yes he did.

"Er... thank you, Potter. Goobye, Draco," Severus said and billowed out of the room.

He must have had to leave in a hurry before Harry says something else nice to him. I sighed and laughed to myself again. Severus was so fun at times. I'm glad he's looking out for me. It's so nice to have such a caring godfather, even if he seems unemotional at times.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Alright, Mister Malfoy. You may leave. Everything looks fine," she said as she finished performing the diagnostic spell and put her wand away.

I got off the bed and stretched, "Thanks, Madame Pomfrey,"

She smiled warmly at me, "You're most welcome, young man."

I smiled back and began to walk out of the infirmary with Harry beside me. I had just barely pulled the door open when she spoke once more.

"Don't get into anymore fights, you hear?" she called after us, tone endearing as if we were her own children.

"Yes, ma'am," I said.

Harry and I walked down the halls. It was already three o' clock in the afternoon. I missed my chance to study for my potions homework and I needed to still go and help Pansy with getting ready for her date with that strange Hufflepuff girl. Merlin, what a long and unpleasant day this has been... and is going to be... ugh. Harry gently grasped my hand as we walked. I looked down at our clasped hands and then at him. A smirk ghosted my face.

"Feeling bold, are we?" I asked.

Harry smiled, "Maybe just a bit,"

There was no one around to see us holding hands, so I was okay with it. I would probably die if our peers saw us. I'm not ashamed of him, I just don't want everyone to know we're going together just yet. Someone would tell the ruddy _Prophet_ and my parents would find out before I was ready to tell them. Then I'd have to kill Skeeter. Not that it would be a tragedy or anything. Maybe Severus would let me use his Spleen Melting potion...

I laughed and held onto Harry's hand tighter, "Would you come with me?"

"Where?" Harry asked, entirely bewildered.

"To get Pansy. She wants me to make her glamorous and you're going to help."

"What? Why?" Harry asked in disappointment.

"She's going on a date tonight and because I said so," I smirk challengingly.

"Fine," Harry grumbled, "but I'm not very good at fashion and whatnot."

I chuckled, "Oh, I know, dear."

Harry scowled and stuck his tongue out at me. I just laughed.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

I entered the Slytherin dorms as Harry waited outside. I had to hurry, so that no one would see Harry Potter loitering in the dungeons on a Saturday. They'd think he'd gone mad. I hurried up the stairs to the girls' dorm.

_Knock knock,_ "Pansy," _knock knock, _"Pansy," _knock knock, _"Pansy." I called after every two knocks.

The door clicked open and Pansy stepped through, out onto the landing with me. She looked very pleased to see me as she had a big grin on her face.

"Hi, Draco," she said, knowing why I was here.

I grabbed her hand in a dramatic fashion as I spoke the same way, "Come, my darling. It's time for your make-over!"

She giggled at me as I dragged her down the stairs and out into the hall where Harry stood. Except that Harry was no where to be found. I looked up and down the corridor before calling to him.

"Harry! Where for art thou Harry?" I said in a sing-song voice.

"I'm over here," Harry whispered and poked his head out from behind a large suit of armour, "Tiny Slytherins! They were everywhere!"

Harry walked over to me and I embraced him. "Poor thing, I won't let the tiny Slytherins get you," I playfully mocked.

Harry fake cried on me, "Thank you," but he had a smile on his face the whole time.

Pansy was giggling at us, "You boys are so weird,"

I shrugged and conceded, "Yes we are."

I set off again down the halls and back the way we came. Harry and Pansy following close behind.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After our relatively short walk, we found ourselves in one of the abandoned corridors that no one uses anymore, except for lost first years. Harry and Pansy had been chatting the whole time, making me feel left out, but just a bit really. They were talking about muggle movies that I knew nothing of. I don't know how Pansy knew anything about muggle movies, but then she mentioned that Ferria was a half-blood and that her mother loved muggle movies. So that would make sense. And Harry, well, he grew up with muggles, so I suppose he would know a lot about those sorts of things. I'm going to have to remeber to ask him about movies. They sound interesting... I pulled myself from the distraction and faced the grey stone wall. I closed my eyes and concentrated.

_I need to make Pansy look beautiful for her date,_ I thought.

Nothing happened for a minute, but then the stone wall began to slowly morph into a heavy, wooden door. I smirked and looked back at Harry and Pansy and motioned for then to follow as I started to open the large door. They smiled eagerly and we all walked into the room, letting the door fall closed behind us with a creak.

The interior of the room was vast like when Harry and I came here for our date, but the walls were covered in blue and white glitter. The ceiling was enchanted to look like the sky after it rains. All bright and sunny, with a few clouds and a faint rainbow. There were mirrors aligned along the walls and a _huge _mahogany wardrobe in the back that probably contained every expensive kind of clothing ever made. And over a ways was a lavish table and chair that was set up like a salon. Make-up adorned the table and next to it was a sink type thing for washing hair. This was perfect. This smart room alway knows exactly what to do. Well, better get to work.

I smirked deviously and grabbed Pansy's hand, "Come hither, my dear. You shall be the bell of the ball."

She giggled at me; embarrassed and flattered that I'm so willing to help her. Harry was laughing at me. I suppose I _was_ being amusing, but it still disgruntled me a bit. Silly Harry. I dragged her over to the salon area.

"Okay, first I'd like to work on that dreadful hair of yours," I said, smirking.

"What, may I ask, is wrong with my hair?" she playfully shrieked.

"Oh, darling. It's _absolutely_ _hideous!"_ I continued in my overly dramatic speaking.

Harry was cracking up so hard while sitting on the floor.

I looked over Pansy's shoulder to scowl at him, "Shut your mouth,"

Harry looked up, still laughing, but trying to stifle his erratic giggles. "So, sorry. I shall zip it."

I smiled, "It's okay. I was just teasing."

Harry smiled too as he got off his arse, "What can I do to help?"

I tapped my finger against my chin in deep thought, "Go over to the wardrobe and pick out any dresses that you think would look good on her."

Harry nodded and scampered off to the wardobe. I looked down at Pansy, sitting in the chair.

"Let's get started shall we? There is much to do!" I annouced and grabbed ahold of my instruments of beauty. That sounds so weird in my head. Usually it's 'instruments of destruction' or 'instruments of pain', but those would not be good to use in this particular situation. I laughed to myself. It was time for the artist to make a materpiece! Geez, I sound really gay right now... sigh.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"No, no, no! Those are all _wrong!"_ I screamed at Harry.

My hair was damp and sweaty against my forehead. I had taken my robes off earlier and was now only wearing my trousers and my white button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to elbows. It was almost six o' clock in the evening and Pansy's date was at six-thirty. I still needed to finish applying her make-up and Harry had decided - probably not on purpose, the por boy is ignorant when it comes to fashion - to pick out all the _worst _dresses in the entire wardrobe.

"You fool! You've doomed us all!" I shouted at Harry who looked very frightened of me right now, "Find a black, back-less, spaggetti-strap dress that is only four inches below the knee! Do you understand?" I think my face was turning red.

Harry nodded very quickly as he clutched onto a crappy dress for dear life.

"Good, go!" Harry ran back to the wardrobe faster than I've ever seen.

I wiped sweat off my face with the hem of my shirt and walked back over to Pansy. I grabbed the make-up kit again, picking up where I left off. A touch of blush, another dab of eyeliner, but not too much. I don't my dear Pansy looking like a slut on her first date. And now for an application of sparkly pink lip gloss and perfect! I stepped back to admire my work and, honestly, I have never seen Pansy look this _stunning._ I smirked proudly.

"How does it look?" Pansy asked nervously.

"It looks wonderful!" I said, very pleased.

Pansy squealed in delight.

"Is this okay?" Harry asked as he ran over to me, holding up a dress for my perusal. He handed it to me and I thoroughly inspected it.

"It's absolutely perfect, Harry!" I exclaimed in sheer joy and wrapped my arms around his neck, giving him a big kiss.

He looked shocked and a bit dazed as I pulled away from him. "Thanks," he muttered, grinning stupidly.

I leaned Pansy's chair up and gave her the dress, "Here, put this on," I said then checked the time with a good old Tempus charm, "Cripes! Hurry up, it already ten after!"

I cast a Fog Charm over the mirror-lined walls so Pansy wouldn't see herself sooner than I wanted. She leapt to her feet and ran to the changing stall on the opposite end of the room. I sighed and sagged into the chair she had just vacated. Harry walked over to me and placed a hand on my weary shoulder.

"You did an incredible job, Draco," he said softly to me, smiling.

I smiled up at him, "Thank you. It was exhausting though."

Harry nodded, "You do look very tired."

"I am," I agreed.

He leaned down and kissed my cheek. I gave him a warm smile and turned to kiss him too, but I ended up kissing his nose and not his lips. Harry wrinkled his nose and chuckled at me.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you like that," I said, ashamed.

Harry laughed, "It's fine. I understand you're just stressed."

I shook my head, "You really are Saint Potter, aren't you?"

Harry laughed and was about to reply when Pansy came out of the stall. She walked back over to us and my jaw fell open. As I assume Harry's did as well.

"Well, how do I look?" she asked, hopeful.

Next to me, I could hear Harry speaking incoherent gibberish. I nodded, too stunned to speak.

"That bad, huh?" she asked.

I shook my head, "Harry. Be a dear and go fetch a pair of black heels."

Harry stepped away, still mumbling.

"Draco," Pansy whined, "please just tell me how I look."

I chuckled, "I'll do you one better, I'll show you."

I waved my wand in a swift motion overhead and the fog lifted from the mirrors. I raised my hand and gestured toward them.

"Take a look for yourself," I said.

She looked skeptical at me as she turned. Though once her eyes landed on herself, she was just as stunned as Harry and I were...

"Oh, Draco! I look _beautiful!_ I'm so pretty. You're amazing. Oh, Merlin. I'm lovely! You should do this for a living!" she babbled and looked as though she might cry.

I quickly sprung from the chair and ran to her. "Don't you dare _cry!_"

If she cried it would ruin her make-up and all my hard work, then I'd have to kill her. And I'm sure no one would be happy with that. Especially me, I'd be locked in Azkaban for many, many years. I'd just rather avoid the whole fiasco.

"Okay, sorry. I'm just so happy!" she said and threw herself on me.

She squeezed me tighter than I've ever been squeezed before. "Ow, you're crushing me... and my delicate internal organs," I grumbled/choked from within her so-called 'hug'.

She laughed a bit. "Sorry, Dracy-poo. I'm just so thrilled. I love you," she said as she released me and kissed me on the cheek. I sighed, thankful to be free of her death-grip.

"Dracy-poo?" Harry shouted in amusement and disbelief as he brought the heels over.

"Shut up," I scowled at him, taking the heels, then turned back to Pansy, "Yes, yes. I love you too. Here, put these on." I handed her the shoes.

She smiled as she held onto me for balance as she put one heel on at a time, then walked around in them, "Ooh, I like these. Thanks Draco. Thanks Harry." She smiled and hugged us both, albeit more gentle this time.

"Now hurry and get your arse out of here before Winterson gets her knickers in a twist!" I scolded like the loving mother that I am.

Pansy giggled and ran toward the door. "Thanks guys. I love you both," she called and waved to us as she left.

The heavy wood door closed behind her, leaving me and Harry alone. Oh, dear... alone. What if he brings up that subject from earlier? My face flushed as I glanced at Harry from the corner of my eye. He was on the floor, propped up with his back against the wardrobe. When did he get over there?

"I'm hungry, Draco," he suddenly said to me.

I sighed in relief. "Wanna go to dinner?" I asked.

Harry nodded and stood, "Yes, please."

I stood too and went over to gather my robes that were in a heap a few feet away. I held them over my arm as I walked out of the Room of Requirement with Harry. We exited and the door turned back into just a slab of stone wall as if there had never been a door there. I gave a low chuckle. Harry and I walked side by side, though we didn't hold hands or even really look at eachother. Some people were out walking around, so it was best that we kept our hands to outrselves. Though being seen together wasn't such a bad thing. I rather liked the idea of people knowing that we're friends. We went down many empty corridors, until we got to the Great Hall. Almost no one was there. We were considerably early... The only people who were there were Weasley, Granger, Longbottom, Finnigan and a few others I don't even know or care about.

Harry and I had walked in together at the exact same moment. His friends looked up to see us. They looked around at eachother, then back at us. They all wore shocked and horrified expressions. Why would they be shocked? Harry told them he and I were friends, so us walking in together shouldn't be a - oh crap! I held my robes over my arm! My hair was stuck to my forehead from sweating so much while fixing Pansy up and Harry barely looked any better, considering he was rifling through the wardrobe for forever! We looked a complete mess! They probably thought we'd been off snogging or shagging!

_Oh, Merlin Avada Kedavra me now! _I screamed in my head.

I wish I at least had gone back to the dungeons to shower. It wouldn't have made a difference, we were very early for dinner anyway.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid. _I mentally yelled.

"They're staring at us," Harry whispered to me.

"They think we've been off having a romp in the bushes," I said quietly.

Harry gaped at me like a fish out of water. "What?" he hissed, "How do you know _that?"_

I scoffed, "Look at us! We're a mess."

Harry groaned in misery as he walked over to the Gryffindor table. He took his seat next to Weasley as I made my way over to the practically empty Slytherin table. I was so tired I didn't care what kind of food I ate, so as long as I ate. I think I just randomly grabbed whatever and filled my plate with it. I glanced at Harry, who had a mad blush on his face and was waving his hands frantically.

_I knew they thought we were fooling around!_ I thought to myself.

I dug my fork into my food and took a generous bite. Though I kind of wish I hadn't, because I was eating brownies and turkey. God, I'm tired. I rolled my eyes at myself and managed to seperate my food as not to have unwanted crossovers. I sat quietly and ate, not paying attention to anything, until a Gryffindor shouted.

"Harry and Malfoy, sittin' in a tree, s-n-o-g-g-i-n-g!" Finnigan yelled in an excited, teasing manner.

I happened to be drinking butterbeer at the time and nearly inhaled it. So instead I spit it out all over the table and myself. I started coughing a lot and grabbed a napkin to cover my mouth and to try and wipe butterbeer off me and my nice shirt. It's probably ruined now! Stupid loud-mouthed Gryffindors. I saw Harry staring at me with a worried expression.

"I'm fine," I mouthed to him.

"Okay," he mouthed back.

The other few students in the room were staring at me too. Now I'm going to have to kill that stupid Irish kid. Can't I ever have a break? Yeesh. Suddenly feeling not very hungry, I stood and began to leave.

I was almost out the door when I heard, "So, is Malfoy good in bed?"

I looked back so quick I might have given myself whiplash, then, unfortunately, I crashed into the wall. And more unfortunately, they all started laughing their arses off. Ugh, this was all Finnigan's fault! I'm so going to make him pay! I pulled my wand from my pocket and pointed it straight at him.

"You foul tosser," I hissed, "Cretum hair!" I shouted with a large overhead wave of my wand then pointed at him.

Yellow light shot out from my wand and hit Finnigan right smack in the middle of the face before he could get away. He looked surprised, especially when nothing happened at first. Though soon enough, his hair started growing wildly. Ear, nose, head, chin, and eyebrow hair all sprouted and grew furiously until it reached the floor. He essentially looks like a small haystack, being covered in all that hair. I howled with laughter, as did everyone else.

"Help! I can't see. Help me, please!" he shouted in horror to no one in particular.

"Not a chance!" I said hotly and stalked out of the room, still laughing.

I all but jogged back to the dungeons. That stupid prat had me so angry. I quickly showered. The water was so hot and scalding, but I didn't care. I was sweaty and gross. I needed to get clean, besides I'm still so angry at Mr. Loud and Irish. I scrubbed furiously with a loofa... shut up. The soap cleansed my skin and made me feel refreshed. I turned the water off and got out, wrapping a large, black towl around my waist. I walked to my bed, where Jack was sleeping and began looking for my clothes. I found grey shorts and a white T-shirt in my trunk, so I put those on. They're so soft and comfortable. I was just about to scoot Jack over so I could get into bed, but then I noticed his leg. It was bloody. I was horrified. My eyes practically bugged out as I saw he had three large gashes across his hind leg. The blood was dry now, but it was all matted into his fur.

"Oh, Merlin. What has happened to you, Jack!" I shouted and scared the crap out of my sleeping dog.

He looked at me with sorrowful and sad eyes. Though I could tell there was fear too. I picked up my wand and cast a simple Healing Charm. The dried blood was still matted in his fur, but at least his wounds were closed up. He whined a bit at me and licked my hand.

"Poor boy," I said and slid into bed next to him, "What hapened to you?"

He only whined some more and curled into my stomach. I rested my head on my pillow and began to pet him. Thoughts raced through my head at an alarming pace, but I was yawning a lot. And soon, I was drifting off into an early sleep. Yes, seven at night is too early to be going to bed, but I have had a hell of a day and I need my rest. Maybe tommorow I could find out what happened to Jack, among other things... Like seeing how Pansy's date went and if Finnigan still has hair growing out of him every which way. I laughed. I hope nobody helps him.

"Damn you, Finnigan. You deserved it," was my last mumbled sentence before I was out like a light.

~End Chapter 5~

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, exept my OC's and some fun things around my house... A/N: Okay, I tried to update rather quickly because I'm not sure how much time I'll have. Real life is a bitch. God, I'm so tired right now and my arse hurts from this bloody chair. I hope you like this chapter, lots of stuff happened and it's pretty long... Please review if you want me to continue this fic. It gives me inspiration and motivation. And right now I could use some. It all sucks so bad right now. Bye lovlies! Until next time... ~collapse~


	6. Chapter 6

Hogwarts: 3rd Year.

Sunday, October, 8th.

_Tap, Tap, Tap._

The sound resounded on my window loudly. Waking me from my slumber and my delightfully naughty dreams about Harry and chocolate sauce. I groaned and shifted under the comforter, covering my head and face with my pillow, trying to fall back asleep.

_Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap..._

"Alright! Shut up you bloody pest!" I growled as I slowly pulled myself from my warm bed and walked over to the window.

I unlatched it to let Lucifer in, but he only sat on the little ledge outside. He had a letter in his beak that was from my parents. I reached for the letter; he decided to fly into the room. He landed on my chair and dropped the letter on the desk. I rolled my eyes.

"Can't you ever not be annoying?" I asked, glaring at him, as I went to go and get my letter that he was playing keep-away with. Bloody bird.

Lucifer hooted low, it sounded almost sarcastic. I picked up the letter, made of smooth parchment with the Malfoy insignia on it; my name written in beautiful script on the front. I gently pried it open and read the letter. It was short, a response to my earlier 'Thank you' letter. It was undoubtedly from my Father.

_**You're most welcome, Draco.**_

_**Your mother and I love you no matter what. You are our only child. We only want what's best for you and what makes you happy.**_

_**Take care. **_

_**Love Father.**_

_**ps.**_

_**Give Lucifer an owl treat when you get this.**_

I smirked and chuckled lightly. Father was always fussing over his precious owl. I shook my head in mildly amused exasperation. I looked at Lucifer, who was ruffling his feathers and apparently awaiting a treat. My father must have told Lucifer that I'd give him one. Stupid bird is too smart. That sentence contradicted itself... Oh, well. So, reluctantly, I bent down to retrieve a couple of treats, from the bag in my desk drawer, that my father had sent me. The drawer was heavy and it made a loud creak when I jerked it open. I looked around nervously for a second to make sure that none of the other boys had woken up.

Breathing a sigh of relief, I returned to fetching treats. I just reached in and grabbed a few, then spread them on the table for that bloody owl. He ate them quickly like he was worried someone might steal them, or I might decide to take them away... or I might hit him while he's not looking. Then with a begrudgingly hooted 'thanks' he spread his wings and flew back out the window. Yay, he's gone now. At that moment I wondered if I could hit him with a stunning spell without my father knowing... probably not.

I heard Jack yawn from his place on my bed and that drew my attention. I saw him curled up and licking his partially healed wound. Poor Jack. I walked over to him and began to pet him. He nuzzled my hand with his face and I smiled.

"You're such a good boy." I said as he looked at me with his small dark eyes. His tongue lolled about and he looked like he was smiling. A big stupid doggy smile. I couldn't help but smile stupidly too. And then-

"Noooooo! Please... No... Not the water! No... you killed it!" Blaise shouted in his sleep, tossing and turning violently; grabbing onto anything and everything he could get his hands on and held onto them for dear life as if his pillow would save him from his nightmare. He whimpered pitifully into it.

I looked at my sleeping friend in shock, one eyebrow arched high above the other, and rolled my eyes. He must be dreaming about fire again... dumb arse. I looked around the room; there wasn't much to do and it seemed boring without anyone else awake...

I sighed and jumped up from my bed to go take a quick shower. Jack followed my into the bathroom and hopped up on the toilet while I showered. Seemed like he doesn't really want to be alone. I grimaced a bit. I wonder what happened to him. Pets don't usually get randomly attacked in Hogwarts... unless he tried to bite the Whomping Willow.

The hot water felt good on my body. Easing and erasing all previous tension I had been carrying. Soap and shampoo cleaned my skin as their scents filled my nose and relaxed me further. It's like aroma therapy. My mother is quite taken with aroma therapy as well. Once done, I put on a nice pair of black sweat pants and a long sleeved white shirt. The weather was getting cold and I would prefer not to freeze to death, even though it's only about 65 degrees outside... I know, I'm being over-dramatic. Shut up. I can't risk getting hypothermia. I'll die young and leave nothing behind, but a pretty corpse and a sad Harry Potter. Okay, now I'm just being riddikulus! See what I did there? Ha ha.

Jack followed me down the stairs in to the lavish common room that was purely Slytherin. Green and silver decour from wall to wall. Pansy sat in a soft green chair near the fire... which happen to also be green.

"Hey, Pansy." I said and went over to sit on the arm.

"Hi, Draco." she said and smiled, looking up from the book she was reading.

"How'd your date go?" I asked.

She smiled and blushed a bit as she closed her book on the dog-eared page. "It was wonderful. Ferria thought I looked beautiful. We sat out under the full moon and had a picnic... then we snogged a bit. It was magical." Pansy gushed and hugged her book to her chest, blushing even more. I laughed at her obvious shyness. She's so cute sometimes... for a girl that is.

"That's great." I said and pat her arm, "I'm glad you had fun... and got yourself snogged."

She turned and smiled up at me, "Thanks, Draco... and be quiet, or I'll have to spell those lips shut."

I cackled, "You wouldn't dare."

And evil smirk came upon her red lips, "Yes, I _would _dare. And then how'll you kiss your precious Potter?"

I paled. "Okay, okay. I'll be quiet."

She laughed triumphantly. I scowled and playfully punched her in the arm. She just continued to laugh.

I shifted and suddenly noticed the book in her lap._ The Complete Guide To Veela Taming_ _by Vincent Vondenburg. _How odd. I shrugged, Pansy always likes to read weird books. I then stood from my spot on her chair. "I'll see you later. I wanna go see Harry right now." I said to her as I grabbed my long black cloak that was hanging on the coat hook near the portrait hole. Just then Jack jumped up in Pansy's lap and snuggled there. I guess he'd rather stay with her today. That's fine, she likes him; he'll be in good hands.

She looked skeptically at me. "It's awfully early," she said, "Won't he still be sleeping?"

I shrugged with a devilish little smirk that's purely Malfoy, "Well, if he is, he won't be for long."

I threw my coat on and billowed out the portrait hole in a such a dramatic fashion that even Severus would be proud of it. It was very early and hardly anyone would be awake. I strut down the halls, toward Gryffindor tower, when I heard some soft foot steps coming from the corridor ahead. I slowed and stopped for a moment, I hoped that it wasn't Devon Warwick; that would be disastrous, considering that I'd have to hex him three ways from Friday.

Then the steps came closer and the person who walked around the corner was... Luna Lovegood?

"Oh, hello Draco Malfoy." she said in a light, wispy voice.

That girl always was an odd-ball. "Hello, Lovegood," I said and then, "What're you doing up at this hour?" I asked out of blatant curiosity.

"I'm looking for my knickers." she said sweetly.

"Wha-?"

"They've gone missing." she smiled serenely, "All of my knickers just... poof!" she said, softly gesturing with her hands to elaborate how they just 'poofed' into thin air.

"All of them?" I asked, somewhat horrified. Who would go around stealing Lovegood's knickers? Maybe it was Blaise. He and her are dating afterall. Maybe instead of a fire fetish, he now has moved onto a panty fetish. I'm going to have to have a serious talk with that disturbed boy. I just hope he isn't wearing them... Oh, Merlin! I'm going to have to obliviate myself now!

"Yes." Luna said, effectively ripping me away from my creepy thoughts. "I think a Gulping Plimpy stole them, actually." she whispered to me and smiled.

"Gulping Plimpy? Seriously?"

"Oh, yes. They're devilish little buggers." Again, sweet tone, sweet smile, "Like you." she added thoughtfully.

"Thanks," I grumbled sarcastically.

"You're welcome." she said with a sincere smile. This girl does _not_ know the meaning of sarcasm!

"My father says they're not real." I told her abruptly.

"They're very real." she whispered serenely again. "Keep an eye on your underpants or they might o poof too."

"Er... okay?" I said.

She giggled, "Goodbye Draco Malfoy," she said and skipped off in all her wispyness.

"Eh..." I mumbled and turned back to my intended destination. I don't really think my underpants are going anywhere... Are they? Ooh... I hope Blaise doesn't steal my underpants. That would be whole new levels of disturbing that I don't even want to consider!

I knocked on the Fat Lady, and she was none too happy. Her shrill voice yelling something about 'no manners' and 'rude little Malfoy'. Though I didn't really care, she's one of the most annoying paintings in the whole castle... I wonder if anyone would notice is she suddenly burst into flames by Incendio?

Blaise would notice, that's for sure. He can smell fire from miles away. He's better than a dog.

Soon footsteps shuffled over to the door and it swung open. Granger stood on the other side, glaring balefully at me. Her arms folded over her chest. To her, I was a very unwelcomed sight indeed.

"What is it, Malfoy?" she asked, hatred rolling off her tongue.

I smirked, "Oh, nothing. I'm just looking for virgin mudbloods to sacrifice at the alter..." Granger's eyes widened and her face went pale. Am I serious? She may want to be careful around me...

"So, come with me and maybe the Slytherins can finally raise up the Dark Lord from Hell." I flashed her a brilliant smile. One so sweet and charming, but that anger flaring in her eyes did not dissipate.

"How dare you?" Granger shrieked, "You are an evil creature!"

"Oi, Hermione. What's going on?" Weasley asked before appearing in the doorway. "Oh. Get lost Malfoy." he said with a scowl.

"Not a chance, I'm here for Potter." I said with an air of superiority. Granger looked angry for a moment, like she wanted to hex my arse off; Weasley still looked highly displeased. What could I possibly want with Potter, other than to pound his face in?

"He's asleep!" Granger hissed.

"Perfect! Sleeping sacrifices are always the best!" I cackled. Now Weasley paled too, stepping in front of Granger and pointing his wand at my face. Though, I'm not completely daft, I had raised my wand at the same time.

"Abra Kedabra?" I said and flicked my wand, not expecting anything to happen.

"What the hell, Malfoy?" Granger asked, apparently familiar with those muggle words.

Weasley looked confused, and then something happened. He started to glow! And then shrink before our eyes, and transform!

"The hell?" I said and backed up. We watched in horror as Weasley turned into a little red rubber ball! I stared, with my brows deeply furrowed. How bizarre.

"Oh, Ron!" Granger shrieked and lurched for the ball. I was closer though and grabbed it first. "Uh, uh. I'm gonna hold onto this for a while. Just for fun." I smirked. "I like to play with balls-" Shut up, that's not meant to be dirty! "-they're quite fun to bounce around."

"You arse!" Granger yelled - wow, when does goody-two-shoes Granger ever cuss? - and reached for her wand, but then something stopped her.

"Wha's all the racket?" Harry grumbled, stepping out into the halls and rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"He turned Ron in-"

"Here, Potter. Catch!" I said, cutting her off, and bounced the ball to him. Harry caught it in his hands and looked at it for a second. He smiled and bounced the ball a few times before tossing it back to me. He seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Harry! Stop bouncing Ron!" Granger shrieked as he tossed it back to me.

"What? Ron?" Harry said in shock.

"Yes, Ron!" Granger yelled, "Malfoy Abra Kedabra'd him and now he's a rubber ball!"

Harry looked from me to her and then back to me, before bursting in uncontrollable laughter.

"Harry!" Granger shrieked.

"Wha? It's... funny!" Harry blurt out.

"I agree!" I laughed too.

"I mean, it's not like he really hurt Ron. I'm sure you can find a counter curse in one of those many books you read." Harry said, as he finally stopped laughing.

"Yeah, Granger. Go bury your nose in a book." I said mockingly and waved my hand dismissively.

Granger scowled and looked like she wanted to murder me in a very painful way. I just smirked at her. Then she turned incredulously at Harry. When does Harry ever not scream at me for hurting his best friend? Granger looked lost, like she was thrown into an alternate universe. Poor mudblood. She has been thrown into an alternate universe. One with magic and unicorns that her brain just can't comprehend... No, now I'm just being an arse. I see why she wants to hex me.

Harry shook his head like he was exasperated with me, "Can I have him?"

"Him who?" I said innocently, hiding the Ron ball behind my back... No one will find it there.

"Him Ron." Harry smiled, still holding out his hand to me expectantly.

"Hmm," I thoughtfully, tilted my head back and looked up at the ceiling, "Him Ron... My memory is a bit fuzzy... Hmm, where could I have put him?"

Harry snorted and reached behind me to try and grab the Ron Ball. He knew it was behind my back. Darn. Potter's more clever than he looks.

"Nah-Uh!" I said and stepped back holding my hand high above my head and out of his reach. I wasn't going to give in so easily. Where's the fun in that?

"You cheeky little bastard, give him back," Harry laughed as he reached for the ball, coming very close, but not close enough. Oh, if only he was a couple inches taller!

Granger stood in strange bemusement as she watched us. We're playing keep-away with her boyfriend, in such a good natured manner, like we're old friends. And like I wasn't going to do some serious harm to her precious ball. What is wrong with the world? Has it turned on it's axis? Has everyone gone insane? I bet she's thinking. And I'm laughing my arse off on the inside, though a small smirk is evident on my lips.

"Draco," Harry whispered into my ear, so that Granger couldn't hear, "give me the ball and I'll promise you lots of kisses later."

I suddenly bit my bottom lip as my face turned pink. Very tempting, very tempting indeed. Granger looked at me and him very curiously. What is Harry whispering into my ear? And why am I blushing? It's disturbing, is what it is. So very disturbing.

"Ok..." I mumbled weakly and handed Harry the little red ball. I'm a sucker for Potter kisses...

Harry was smiling triumphantly as he handed the ball to Granger. She looked pleased and a bit smug. Maybe Harry secretly threatened me? That's the only possible explanation!

"Now, can you try and change him back... please?" Harry pouted at me.

Granger looked even more confused. When does Harry Potter ever pout at Draco Malfoy? When he's bribing said Malfoy with the promise of sweet and delicious kisses, of course. My face went pinker...

"Yeah... all right." I nodded and pointed my wand at the ball. "Abra Kedabra." I said lazily and POOF! Weasley was fine. All fleshy and human like before... I liked him better as a ball... -sigh-

"Great! I'm me again!" Weasley chirped and hugged his mudblood. And then Harry suddenly ran back into the common room. What the hell? He's just gonna leave me out here with Ginger face and monster hair? They both just kind of glared at me. I offered them a small smile, but they just turned and stormed off into the Gryffindor tower. Ponces, the whole lot of them! Except for my dearest Harry... He's just a prat. He's right, I am a cheeky bastard. I sighed and soon Harry returned looking quite sexy. All flared up in denim and a navy sweater. I wanted to eat him all over...

Harry came over to me and took my arm, "Let's go." We turned in an abrupt fashion and walked down the halls toward... something.

"Where are we going?" I asked Harry as he dragged me along.

"Room of Requirement."

"Yay." I muttered.

A few halls away, in an empty corridor, the large wooden door appeared for us. I asked what Harry was thinking for it to show up, but he wouldn't tell me.

"Please tell me... please?"

Er... fine." Harry said. "I was thinking 'I wanna make a mess of Draco Malfoy'. There, happy?"

I took on the look of a kitten who's just been given a lovely little tummy rub. "Yes, very much. Thank you."

Harry laughed and dragged me to a very comfortable looking bed. All green and silver, Harry has taste, or the room does; I'm not sure. Harry just picked me up around the middle and tossed me on the bed.

"Eep." I squeaked as his hands slipped under my shirt in the process.

I landed on my back and then Harry practically jumped on me. His hands and thighs on either side of my body.

"I get my kisses now?" I asked playfully.

Harry smiled and pressed his perfect pouty lips to mine. "Yes, kisses now."

He kissed me again, but rougher. His lips moved with mine as our eyes closed. Harry lay on top of me, his body against mine as his fingers fiddled with the hem of my sweater, touching my sensitive skin just underneath.

"That tickles," I said through kisses. I pushed back into him, desiring more and kissing harder. I placed my hands on the back of his head pulling him closer to me; as close as I could get him. Burying my slender fingers in his mess of hair.

"You know you like it," Harry breathed. My tongue slipped out of my mouth and ran along his parted lips before delving further with no objections. After that, we were so entrenched in the pleasure of one another that we spoke no other words.

A soft moan escaped Harry and he kissed back harder. His tongue lashed against mine as our heads tilted; we couldn't get enough of each other. His teeth scraped against my bottom lip; nibbling and sucking like I was a piece of juicy fruit that he wanted to savor. My fingers tangled deeper in his unruly hair and his hand slid further up my sweater, along my sides. Harry licked my bottom lip before slowly moving downward and laving at my jaw-line.

I shuddered as chills ran through my body. Harry's actions were indeed lovely; he kissed my jaw and neck as one of his hands caressed my leg. I was just laying there, on my back, letting Harry have his way with me. I felt a hand grab my crotch and gasped. It was sudden, totally caught me off guard. The hand squeezed harder and massaged between my thighs. Little moans and whimpers escaped me as I felt Harry's lips sucking on my neck - probably leaving a nice dark love bite - and his hand roughly caressing my genitals through the fabric of my sweat pants. The material was stretchy and somewhat thin, my arousal would be very noticeable in these pants; though I didn't care much. Teeth nipped at my skin and I was warm with sweat, lost in total euphoria as my body responded to Harry eagerly.

I couldn't focus. I groped and grabbed at anything that was in reach (which was all Harry). I pulled at hair, clothes, limbs, and arse just to be closer to him and have him to do more of... oh, god... THAT! I wasn't aware his hand had moved from outside my pants to the inside, until I felt flesh on flesh. And I just cried out in a blur of moans and whines, I could hear Harry chuckling as he kissed my ear and breathed into it.

"You like that, don't you?" he asked with a little smirk. The only reply he got was a non-coherent grunt. He touched me harder in my most intimate of places, his body weight holding me down; making it almost impossible for me to move... and then... oh, no. Not again... Suddenly I couldn't think. Panic set in and I was thrown back into a suppressed memory I'd rather forget entirely. And instead of seeing Harry I saw Devon. The room began to spin and I was no longer in the Room of Requirement, but out in the Forbidden Forest on a cold night wearing only my underpants.

I started to scream and thrash. He was surely taken aback and completely shocked, but I wasn't aware of anything else but the sudden fear driven panic that set into my veins. I hit him hard with my fist and forearm, shoving at his chest with all my strength, effectively dislodging him and scrambling to my feet. I ran to the corner of the room and huddled there, drawing my body up into a tight curl; knees up to my chest. I began to rock and cry. Footsteps rushed to me and I was wrapped up in warm arms. Someone saying my name over and over, slowly drawing me out of my post traumatic flashback and returning me to present time and reality.

"Draco! Draco, are you okay?" Harry's voice penetrated my ears. Harry's firm grip didn't relax on me as I looked up at him in a haze of confusion and settling fear.

"Harry? I'm sorry." I said and wiped my eyes, only just realising that I had shed tears. And then I coughed and broke from Harry's grasp. I stood and walked back over to the bed and sat upon it. Harry's gaze followed me the whole time; a looked of utter confusion and deep worry written all over his face. He too came back to the bed and sat with me, wrapping a protective arm around my shoulders. A hand softly rubbing my shoulders.

All was quiet for a few awkward moments, but then Harry asked, "What just happened?"

I shrugged, "I dunno." Oh, god. I felt miserable right now.

Harry rubbed my arm and held me tighter. "Looked like a panic attack to me." he said, looking at me for any signs that might support his theory. My lips betrayed me and quivered slightly at his guess. "Wanna talk about it?" he asked.

I shrugged again. "I guess."

Harry looked inquiringly and waited for me to elaborate. I just stared down at my clasped hands, silent, as he waited patiently for me to speak. I didn't want to relive the memory more that I already had, but Harry deserved to know. I sighed and finally broke the silence.

"It was last year, when I was 12. Devon Warwick and I were sort of friends. We hung out a lot and he confessed that he had a crush on me, and was very hurt when I told him I didn't feel the same. One night, we stayed out past curfew to pull a prank on some Hufflepuff prefects out in the Forbidden Forest; or at least that's what I thought. He took me out into the forest and... proceeded to... rip my clothes off." Harry gasped a little, "He had his trousers down around his knees and I was in my underwear. He lay on me, kissed me, and grabbed my crotch. He asked me if I liked it. I was scared. He was going to rape me, but I started freaking out. I had to get away. I fought with him until I was able to wriggle out from underneath him. I grabbed my robes and my wand and ran like hell. And to this day that memory haunts me."

Harry just stared at me with wide, sad eyes. "That's why the thought of us shagging freaks you out?"

I nodded and swallowed the lump in my throat. "Sorry, love."

Harry hugged me closed and kissed my forehead. "It's okay." he said, rubbing my arm. "Don't be sorry, it's not your fault."

I smiled a little at Harry. So accepting, so loving, so bloody Gryffindor.

"I love you." I blurted out. Harry pulled back slightly and stared down at me with wide eyed, then the most brilliant smile crossed his lips and he kissed me like he's never kissed me before. So soft and sweet and gentle. Like I was a porcelain doll that he didn't want to break. And as we parted, his eyes shone a bright green. Sparkling like neon lights on a dark night, filled with untamed emotion that sent my heart fluttering.

"I love you too," he whispered and rested his forehead against mine, "And I promise I'll murder that bloody Ravenclaw in his sleep."

I smiled. So bloody Gryffindor.

The day passed, Harry and I sat in the Room of Requirement all day, just snuggling and whispering sweet words to eachother. Soon it was late and he and I had to part ways I was walking back to the dungeons. Along the way I passed Finnigan, who gave me a disgruntled glare, seeing as his hair was still much longer than normal. I guess he had a hard time fixing that. I smirked as I passed him and he proceeded to flip me the bird. Oh, I'm so wounded by his rude gesture! I laughed inwardly as I turned the corner.

The moon was out and the grounds were bare. I looked out the windows in the halls as I walked, enjoying the silence. The moon was so bright, it lit up the grounds... And whatever _that_ was. I slowed my brisk walk, until I came to a halt and moved closer to a window. Peering out I saw a dark silouette of a... a person? Hunched over on the ground... looking like they were struggling with something.

Long hair whipped wildly as they turned a bit and thrashed with the thing below them and in the reflection of the moon light I saw... blood? And flesh hanging from it's open mouth. Someone or something was eating something... alive.

I felt my skin grow cold. The thing out there looked at me. Straight and dead stare. It was too far away and too dark, I couldn't really tell much other than this thing was thin... and possibly female. It then picked up it's dying meal and ran into the forest. I gulped and ran to the dungeons as fast as I could. At least I would be safe in there. I rushed down the halls, practically screaming the Slytherin password as I reached the portrait. Through the common room and up the stairs, I reached the boys' dormitory and slammed the door with a loud _bang_. Blaise - the only one in the room at the moment - looked up from his book in startled amusement.

"Draco? What's got you spooked? You look paler than normal. Which is an impressive feat for you."

"Oh, ha ha. I just saw something outside... it was all bloody and ran into the Forbidden Forest." I panted.

Blaise shrugged, "You probably saw Professor Lupin roaming for snacks."

I shook my head, "No... wait... what?"

Blaise laughed. "I overheard Snape and Lupin talking about Lupin's apparent werewolf-ism."

"Lupin's a werewolf?" I practically shouted.

"Shh! We're not supposed to know that!" Blaise scolded me.

I shook my head again, "Whatever... no, the thing I saw was thin with long hair... like a female."

Blaise shrugged again, "Maybe it's a stray veela. You know they travel in groups. Maybe one got separated from its flock."

I rolled my eyes and said sarcastically, "Yes, it was a veela, because they're so abundant around these parts."

"Just saying." Blaise said in a bored tone. I sighed and strode across the room to my dresser drawers to get some fresh night clothes to sleep in.

"You're no help, you know that?" I asked, elbow-deep in drawer. Blaise said nothing directly to me, but I thought I heard him mumble something that sounded suspiciously like, 'you're not as interesting as fire'. I rolled my eyes, but did not bother to grace him with a remark.

I pulled out a pair of shorts and a thin black shirt and... where's my underpants? I opened the bottom drawer and all my underpants were gone! Completely empty!

"My underwear!" I shouted, "They're gone!"

"Probably those Gulping Plimpies Luna's been telling me about." Blaise said in a bored tone, small smirk tugging at his lips.

Gulping Plimpy? Oh, Merlin. I threw myself into bed. I'll have to have Luna help me find my underpants tomorrow. What fun... Maybe she has a Plimpy Detector. I yawned and passed out into welcoming darkness.

Author's Notes:

Ok... so I had no time to write. I was sick and busy and omg... nothing leaves me alone...

Sorry, it's been like 2 months... you guys must hate me. It might take just as long for another update. So sorry, but I am still working on HP and the WIB... And I'm now neck-deep in the Sherlock Holmes fandom. Everything is piling up. And I can't access my email... What fun! .

Please enjoy. And I'd like to thank my always lovely Betas, drarrypotter94 and xxI ship Drarryxx.

Bye lovelies, until next time. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

After my morning ritual of showering and what not, I went to breakfast. My underpants had still not returned to my drawers so, as you can imagine, I was disgruntled. Harry was staring unhappily into his bowl; can't imagine why...

I ate as much as I could, which wasn't that much actually and gave Jack all the bacon I could find. He was so full he lay under the table practically groaning in pain. I shrugged and excused myself from the table. I walked down the hall and went to the library for the remainder of the morning until class started. I could amuse myself with a good book.

I found a empty table in the corner of the library with one chair pulled up against it. I dropped my satchel on the table and went to find a book. Any book. I could have easily grabbed a potions book, but then something else caught my eye; _Complete Guide To Dark Creatures_. And then my mind wandered back to the thing I saw out under the full moon; killing its prey and running off. At that moment I wondered if that book could help. So I plucked it off the shelf and returned to the table to flip through it and see what it may contain within its thick binding and many pages.

The contents had a long list of almost every dark magical creature you could imagine. I scanned the words; looking and looking. Nothing seemed to fit what I saw. Hm... Veela; Page four-hundred and seventy-eight.

I flipped through the pages until I landed on the chapter containing Veela. I skimmed the pages and read:

_Veela are a race of semi-human magical beings like the Sirens of Greek mythology. They appear to be young, beautiful human females. Their beauty and dances are magically seductive to almost all male beings. Veela are thought to have their own type of magic which does not require a wand. When Veela are angry they will transform into something like a Harpy._

Maybe Blaise was right - which would be amazing - and it was a Veela that I saw.

:::::::::::::::::::::

Around lunch time, I was walking back from Ancient Runes with my friends when something collided with me and knocked me on my arse. I tried to sit up, but there was something heavy on top of me. I groaned.

"Ugh. Get off me." I rasped, trying to dislodge the weight.

"Oh. Sorry, Malfoy." Harry said and hauled himself off me.

Everyone was giggling. Harry Potter had just fallen on his nemesis... in a very compromising position. I sneered - keeping up the act, mind you - and got to my feet as well.

"Potter." I hissed.

"Malfoy." Harry said in a calm tone.

"Can't stop falling on me can you?" I asked with a smirk.

Harry's face reddened, "Oh, shut up." Though he knew I was only teasing. It was like a secret joke shared between us. Well, actually it was.

Harry continued to blush and all the other students in the hall seemed to form a circle around us. Harry looked around nervously at the group, and then back at me. I could see the look in his eyes; one that screamed, _What the hell's going on?!_

I gave a slight shrug and looked back, trying to communicate, _I don't know, but it'll be all right._

At the time I didn't know how wrong I was. The whole bloody group started chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Now Harry really looked like a helpless kitten; scared and angry at everyone. He was looking like he might faint. We only fell on each other and now the whole school wants us to go at it. Most knew we'd stopped fighting, some knew we were friends, and very few actually knew we were dating... They just want that old rivalry back. Potter and Malfoy scuffling about with bloodied limbs and black eyes. They must be bored without all the drama we used to cause. Though I didn't really care what they wanted. They can all go to bloody hell. I'm not re-igniting that flame.

"Shove off!" I shouted to the group and stalked away, giving Harry one last glance.

My friends followed and we made it to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Can you believe those morons?" I asked Pansy in a hushed whisper.

She shook her head solemnly. We went to the Slytherin table, and ate in silence.

:::::::::::::::::::::

On my way back to classes I was ambushed. Someone grabbed my sleeve and pulled me into an alcove.

"What the fu-"

I was being kissed. Slow and sweet with hands grabbing at my robes. I pulled away and smiled a bit.

"Hi, Harry."

"Hi, Draco." Harry whispered. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." I said as he nuzzled my chest.

Harry smiled and kissed me again. But then said. "Hermione's asking questions. What do I do?"

My brain rattled itself for a response as Harry kissed me again. I couldn't think with those warm lips against mine. It ruins my whole thought process.

"Think, Draco. Think!" I accidentally said out loud and Harry laughed at me.

His hands caressed my sides in a gentle manner. I'm sure he was nervous about upsetting me after what had happened last night. That's nice. He really cares.

I smiled as I finally thought of something I could have Harry say to that foul little Mudblood.

"Tell her to go mind her own bloody business." I drawled as Harry nuzzled my neck.

"You smell so good, Draco," he whispered in my ear. "I love you."

I smiled stupidly, "I love you too." I told him and lifted his chin so I could place a tender kiss on his lips. He kissed back and his eyed fluttered shut as a warm blush rose to his cheeks.

"I mean, she knows I'm friends with you... But she thinks there's more to it... She has no idea what it actually is, but she suspects you might be black mailing me. Still. I mean really!" Harry whispered breathlessly between kisses. I just chuckled. We've already spent a fair amount of time in here and classes are going to start soon.

"Harry," I said.

"Mmm?" he muttered as he nipped my ear lobe.

"I really have to go now."

"Why?" Harry pouted.

I laughed softly, "Classes, silly."

"Oh, right," Harry said, sounding a mite sheepish and detached from me.

I smiled and laughed.

Then a shrill voice cut through the air, "Harry!"

We both turned and looked. It was Granger. I began to feel very angry.

"What're you and Malfoy doing?!" she asked, gesturing to the alcove. It was an interesting scene. The alcove was very small. It could barely accommodate us and we were pressed against each other. Thank Merlin we weren't kissing just then. Poor little mudblood would've had a fit! But even now she's still having one. She just stood there waiting for an explanation while we stood there and looked at each other.

"Well, Hermione," Harry said, "I guess I have to tell you the truth."

_Oh crap!_

Granger just waited expectantly.

"Draco and I are seeing ea-

My hand instantly came up and covered his mouth.

"-if this place was a good hiding spot! Filch was looking for us.. and, oh, er, we had to er... hide." I blurted out, followed by a nervous laugh.

Granger raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, "Why was he looking for you?"

She apparently didn't believe me. Damn. Harry and I looked at each other nervously. Merlin, I _hate_ this mudblood. She makes lying and sneaking around very difficult.

"Er..." Harry began, "We... um... had been sneaking..." and then Harry trailed off.

"Into the Restricted section of the library." I added quickly.

"For what book?" Granger asked, still suspicious.

"Um..." Harry said.

"Er..." I said, berating myself for not being able to think of a restricted book. I should know considering I've stolen many of them. "Hobgoblins Of Western Europe?"

"Ha!" Granger yelled, pointing her finger at my face. "That's not in the restricted section!"

"Yes it is!" Harry interjected.

"No, it's not." she said, not taking her eyes off me. "I checked it out last week for my Care of Magical Creatures homework."

"Er..." Harry and I said at the same time.

"So," she said finally lowering her finger, "Tell me what's really going on or I'll-

"You'll what, mudblood?" I yelled. Harry looked shocked.

"I'll... I'll tell Professor Dumbledore!" Granger yelled back.

"Tell me what?" Dumbledore said, suddenly beside Granger.

We all jumped. "Stop doing _that!_" I said angrily, clutching my chest.

Granger even looked a bit startled. Dumbledore just gave us an innocent, knowing smile.

"Er... Tell you that Malfoy's done something to Harry! They're always sneaking around and Harry's keeping secrets! There's something afoot."

"Afoot?" I muttered. Granger shot me a _look._

"Oh, dear Ms. Granger. I already know about them." Dumbledore said, a bit smugly.

At that Granger lost all steam. "You do, sir?"

"Oh, yes." he smiled.

"Then, can you tell me, sir, why Harry's acting so odd?" Granger asked.

Dumbledore smiled, eyes twinkling. "With all due respect Miss Granger, that is none of your business."

And then Granger looked crestfallen. Totally defeated and searching for a clever comeback. "But... sir?"

"Now, now. I know it's in your nature to dissect every situation and find all the clues until you come to the right answer, but for now I would advise you to, for lack of a better term, butt out." Dumbledore said in such a polite manner, but that didn't stop Granger's face from turning red in embarrassment and anger.

"But, sir!" she pleaded in a shrill voice. And just then, Weasley showed up. Fantastic!

"Hermione, what's-" Weasley stopped once he saw me. "Oh, Malfoy." he said with obvious disdain. "Oi Harry!" he said cheerfully when he noticed Harry beside me. "What're doing stuffed in an alcove with _that!_"

He meant me. I'm a 'that' to him. Charming isn't he? I sneered at him.

Dumbledore spoke again. "No, Miss Granger. Leave this alone. Harry will come to tell you himself... in time." he said in such a way that it left no room for argument.

With that, he left. I smirked, for once that old fool actually came in handy!

Mudblood now just noticed Weasley. "Oh, Ron!" she said.

Harry squirmed uncomfortably next to me. "Can we go now?" he whispered in my ear.

I nodded, "Yeah."

With that, we slipped out of the alcove while Granger was distracted and ran down the hall in the opposite direction.

"Where are they going?" I heard Weasley ask.

"Hey! Harry! Malfoy!" Granger shrieked.

Harry and I turned the corner and kept running. We ran outside all the way until we reached the Care of Magical Creatures class. Once we knew we were far enough away from the Mudblood and her pet Weasel, we finally stopped to catch our breath. I collapsed against a tree and Harry on the ground. We were both panting for dear life. Then suddenly we were laughing our arses off.

Harry looked up at me from his place on the ground and smiled. "That was great."

"Yeah." I agreed.

I smiled and held out my hand for Harry, who took it. I pulled him to his feet and we walked over to the hut. The Oaf was there, setting up, but Harry and I were the first students. We were early.

"Hey, Hagrid!" Harry said.

"Oh, 'Ello 'Arry." Oaf said. "Malfoy." he added with a curt nod. I sneered.

Everyone seemed to dislike me. Whatever for? I'm loveable, damn it! Harry and I sat and waited for everyone else so the class could begin...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Later after the class was over, and everyone had been thoroughly singed by Blast-Ended Skrewts - which Blaise loved by the way - Harry and I were packing our things.

"I should tell my father about this!" I snarled.

"Draco." Harry said in a sad and pleading tone.

I looked up and he was giving me the look of a sad puppy. Oh...

"Fine... I'll let my burned eyebrows go unavenged." I grumbled.

Harry smiled and kissed my cheek real quick while no one was looking. I smiled too. Little bugger always gets his way with me.

"Draco!" someone else said.

I turned and saw Devon striding over to me. Oh, God no.

"What?!" I snarled.

"I wanna talk to you." he said.

"Well, I don't wanna talk to you." I said stiffly.

"Come on, babe." I blushed. People just don't call me _babe!_ He then grabbed my arm and proceeded in trying to drag me off.

"I said no!" I shouted, trying to jerk out of his grasp and effectively drawing the attention of the other students.

"Babe." Devon said in a slightly warning voice, "Come with me."

"No!" I yelled.

"Yes!" Devon yelled back.

"Draco said no!" Harry came up behind me.

I noticed Granger and Weasley looking at this lovely little display. The Oaf wasn't around at the moment. Something to do with those skrewts.

"What're you gonna do about it, Potter?" Devon asked smugly and continued to try and drag me away. His grip on my wrist was tight and painful.

"Stupefy!" Harry shouted.

Devon was hit by a blast, knocking him unconscious and sending him flying backward several feet. He hit the ground... hard. He released his grip on me when the blast hit him. I rubbed my sore wrist, looking at the nice finger shaped bruises he left. Then I looked at Harry and saw him with his wand-arm still raised. He was visibly angry. Those bright green eyes smouldered ferociously. I was impressed. Harry protected me.

"Thank you." I said breathlessly to him.

Harry released the breath he'd been holding and lowered his wand. "Are you alright?" he asked me, suddenly grabbing my bruised arm.

He inspected it with a displeased frown on his face. I grimaced as he stared at it. It was unpleasant.

"We should go the hospital wing." Harry said and released my arm.

There were murmurs and whispers behind us as the whole class watched Harry and I exchanged words and concerned glances. Harry went and grabbed his and my bag, carrying both as he led me to the hospital wing. What of Devon? Well, we don't really care, now do we? He can rot for all I care!

"Did you see that?" one boy whispered.

"Potter helping a Malfoy?" another girl said.

I tried to ignore them as we walked away. Though I think Harry was having a harder time.

"What's wrong with them? They act like you're not worth helping!" Harry shouted when we were almost back at the castle. I just shrugged and rubbed my wrist.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

So we went to the hospital wing and Pomfrey healed my bruises. Then Harry and I left with solemn thanks. We walked in silence, heading for our next class. Harry and I sat together in the back. We were a bit late, but no one seemed to care. Except that nosey mudblood... again. It was a simple work class today, so all we did was written homework. After a while, Harry was getting excruciatingly bored. I smiled as he began to nod off. I kept writing until I felt him lean on my shoulder. I stopped writing and looked over and his face was smashed against my shoulder. He was fast asleep and snoring, mouth slightly parted. I smiled fondly at him. My darling Harry was passed out on me in the middle of class.

I just stared lovingly into the face of the boy I loved, then without thinking, I brushed a stray lock of hair out of his eyes and tucked it behind his ear. Then I looked back at my homework and caught Granger staring at me in shock and anger. I just sneered back at her. Merlin, I hope she didn't read too much into my actions...

I picked up my quill again and continued to write. I just let Harry sleep on my shoulder. I didn't care and most of the class didn't, actually. I got a few curious glances, but that was all... well, except the all-too-frequent glares Granger would give me. Maybe I could get Severus to help me brew a Disabling potion... It's a very complex potion, used to cause a person complete loss of their faculties; like walking and talking, which are my biggest problems with Granger right now. What? Don't judge me. You're thinking it too. I know you are. She needs to be shut up.

Harry snored and shifted on my shoulder before slipping off and landing on the desk; head rested on folded arms. I smirked, but kept writing. By now Granger had taken a serious interest in her own homework so, for now, I don't have to be subjected to her filthy gaze. I'm not usually this cruel, but I want her to back off and mind her own bloody business. Is that so wrong?

"Oh... Draco... Ugh..." Harry moaned in pleasure while he slept.

And as you can imagine, my face turned cherry red. I looked down, letting my bangs fall into my eyes to hide from he world. I didn't care who saw me, I was safe as long as I couldn't see them. Childish, I know. I'm sure Granger was seething at the moment, but I didn't dare look, lest everyone that heard him see me blushing like some enamoured Beauxbatons beauty! I sighed and clenched my fist, accidentally snapping the only quill I had on me. It was a simple tawny owl feather, not my favourite. I didn't dare raise my hand and ask for another, so I just sat in silence and willed the time to move faster. And Harry still slept on peacefully, completely unaware of my turmoil. Prat.

By the time class was over, Harry had uttered another, "Ah, Draco..." and I nearly died. It was quieter, but a few students - including Granger - around us were looking very curiously at me. If I wasn't raised to be so polite and poised, I might have started screaming at them, but I didn't. So all is right with the world... somehow.

I stood and collected my homework to do later tonight after I found myself another quill. I had to get out of there in the least conspicuous fashion possible. I looked back over to the desk... And Harry was _s__t__ill_ sleeping! Bugger. I headed for the door. I just wanted to be alone right now especially after being thoroughly embarrassed. And besides I'm sure the Weasel will wake Harry up. I don't care about academic failure anymore, I'm skipping the rest of classes today. I need a little relaxation.

I walked out of the castle into the cool crisp air of the October afternoon and headed to the Black Lake. I found my usual favourite spot near an old tree and plopped down with little to no grace. I leaned back on the trunk of the tree and closed my eyes.

After a second, I heard soft hooting. I opened one eye and smiled... a little bit away from me, sat Harry's snowy owl and my dog; nuzzling. Jack was licking Hedwig and grooming her feathers and she was hooting everytime he licked her. She seemed to be enjoying his attention very much, if I do say so myself. Not only that, but her tail feather kept wiggling back and forth every few seconds. How cute. I closed my eyes again and resumed my task of being peaceful. The breeze gently raked through my hair and put my mind at ease.

"Draco Malfoy!" a melodious voice said.

I opened one eye to see Luna Lovegood.

"Hello, Luna." I said and closed my eye again. She sat down next to me and started talking.

"Blaise says your pants went missing," she whispered conspiratorially.

"Yes. The whole drawer." I scowled.

"Well, I think I may have found them. Mine too."

At this I opened both my eyes, "Really?"

She nodded once. "Follow me?" she said and stood.

I stood too and fell inline with her steady pace. We walked out to the Forbidden Forest. Deeper and deeper we went for God knows how long. I walked mindlessly thinking about my crappy day, when Luna suddenly stopped. I crashed into her and almost took us both down. Maybe Potter crashing into me is my fault? No... it's his fault. Definately.

"Look." Luna said dreamily.

I looked up to see what she was looking at and saw underpants. Hundreds of them. All littered in the forest's tallest tree like naughty little ornaments on a Christmas tree.

"Hmm..." I said thoughtfully, wondering who or what would have put underpants in a tree like that.

"Aw. Look how cute!" Luna said.

I looked back at the tree and saw a strange little purple thing. It looked plump with tiny eyes and legs with webbed feet and a tail.

"What is it?" I asked.

"A gulping plimpy." she stated.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Isn't it cute?"

"Eh... no." I grumbled.

"My father loves to make gulping plimpy stew." Luna said randomly.

Lovely. And why do I care?

"Accio underwear!" I said, ignoring her.

"Uh-oh." Luna said and backed up.

Without warning, hundreds of underpants came flying at me from all the branches of the tree.

"Help! I'm being suffocated!" I shouted from under the massive pile, "And they smell funny!"

"Oh, dear..." I heard Luna say, "Would Incendio help?"

"Hell no! Don't you dare set these on fire while I'm under here! You've been spending way too much time with Blaise!"

"Possibly, his antics are infectious..." she said.

"Do anything but Incendio. Please." I said muffled.

All was silent for several achingly long seconds, then, "Wingardium Leviosa."

And the pile of undies were slowly lifted off me. Thank god, I can breathe again! I coughed and scrambled out on my hands and feet before being able to pull myself into an upright position.

"Thank you." I said and gasped for air.

"You're welcome Draco Malfoy." Luna said and smiled sweetly.

She then let the pile fall in a heap.

Lets try this again, shall we? "Accio _my_ underpants."

Several pairs of silk and cotton underwear with 'D.M.' embroidered on the waistband flew at me and landed at my feet. Yep, those are all mine.

"Accio my knickers." Luna said and all her underwear flew to her.

One in particular caught my attention. They were frilly pink ruffled lacey thong panties.

"Those are _yours!_" I said in utter shock. How could sweet, little Luna Lovegood own _those._

Luna glanced at the ground as a faint blush spread across her cheeks. "Blaise bought them for me."

Oh, that explains it. "I see. And... do you wear them?"

"Not often..." was all the answer I got before she gathered her knickers and slinked away back to the school. I chuckled and gathered mine too, following her.

We were half way back when I saw something and screamed like a little girl, dropping all my pants in the dirt. So glad I was in the Forbidden Forest with only Luna to hear; she won't tell anyone.

"What?" Luna asked as she walked over to me.

Speechless, I pointed at what I saw. Luna turned and looked at it. I could not see her expression, but she didn't scream the way I did. She didn't freak out at all.

"Oh, dear." she mumbled, "Poor thing."

It was a deer of some sort, with four horns on its head and long fur. It was lifeless and mangled beyond belief. I gagged in the bushes, and continued even after nothing came up. As I vomited, I wondered if that was indeed the animal I saw the night before, being attacked by that _thing._

Luna pulled me from the bushes and led me back to the pants that I'd dropped. I tried not to look at the dead creature as I gathered the clothing. She helped me carry them and we went back to the school, leaving the forest and its disturbing secrets behind.

:::::::::::::::::::;

I was in the Slytherin Dungeons putting my pants back in their respective drawer. I sighed happily as they were all folded and safe once more. I thought that they might disappear again, so I placed a protective spell on my drawer so no one could access it but me! Yay, I'm so clever. I learned that spell from my father just this last summer. He spelled his liquor cabinet shut so it would only open at his touch, to keep me out after he found me tipsier then hell; singing Celestina Warbeck's '_A Cauldron Full Of Hot, Strong Love.__'_ Needless to say, he was deeply ashamed. Not so much for stealing his liquor, but for singing that heinous song.

I was belting out the lyrics-

_Oh, come and stir my cauldron_

_And if you do it right_

_I'll boil you up some hot, strong love_

_To keep you warm tonight. _

-over and over again for God knows how long before I noticed my father standing in the doorway. So embarrassing. If anything would have clued him to the fact that I was gay, it would have been that moment. He told Mother of my singing and she was a mite speechless before telling me, "That is not a boys' song, dear."

"Hey Draco, " Blaise said and pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Hey," I said and turned to him, "Why's Luna got thong knickers?" I suddenly asked.

Blaise blushed... sorta. "That's for me to know and for you to never find out," he said.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. You'll tell me eventually."

"Will I really?" Blaise inquired.

"Yes. Because if you don't, I'll have Professor Snape make everything in the school fireproof." I said with a smirk.

"You wouldn't dare!" Blaise shouted.

I gave him that 'wanna bet' look and he caved.

"All right! All right! I bought those for her to wear when we're alone, cause I think they're sexy on her."

"Blaise!" I yelled.

"What?!" he jumped.

"Those are too sexy!" I chastised.

"She doesn't seem to mind," he countered.

I sighed and flopped on my bed. I give up. Bloody depraved moron...

Blaise lay in his bed too and all was silent. I eventually fell asleep. That night I dreamed of Harry wearing thong knickers. Oh, my poor sensibilities.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A couple weeks later it was Hogwarts annual Halloween party. Nothing much had happened over the course of those weeks. Granger kept stalking me like she was my freaking shadow and Harry and I kept sneaking around snogging and snuggling every once in a while. Oh, and Jack bit Mrs. Norris on the bum and nearly got caught by Filch. All in all, it was a boring couple of weeks.

"Draco." a silky voice said from the doorway.

"Yes, Severus?" I asked as I tried to tie my bow tie in a mirror.

I had to put on dress robes for this bloody party. And bring a date. Lucky me.

"Having trouble?" he asked and stepped further into the boys' dormitory.

"Yes." I snapped and gave up.

Snape walked over to me and tied the blasted bow for me.

"Have you decided who to bring?" Snape asked.

I fidgeted and looked away. I'd love having Harry as my date, but then people would know that we're together.

"You can't bring Potter," Snape said as if he knew what I was thinking as he was finishing with my bow.

I glanced in the mirror. It did look nice. Very nice actually.

"How'd you learn to tie a bow so well?" I asked.

Snape smirked. "Your father."

The romantic implications behind those two simple words were too much for me to take.

_Blink__.__ Blink__.__ Blin__k._ "What?"

"Lucius taught me how to tie a bow for his formal events for the Ministry. Honestly, get your mind out of the gutter, Draco."

I blushed a deep red, "Sorry, Severus."

"Are you taking Pansy?" Snape asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah." I said and looked down sadly.

"Good. It's the least conspicuous thing you could do." Snape informed me.

"I know." I grumbled.

Snape pat me on the shoulder once, then walked out of the rooms. I proceeded to comb out my hair for the sixth time. These mandatory parties are always so obnoxious. I really can't stand them. And Harry will be there with someone else... I don't wanna do this. I walked down the stairs some ten minutes later to find Pansy already dressed and ready to go.

"Wow, you're fast." I said and held out my arm for her to take.

"Yes. Faster than you, I might add." she laughed and took my arm.

We stepped out into the corridor and made our way to the Great Hall. Many other students were doing the same. The halls were crammed full of bodies, rushing to be on time.

"Look at this crowd! We could have been early." I groused.

"That's not my fault." Pansy debated.

"Really?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes. I was waiting for you for twenty minutes, Mr. I-Take-Forever-To-Comb-My-Hair!"

She's got me there.

We finally reached the Great Hall and went inside. The ceiling was spelled to look like the night sky, candles hung high above us to illuminate the vast space. The house tables were replaced with smaller round tables draped in black tablecloths with orange lace trim. Black and orange streamers also hung on all four walls, making everything so 'festive'. And atop each table was a silver bowl of candy for everyone to eat. The Weird Sisters were on a conjured stage where the headmaster's table usually was; singing some dark, gothic ballad for everyone to dance to.

I looked around the room, noting most people were in costume, or simply had a suit or a dress and a sparkling mask; like those at a masquerade ball. Others, like myself or Pansy, had black dress robes or a simple black dress. Upon scanning the room further, I saw Harry and clutched onto his arm was the Weaselette. She was hanging off his arm talking to Granger in an animated fashion; smiling and laughing. And then she stood on her tip-toes and kissed Harry on the cheek. How dare she! The vein in my forehead started twitching and I think Pansy saw it. Weasels do not tread upon a Malfoy's territory! I would have been fine if she'd just been his cover date, but no; she's totally smitten with him!

Pansy had a firm grasp on my arm, so I couldn't go tackle that bitch to the floor and rip her hair out. Weaslette led Harry away to the snack table along the right wall to get some drinks and then Pansy spoke.

"Draco... don't look so jealous. Granger could be lurking." she whispered in my ear.

I inhaled and nodded. She's right. I can't be wandering around here being enraged over Harry's decoy date.

"Come on, Dragon. Lets go get some candy." Pansy said and started pulling me to a decorated table and then I saw something that really made my blood boil.

Weaslette, that ginger bitch, grabbed Harry around the neck and kissed him full on the lips. Oh, she is going to pay for that! Before Pansy really knew what was going on, I ripped my arm from her grasp and began walking over to where Harry was.

~TBC~

Disclaimed.

Author's Notes:

Ha ha! I gave you a cliffhanger at the worst possible time. Well, enjoy.

Reviews are loved and you will be too if you give me one.

Bye lovelies. Til next time. :3


	8. Chapter 8

I walked up to Harry to let my presence be known to not only him, but Weaslette. I did not enjoy the little snogging display that she had created and if a Malfoy is good at anything, it's how to destroy our enemies. And now the mere fact that she dare look at my Harry at all, makes her my enemy.

"Potter." I greeted, a small smirk playing on my lips.

"Malfoy." Harry said pleasantly. Though he looked a bit bashful. He knew I saw her actions. That's the only reason I'm over here.

"Weaslette," I sneered, "what an ugly dress. Did you salvage it out of a muggle dumpster?" I asked with a sarcastic drawl firmly in place. I had to laugh on the inside though. I knew I had touched on a sore spot when she bristled.

She sniffed in anger, "How dare you. My mother made it."

Now I'm laughing internally even more. The Weasleys are too poor to afford clothes? I could see Harry out of the corner of my eye, trying not to laugh too. Struggling worse than I was, though Weaslette didn't seem to notice him. She was too focused on me.

"What?" I asked, feigning innocent, "I was merely inquiring."

"No, you're being deliberately offensive!" Weaslette shrilled. Ick, that voice...

"Ginny, please. Don't get into a big argument with Malfoy." Harry whispered and pulled at her arm.

"Why not?" she asked, turning to face him finally "He's being an arse! Someone should hex him into a grub and feed him to a Skrewt!"

"Because you're making a scene." Harry said, eyeing the room and patting her arm in an attempt to calm the little spitfire.

And yes, indeed, there were many onlookers, who had stopped dancing and or talking, subtly gazing at us, just waiting to see what was going to happen. It was exciting for sure. Malfoy's always get into trouble.

"Oh, by the way, Weaslette." I interrupted their little argument, "Your dear Potter here is just barely getting over a twenty-four hour case of Kneazle Pox, so I wouldn't be kissing him if I were you. Highly contagious stuff."

"What?!" Weaslette looked utterly horrified. "I just kissed him not seconds ago!"

I smirked slightly. And there's Harry, still trying not to laugh. Trying to keep a straight face, cause he and I both know that he hasn't been ill. Though it wouldn't do any good for her to know that, now would it?

"Oh, really?" I asked, feigning surprise, "You poor thing. Perhaps you should go to the infirmary and see Madam Pomfrey."

I grabbed her by the arm and started leading her to the doors of the Great Hall. She struggled a bit, but continued to walk with me. Most of the people who'd been staring were still staring. It was annoying.

"Wha- wait! What about Harry?" she squeaked.

"He'll be fine." I assured, not pausing my steps.

_Yes, he'll be very fine. Away from your vile clutches and straight into mine. He'll be thoroughly snogged and groped and remain mostly in one piece. _I thought to myself.

"Malfoy? Why are you smiling like a bloody loon? You're not gonna hurt Harry while I'm gone, are you? Cause if you do, I swear you'll be peeing sideways for weeks." she threatened in a deadly tone that made my skin crawl. I don't wanna pee sideways, thank you very much!

I scoffed, "No, Ginevra. He'll be fine."

Once we were out in the halls alone, Weaslette turned to me with a look of shock on her face.

"Y-You called me 'Ginevra'." she said with an awkward pause, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

I smirked, "Potter and I are friends now. You knew that, right?"

She nodded.

"Well, I'm just being civil for his sake." _And I keep my friends close, but I keep my enemies closer. _"Now, just go to the infirmary and make sure you haven't caught anything." _So I can ravish Harry while you're not looking, bitch._

"Thanks, Malfoy." she said hesitantly, but then turned on her heel and walked down the corridor toward the infirmary.

"You're welcome." I sneered at her retreating back. _Man-stealing skank._

I turned back and walked into the Great Hall once more, but with a little Malfoy flare. Harry stood talking to Pansy near the table with drinks and snacks. He was laughing at something she told him. I walked over to them as they continued to talk. Pansy seemed to be talking in an animated fashion with wild hands gestures for emphasis. What could they be talking about?

"A-And then h-he s-said... 'I don't know how they got there! I swear!'. Like, as he's wearing them." Pansy choked out between her laughter.

And then Harry spit out his butterbeer, laughing too. "Oh, good Lord!"

I slowly approached, "What're you talking about?" I asked suspiciously.

And then Pansy and Harry clammed up faster than a first year meeting Professor Snape. Strange.

"What?" I asked, looking from one to the other. This was awkward and it was making me feel uneasy.

"Oh, nothing... _panty stealer_." Harry said with a knowing little smirk on his face.

"Wha?" I asked confused and looked to Pansy for clarification.

"You know, Dragon, when we were kids? Your mother?" Pansy reminded sweetly.

_Oh, hell no! She didn't just tell Harry THAT story, did she? That's so embarrassing. I was only five and Mother's underpants were shiny! If she didn't want me wearing them she shouldn't have left them laying on the bed... Oh, Lord. I hope no one else overheard! _

"Grr... I hate you Pansy." I grumbled and scowled at her.

"No, you don't." Pansy purred and hugged me from the side and kissed my cheek.

I still pouted.

"Aw, our little Draco. So pouty." Harry teased. "It was a hilarious story, by the way."

"Yeah, thanks." I grumbled sarcastically. "Making jokes at my expense. You're so sweet to me."

"Oh, Draco. Don't be like that." Pansy cooed. "I'm sorry."

"Mmm..."

"Me too." Harry said.

"Fine... You're forgiven. But I'm gonna hold this over your heads' from now on." I said petulantly.

"I don't see Ferria anywhere," Pansy said unhappily, effectively changing the subject, as she looked around the room. "Hasn't she come in yet?"

"Probably ran to the loo." Harry said, trying to be encouraging.

"Maybe." Pansy pouted, "Have you seen her at all?"

Harry shook his head, "No. I'll tell you if I do, though."

"Thanks, Potter." Pansy smiled at him.

"Yes. All hail Saint Potter." I said with a smirk, playing up the facade.

Harry scowled at me and stuck his tongue out. I laughed and Pansy giggled at my side.

"Well, anyway... Can I speak to you? Alone." I said with slight smile and a subtle wink.

Harry nodded in understanding and followed me out of the Great Hall. We got a couple curious glances, but no one paid much attention to us. I walked to the front doors and stepped out into the shining moonlight, Harry close behind. The grounds were very cold since it was October. Snow had already begun to fall in light drifts. The full moon shone brightly above us, lighting up the land almost like day. It was very beautiful, though I didn't dwell on that thought.

"What's up?" Harry asked when I stopped and turned to look at him.

"I've been having this strange problem..." I said and hesitated.

"What?" Harry asked in concern, keeping his voice low.

"Well... Jack had come back to the dorm one night with gashes on his leg." I whispered, "And a couple of weeks ago, I saw a creature in the moonlight killing something out near the forest."

Harry's eyebrows rose up in surprise as he hugged himself to keep out the chill. It was indeed very cold. I could see my breath in fogs of mist. And the stupid arse dress robes did nothing to hold in body heat. I wasn't even wearing my thermal underwear. Yes, I have thermal underwear. Don't judge me!

"A werewolf?" Harry asked, contemplating.

I shook my head, "No, I don't think so. It looked like a human with long hair."

Harry chewed his bottom lip between his teeth, "A Veela? Hermione says pure-blood Veelas are like predator birds. Did it have feathers?"

"That's what Blaise mentioned, but I don't think so. It was really dark, but I could see pretty well with the moonlight." I said.

"I would bet you saw a Veela." Harry said, convinced.

"Why the bloody hell would a Veela be near Hogwarts?" I asked irritably.

Harry just shrugged and shivered, "They can fly, right?"

"Well, yeah. But this one didn't look like it had feathers. What if it's only a half-breed?"

Harry nodded, "Possible, but a half-blooded Veela wouldn't be able to fly."

"Then, what? It just wandered in?" I drawled.

Harry laughed. "No, I don't know. It's just a thought, but maybe it's a student."

I paused. "Like us?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded.

I mulled that thought over for a minute and couldn't think of anything to dispute it. He could be right, couldn't he? I mean it was possible, I suppose, for children of Veelas to attend Hogwarts.

Eh, I just shrugged off that thought for now. I have more pressing matters to attend to.

I stepped closer to Harry and whispered, "I haven't seen you all damn day, Potter."

"I know. I couldn't find the time to sneak away and see you." Harry whispered back with a small smile.

"Well, you're here now." I smirked and placed a soft, sweet kiss on his lips.

His eyes fell close, as he pressed closer to me and kissed me back. My fingers threaded gently through his mess of black hair. The kiss was soft and innocent, just the touch of lips. No tongues lashing or dominating passion behind our movements. His hands gingerly came up to hold my waist. I pulled him closer and pressed our bodies together for warmth. Harry let out a little moan of pleasure. And I could feel his grip tighten on my waist. I broke the kiss and Harry let out a breathy sigh when I nuzzled his neck.

"Will you dance with me?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Certainly." I said and stepped back.

It took us a moment to figure out where to place our hands and who would be leading, but I had much more experience with the subtle art of dancing from my parents' many social gatherings, so I led. Harry placed his right hand on my shoulder, and I took his left in mine, while my other hand held his waist. We started slow. The soft wind our music. I stepped forward and turned, doing the typical waltz. It was slow and rhythmic and sweet. We danced together perfectly, like we were meant for it. We fit so perfectly, there's no other word to describe it, but _perfect._

I spun us in a slow circle and held him close. I could feel his warmth from our light exertion. It was wonderful. Eventually, our dance slowed and Harry rested his head against my shoulder and let his eyes fall close as we gently rocked from side to side. I buried my face in his hair and breathed in his scent. A scent so familiar and comforting that I wondered how I could ever live without it now, having become so attached to it and it's owner. And in that second of silence, moonlight, gentle wind and Harry, I realised how complete I felt. I knew from that moment, I never wanted to be away from this boy. Harry Potter, The Boy Who Stole My Heart.

"You're so sweet, Draco." Harry said in an affectionate whisper, brining me from my thoughts.

"Shh..." I admonished.

"Well, you are," he protested softly.

"I know. Just don't want everyone to find out. Can you imagine? A Malfoy being called sweet?" I whispered into his hair. And he shivered and laughed.

"No, wouldn't look good for your father, would it?" he asked.

"No," I agreed, "He'll probably die of shame."

Harry laughed.

I leaned back to look at him and noticed his scar. Something about him that I had ridiculed in delight.

_All right there, Scarhead?_ I recalled saying to him in a sarcastic drawl.

And suddenly I went drowning in guilt. No words seemed adequate, so I simply leaned forward and placed my lips upon the slightly raised and discolored, lightning shaped flesh. Harry closed his eyes again and let me kiss his scar tenderly. A thousand unspoken apologies lingering in my actions.

He opened his eyes and looked back at me after I'd pulled away. With a smile of understanding on his mouth, he whispered, "It's okay, Draco."

I smiled as we stood there together under the light of the moon. A small part of me wanted to cry and hug him and the other wanted to stand there forever and kiss him, but all too soon, the wind seemed to pick up and we were freezing more so than when we had originally come out here.

"We should go back inside." I suggested as my hand came up to caress his face.

"Yeah. That's a good idea." Harry said and smiled, pressing into my touch.

Before we pulled away from each other, Harry gave me another little kiss on my lips. His warm, soft lips on mine was an experience I would never be able to get enough of, even if I lived to be three-hundred years old. I wish this could last for eternity. We parted and gazed at the other. I loved his eyes. A sea of brilliant green flames that twisted and soothed my insides all at the same time. His eyes held wisdom, fear, hope, and courage. It was an amazing thing to see in someone so young as myself. Those eyes had seen so much. Tragedy and beauty. Even behind those ugly arse glasses of his that always get smudged and broken, his eyes were radiant. A part of me wondered if I would ever be good enough to be his equal. In anything, really.

I took his hand in mine to lead him back inside the castle, but the sudden sight that greeted us was not a pleasant one. Ginevra Weasley stood on the castle steps, staring at us with wide, horror-struck eyes. She seemed frozen in place as all three of us stared at each other. In the moonlight, her tears reflected brightly as the fell and rolled down her cheeks.

"Harry?" she asked, barely above a whisper.

I could feel Harry beside me. His body so tense, I wondered if he'd been Petrified. His breathing was shallow and quick from adrenaline and fear. He had _not_ wanted her to find out like this, I'm sure.

"Ginny, I sorry-" Harry began, but then she bolted. And my instincts were quick to pursue.

"Draco!" Harry shouted as I leapt up the stairs after the Weaslette.

I could hear Harry following me, but I was faster. "Levicorpus!"

She blocked. Damn!

"Stupefy!" I cast, but she blocked again.

All my contentment and piece of mind had all but flown out the window and I was left a mess of nerves and anger, acting on pure adrenaline. It's the only thing that kept me upright.

Before I knew what was happening, we were back in the Great Hall.

_Shit! _

And Ginevra Weasley was over by her brother and Granger. Oh, dear. Harry stood at my side and most of the people in the room stared at us, since we had just burst through the doors.

_Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap._

All the other student began hushed and whispering gossip as they looked at the unexplainable scene before them. Several Professors looked curiously at us aswell. Some more disapproving that others...

"Come with me! Come with me!" Ginevra whispered hysterically, pulling on her brother's robes, trying to get him outside. Granger followed willingly. And Harry and I followed them as they pushed past us into the corridor. Well, at least Ginevra Weasley didn't plan to out us to the entire school. For that, I would have gone to Azkaban for the things I would have done to her in retaliation.

"What is this about?" Ronald asked his sister when she'd finally stopped dragging him.

I scowled at Ginevra. Harry stepped closer to her. "Ginny," he said in a warning/pleading tone.

"No!" she shouted. "It's for your own good! He's vile!" she pointed at me.

"Bitch," I muttered.

"What'd you just say?!" Ronald snarled at me.

"Nothing..." I groused, still scowling.

"Ginny, please!" Harry implored her, grabbing her shoulders in desperation.

"Harry, what's going on?" Granger asked suspiciously, crossing her arms.

"Nothing." I said in his place. He was busy arguing with Ginevra.

"What did you do, Malfoy?" Ronald asked, clearly irritated.

"No! He's clearly done something to you, that lying bastard!" Ginevra shouted.

"What?" Ronald, Granger and I said in unison.

"Malfoy!" Ginevra said to us.

"No, he hasn't!" Harry shouted, in my defense.

"What did you do?!" Ronald growled at me.

"Malfoy, what's going on?" Granger asked.

"Nothing!" I shouted.

"You're lying!"

"I am not!"

"OH, FOR THE LOVE OF... SHUT UP!"

We all clammed up instantly and turned to the doors of the Great Hall. There stood Severus, his wand pointed at his voice box. We all kind of shrank as he advanced.

"What's going on?" Severus asked impatiently.

Just the I noticed Pansy sneak out into the halls and slink over to me. Suddenly the arguing and shouting and all the talking over one another started up again. So Severus did what he always does.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor!" he growled. "Now, calmly explain the situation. Or it's detention for all of you.

"Hey!" I inveighed.

"Oh, I didn't mean you, Draco." Severus amended.

I smiled smugly.

"What's going on?" Severus repeated.

"Well, sir..." Ginevra squeaked, "I saw Harry and Malfoy outside, and I think Malfoy's bewitched Harry, because-"

Harry covered her mouth.

"Potter!" Severus yelled, "Ten points from Gryffindor."

"But sir-!"

"Fifteen."

"Professor-!"

"Twenty."

"She-!"

"Thirty."

"Wait-!"

"Forty. Wanna try for one-hundred, Potter? I can do this all day." Severus warned.

I snickered, despite myself.

"Please Ginny." Harry whispered to her as he let his hand fall away from her mouth.

"No!" she yelled and jumped back, tears in her eyes.

_Drama queen._

"Professor, I saw Malfoy _kissing_ Harry!" she blurted out.

A heavy, awkward silence descended quickly at her admission. I froze as Harry moved to stand beside me. Ronald and Granger looked utterly disbelieving as they looked from each other to me and Harry. Ginevra stood firm as Severus looked at her disapprovingly. No one knew what to say. Until Harry broke the silence.

"Okay. Yes. Malfoy and I were kissing! He's my boyfriend and I love him!"

The silence was deafening. Everyone seemed to be gathering their wherewithal. Severus looked like he swallowed something slimy. You know, that look of utterly disturbed he gets sometimes? Ronald was speechless and looked like he might vomit. One can only hope. Harry stood at my side and held my hand firmly and boldly. And Ginevra was stunned by Harry's admission.

In the end, it was Granger who spoke first.

"So... this is why you've been sneaking around so much lately, Harry?" she asked, deceptively calm.

Harry nodded in affirmation.

"Oh my God! You've been sneaking around, snogging _Malfoy?!_" Ronald spat out my name as if it burned his tongue.

"Oh, shut it Weasley!" I snarled back, stepping forward, but Harry grabbed my arm to keep me grounded.

"Harry, you can't get involved with him! He's a liar and a sneak!" Granger yelled. And there it is. The mask has fallen.

"You can't tell me who I can and can't date!" Harry shouted back.

"I can't believe you're _gay_! And you hid it from us!" Ronald shouted, looking insulted, offended, and a little hurt.

"Well, I knew you'd be a prat about it!" Harry yelled at his best friend.

"I don't care that you like boys!" Ronald declared, "My only problem is _which_ boy you choose to like!"

"Draco's wonderful!" Harry argued.

"No, he's not, Harry. Can't you see that? He's manipulating you!" Granger said, almost pleading with him to see reason.

"We've been together for over a two months!" Harry said.

"What?!" Ronald and Granger shouted, astonished.

"It's true." I interjected. "It all started when we spent the night together in the Shrieking Shack. We got to know one another as more than just rivals." There was a nice interlude, and a lull in the fighting, so I continued. "Harry and I talked, and found out we had a lot in common. So we started seeing each other. We've spent so many hours together. And I fell deeply in love with him. I wouldn't want anyone else. Not now or ever. I honestly have no intention of hurting him. I love him with all my heart."

Everyone was quiet. Any words seemed to evaporate before they could be said.

Harry sighed and clutched my arm. "Oh, Draco. You sappy, romantic fool." then he turned to face me and kissed me. On the lips and in front of everyone he knew. I responded eagerly and wrapped my arms around his body, tilting my head to deepen the kiss and find the closeness that I've so longed for all these years, since I'd met Harry in Madam Malkins.

"I'm leaving." Severus said in a disgusted, exasperated tone and billowed off back to the Great Hall, muttering what sounded suspiciously like, "Stupid teenagers."

Harry's hands tangled in my hair and in that moment I felt liberated. We no longer had to hide who we were. Whether they accepted us or not, there would be no more sneaking around. I could hold his hand and kiss him in their presence. I don't even care if random strangers know we're together. everyone who matters, knows now. Screw the rest of them. Opinionated losers.

Ronald made a small gagging noise and I smirked against Harry's soft lips. We parted and I could see a warmth shining in Harry's eyes. I could tell he felt free from this deception too.

Just then, before anyone could say anything else, the doors to the grounds were pushed open to reveal... Ferria Winterson? She walked from the threshold looking dazed and a little unsteady, but calm and serene at the same time. Though something seemed off, besides everything else. We all looked at her and she looked back. Her line of sight immediately fell on Pansy.

"Ferria!" Pansy gushed and ran to her. She wrapped her arms around Ferria in a warm embrace and brushed her hair back from her forehead. "Where have you been?"

Pansy babbled at her girlfriend for a minute as my thoughts drifted. It took a second, but I realized what was wrong. I can't believe I didn't notice it before. Harry stilled beside me. I could tell he saw it too. Something was seriously wrong. I could feel it humming in the air. A sense of dread and death. And that unmistakable _stench_ that makes me ill.

"Ferria. Are you okay?" Pansy asked, worried.

Ferria nodded, completely silent as always. That still unnerved me. Though what was even more unnerving was that her eyes seemed glassy and unfocused.

Then Pansy looked her lover over and it seemed as though ice suddenly ran in her veins. She finally noticed what Harry and I saw.

"Ferria," Pansy began in a choked and fearful voice, "Why do you have _blood _smeared on your dress?"

* * *

><p>AN: Disclaimed. Sorry for being slow. I blame it on depression and illness. *shrug*  
>Do not fret younglings. For I will not abandon any of my fics. I'm just horribly slow and disinterested. I'm really into Star Wars right now, actually. Sorry this one's short. And please, let me know if there's ever a lack of continuity. I try...<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

_Love Will Abound - Chapter 9_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_"Ferria," Pansy began in a choked and fearful voice, "Why do you have blood smeared on your dress?" _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Ferria seemed to be shaken from her reverie as Pansy fussed over her. Her eyes got back their normal focus and shine and she seemed to realize that there was indeed blood on her dress. She looked a little startled, but then her fingers started moving quickly and making wild gestures.

"What is she doing?" I asked Harry, in a hushed whisper, leaning into him so that only he could hear my softly spoken words.

"She's signing." Harry answered quietly, not taking his eyes off Ferria.

"What?" I asked, confused. I had no idea what he was talking about. What was 'signing'?

"Sign language?" Harry inclined his head toward mine and glanced at me, before looking back at Ferria. I guess he was reading her movements...

"Make sense, Potter." I said with a hint of teasing in my voice.

Harry rolled his eyes, in a mildly exasperated manner and said, "It's a way for deaf and speech impaired Muggles to communicate with one another. Each hand gesture means something different."

"Ah... no wonder I've never heard of it." I muttered, slowly rubbing my palm over my eyes and cheek, feeling just a bit worn out from everything.

I glanced around; Ginevra, along with everyone else, was engrossed in what Ferria was doing... or saying... or whatever. Though I highly doubt the Weasleys had any clue as to what all that signing meant. Granger on the other hand, looked intent with a sharp, hawk-like precision stare. Obviously soaking up and deciphering all that information and filing it away for later use.

I was having an internal moment of: O.o'

Yes, I used an emoticon. Harry taught me what an emoticon is. Shut up.

Anywho...

"Can you understand her hands gestures?" I asked Harry in a hushed voice.

Harry, not taking his eyes off Ferria, shrugged lightly. "Bits and pieces. My aunt had a deaf friend that would occasionally come over to the house. They used sign language alot. After that I researched it a little at my old school."

"Old school?" I asked, perplexed, "Did you go to Beuxbatons or something?" I teased.

Harry chuckled quietly, "No, I went to a muggle school."

And then a small part of my brain died. How could Harry ever have gone to a _muggle school_? That's unfathomable.

"Draco, close your mouth. You look like a blonde fish." Harry chastised gently.

I snapped my jaw shut. "Sorry." I mumbled. I was going to continue my thought, but Granger gasped. My attention was then diverted to her. She had her hands placed over her mouth in shock and disbelief.

"Mione?" Weasley asked and stepped closer to her.

"Um..." Granger said, a little dazed, trying to gather her thoughts. She then looked at all of us and spoke, though I barely heard it. Her lips ghosting the sound as they trembled lightly, uttering, "Ferria saw a werewolf."

Harry and I looked at eachother, confused and startled. A werewolf? Yes, there were werewolves deep in the forbidden forest, but not this close to the castle. And besides, what was Ferria doing that far out this late at night anyway? I was confused and stressed as I ran my fingers through my hair. What an awful night this has been. The Halloween Dance that was supposed to be fun and magical for Harry and I has completely gone to hell. I could feel the venom and bile rising in my throat as Granger prattled on about this weird werewolf phenomena. Honestly, every breath and word that passed her lips was just pissing me off. And then there's the Weaslette, whispering imploringly to her brother, Weasel-Bee, and glaring at me in the process. That bitch had the nerve to out Harry and I to his friends before he was ready to tell them about us. I could not see how he wasn't seething. Or maybe he was and was just better at hiding it.

"Draco?" Harry asked.

My gazed snapped to him, still plastered with a glower.

"Draco." Harry said again, reaching a hand up to gently massage at the nape of my neck, effectively soothing me with those wonderful fingers.

"Wha... What?" I asked Harry, no trace of anger in my voice, as my eyes slid shut and I melted under his touch.

"It's all right, Draco," Harry said, now playing with the fine hairs just above my nape. "Don't get yourself all worked up." Harry's fingers moved up into my scalp as he spoke.

Oh, Merlin, this is lovely. I feel like a bloody cat. If I didn't know any better I thought I might have started purring.

"O-Okay," I breathed.

Harry rubbed my back encouragingly and then stopped touching me altogether. Damn. I nearly pouted at him, already missing the contact. Harry offered me a small smile and mouthed, "Behave."

My eyebrows shot up a fraction and I was about to protest, but then Harry interjected and whispered, "I'm going to have a word with Ginny. I know what she did was rude, but she's had a crush on me since we met. It's kind of a shock to her."

"I don't care," I growled, "she deserves to be hexed into last year."

I couldn't believe that Harry was actually trying to defend her!

"Well..." Harry whispered, "Still, she doesn't like you because of all that stuff that happened with Tom Riddle's diary. Your father almost killed her."

I bristled at that opprobrious comment. Although I am viewed as cold-blooded and indurate to public opinion - such as a proper, well conditioned Malfoy heir should be - any disrespectful remark toward my family does indeed spark ire in my veins. I sneered at Potter, directing my venemous emotion to him.

"That _diary_ was given to my father from a well-respected collector of artefacts in Knockturn Alley!" My voice rose a little higher, turning defensive.

Harry gave me a quizzical look and then shot back, "That doesn't change the fact that your father gave that cursed book to Ginny and it almost killed her," he reiterated.

I wanted to scream.

"He accidently dropped the book while we were in Flourish and Blotts! He was devastated when he couldn't find it! It's not our fault that your stupid little Weaslette decided to pick up that blasted thing!"

I was shouting now.

"Maybe she needs to learn to mind her own damned business and keep her hands off things that don't belong to her!"

Everyone was staring at me. Harry was a little taken aback. And the Weaslette looked a bit frightened. In all my raging, I didn't notice the glass shards that had suddenly appeared, strewn accross the stone floor. It would appear that I shattered a some windows. Serves them right.

The silence was deafening.

I was panting a little, what with all my yelling. Before anyone could say anything, I started off toward the dungeons.

"Draco?!" Harry called at me.

"Bugger off, _Potter!"_ I spat and took off at a run.

"Draco, wait!" Harry called again, but I ignored him and kept going.

Damn it all to bloody hell. This has been a horrible day!

I made it the dungeons. No one bothered to follow me. I guess Harry wanted to give some space so I could calm down. I walked in through the portrait hole and was greeted with the sight of Luna and Blaise, sitting infront of the fire, snogging.

"Blegh!" I said loudly.

And they practically jumped apart.

"Draco? I thought you'd be at the dance." Blaise said, a little startled and disheveled.

"Yeah, well. I'd rather throw myself into an active volcano right about now." I said, and stomped up the the boys' rooms.

Jack was asleep on the floor, in a pile of my dirty clothes. I threw off the bloody dress robes and slipped into bed, with nothing but my pants on.

.*.*.*.

I awoke to Jack licking my face. Ew, dog spit. I shoved him away and rolled over. He yipped and whined, wiggling his way under my arm.

"What?" I mumbled, barely opening an eye.

There was a letter on the bed and Jack nudged it toward me. I grumbled and sat up to open it. It was from my parents. A signed permission slip to go to Hogsmeade.

"Mmm... fabulous." I muttered.

I almost forgot. I'd be taking me first trip to Hogsmeade this year in a week or so. Wait... oh crap! Today was the first Gryffindor vs Slytherin quidditch match of the season! I totally forgot. Ugh. I climbed out of bed and showered and went down to breakfast.

I ate my fill and had multiple cups of coffee. Harry kept peeking at me over the top of his _Daily Prophet_. I threw him a half-hearted glare. I was still upset, but not furious.

And too soon I was in class. Barely paying attention. Though out of nowhere, a small paper butterfly made it's way over to my desk. My elbow was propped up on the desk, with my chin in my hand in boredom when I noticed it. I quirked an eyebrow and plucked it from the air.

It was a tiny note from Harry that read, "I'm really sorry, Draco."

I rolled my eyes and smiled fondly, sending it back with a small, "I know."

After that I wasn't accepting any more strange notes from him, which bugged him. Hey, that's what the Incendio spell was invented for. To burn your boyfriend's apology letters.

Though after his sixth Incendio'd note, I did send him one back that read, "Stop bugging me. I'm trying to atleast pretend that I'm learning something."

I recieved no more flying notes after that.

Then at lunch, all I had was another several pints of coffee (it's amazing I'm not jittery) and a half a brisket. I gave the other half to Jack, who was snuggled up under the table right by my feet. Harry seemed to be pouting at the Gryffindor table. His friends weren't even talking to him. I felt bad for him. Harry Bloody Pouter.

Soon I had to go change into my quidditch robes. Jack followed me to the dormitory, where I changed and grabbed my broom before going down to the pitch. Sadly, I ran into Devon along the way.

"Draco!" he said happily.

"Not now, Devon." I said bruskly, not wanting to give him the time of day.

"Hey, hey. Come now, Draco. No need to be so harsh." he said faux pleasantly, falling into step with me as I walked down the halls.

"Really?!" I snapped, "You think I have no reason to be harsh with you?" I said, risking a venemous side-glance in his direction.

And then I noticed something weird.

His left forearm was bandaged tightly.

"What the hell happened to your arm?" I asked snidely.

"Aw. I appreciate your concern, Draco. But it is none of your business. Anyway..." he paused thoughtfully for a moment, "I heard that you and Potter-boy had a fight."

I sneered. "Well, Devon. As you just said; thanks for your concern, but it's none of your business."

Devon let out a loud laugh. I just glared ahead. Then he grabbed my wrist, halting me. He faced me, looking me directly in the eyes, the usual arrogant, haughty attitude replaced by seriousness and... remorse?

"Draco," he said, placing both of his hands on my shoulders. "Draco," he repeated, "I'm sorry I sent you to the infirmary. I don't know what I was thinking, but I can't sit by and lose you to _Potter." _he spat out Harry's surname, like it was acid on his tongue.

I felt personally offended.

"I'm in love with you." Devon concluded.

Oh, dear Merlin. Why can't my life ever be simple?

"No." I sneered, meeting his gaze challengingly. "You're hopelessly obsessed with me."

His face faultered and his hands fell from my shoulders. "That's not true." He took a step back and looked like he was on the verge of crying... or screaming. I'd assume the latter.

"It is!" I yelled, "If you actually loved me, you wouldn't have put me in the hospital wing and you certainly wouldn't have taken me out into the forbidden forest to try and rape me! I have mild post-traumatic stress because of you, you pompous arse!"

A look of disbelief crossed Devon's face. "I did not!" he protested.

I balled my fists. "Yes, you did, or does your memory fail you?!"

"No! The way I remember it, is that you and I were kissing out in the forest under the moonlight and then we heard a noise and you ran screaming like a girl!"

"You were forcing yourself on me! I was in my underwear!" I shouted.

"I never forced myself on you, Draco!" he shouted back, shaking his head in anger, "That is not what happened."

"You think I'm making this up?" I asked, heatedly.

Devon sighed and shook his head in defeat. "I think you are sorely mistaken."

I glared at him and tried to wrack my brain for an explanation other than he was a total liar.

I could not come up with one.

"I have to go," I said and turned on my heel, "Quidditch match." And then I walked away.

As I stomped off, leaving Devon behind, I heard a quiet, "Good luck, Draco," pass his lips.

I couldn't help but feel this weird sense of foreboding as I left him.

Like something sinister was afoot...

.*.*.*.*.*.

Down at the pitch, Harry and the Gryffindor team were already there. As was most of the Slytherin team. It seemed if I was the last to arrive.

"Where have you been, Draco?" the Slytherin captain asked, a touch of irritation in his voice.

"I was held up." I stated simply.

Harry was looking at me with his inscrutable perceptiveness. Concern subtly showing in his eyes.

_All right?_ He mouthed to me.

I merely nodded in affirmation. I didn't want his worry for me to interfere with our game.

Madame Hooch was on the pitch, regaling us with safety procedures and game rules. Though it's not like we don't already know them. Most of the audience was also in attendance. The captains shook hands as I straddled my broom and then we were off. Madame Hoochy - Blaise and I like to call her that - sounded the whistle and threw the quaffle and the game began.

Thirty minutes into the game, Slytherin is in the lead by fourteen points and Harry and I were speeding along neck and neck above the stands in pursuit of the snitch. The wind whipped through my hair and lapped at my robes. I glanced to my left to look at Harry. He was determined and exhilarated at the same time. The snitch jerked and dived. We followed, though Harry was quicker. I swooped under him to try and gain the lead, but his hand was outstretched and grabbing the snitch before I could even blink.

Gryffindor won. I hated myself.

We all landed and Harry ran over to me, laughing.

"So, Malfoy." Harry giggled, "You're always full of fun little facts. Tell me, where'd the expression 'got your arse handed to you' come from?"

"Don't know." I said as I crossed my arms, glaring at him.

"I wonder if it's like, from ancient Rome, where they'd actually chop someone's arse off and go, 'Here!'," Harry giggled and gestured with his hands as if he were going to hand me something, "You know, to appease Loseronius, The God of Losers!" Then Harry just burst out laughing.

I scowled. "Great sodding prat." I growled and slunk off to the changing rooms for a quick shower.

*.*.*

"Draco!" Harry shouted to me as I walked back to the castle after my shower.

"What?" I asked, a little exasperated, halting and facing him.

A small smile played at his lips, a nervous, sheepish one. "I just wanted to apologize about yesterday... and earlier." Harry said.

Harry then leaned in close to me and pressed our lips together, so warm and perfect. I kissed him back, our mouths flush together. Harry smiled into the kiss and placed his hand on my neck; his fingers barely playing with a few strands of my gorgeous hair. I became all warm and flustered and hoped no one passed by at that moment. I really didn't want the whole school to know yet. Even though we felt a bit more free in our relationship, I knew that we had to keep it a secret for the time being. What with the whole fiasco where Pansy and I were supposed to be married. If her parents find out about me and Harry... well, that could be really bad. Not just for us, but for her and Ferria aswell.

I know it sounds odd, but her parents are very extreme people. My father once told me about a rumor circulating the Ministry where the Parkinson's neighbor (a respected muggle-born wizard, and a gay rights activist in the muggle world) had turned up dead. They suspected Pansy's parents - her father mostly - but there was no evidence connecting them to the crime. They're snobbish pure-bloods, with a strong reputation and very powerful friends. And supposed followers of The Dark Lord. Like my family. Though, unlike my family, they fully and whole-heartedly supported Him until his downfall. My family basically had no choice in the matter; it was swear your loyalty or die.

Oops... Sorry. I'm rambling on depressing matters of the past. But it's interesting information that you might want to know...

Anyway...

I quirked a half smile, as we pulled apart; my lips still tingling. "Okay, but I'm still mad at you." I said with a slight smile.

Harry nodded with a small smile and swallowed the lump in his throat.

I leaned forward and gave him another quick peck on the lips. And Harry's cheeks became all flushed.

"You're so cute." I whispered directly into his ear.

"Erm..." Harry squeaked; completely embarrassed, "Thanks."

"So... What do you wanna do this evening?" I purred into his hair as I admired the adorable messiness. Yes. I'm still mad at him, but he is just too precious to resist.

"I don't know." Harry said thoughtfully, face still bright pink.

"Hmm... Wanna go frighten some first year Gryffindors?" I proposed suddenly with a look of mischievous glee on my face.

"No!" Harry practically shouted at the notion. "I'm not gonna go around scaring little kids from my own house!"

"Aw, you're no fun." I said, almost pouting. Almost...

"Well, fine then. Why don't we go scare some small Slytherins?" Harry asked smugly. I blanched.

"No. Never." I said adamantly.

"Then you see my point." Harry stated.

"Yes." I frowned and started walking to the castle again.

The dead, frosty grass crunched under my shoes and the cool autumn breeze played with my hair and robes. We walked in amicable silence until we reached the castle. We stopped in the halls, trying to think of something to say or do. It was awkward.

"We get to go to Hogsmeade in a couple weeks or so." I said.

Harry lowered his gaze and muttered, "I don't know if I can go."

"Why not?!" I asked.

"My aunt and uncle didn't sign my permission form and McGonagall wouldn't sign my form either. She said it can only be signed my a parent or a guardian."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." Stupid Muggles. Blaise likes setting fires. He should burn their house down. "Why wouldn't your family sign it?" I asked.

"I... er... blew up my aunt and she floated away, over the city." Harry admitted sheepishly.

I abruptly stopped and Harry crashed into me. I turned to face him, complete amusement showing on my face. "You... what?!" I nearly shouted.

"I blew up my aunt like a giant balloon." Harry said, looking away shyly.

"So Slytherin," I smirked, "I like it."

"I was angry. I didn't mean to." Harry insisted, but I could tell he found it hilarious too.

From the rumours I've hear about Harry's muggle relatives, I'd bet my entire trust fund that she deserved it.

I laughed.

"Hey!" Harry suddenly yelled and grabbed onto my robe sleeve.

"What?!" I asked, a bit startled.

"There's something I want to show you!" Harry said eagerly, a wide smile on his face.

I blinked at him.

Grabbing my hand, Harry took off at a run toward Gryffindor tower. We passed a seventh year prefect along the way who saw us holding hands as we raced down the halls. He gave us a questioning look, but said nothing. Against my will, I blushed.

We arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady some minutes later. Harry immediately let go of my hand.

"Fortuna Major!" Harry proclaimed loudly, seemingly not caring that he was in the presence of a Slytherin. I rolled my eyes. Silly Potter.

"You're bringing a filthy Slytherin in here?!" The bulging woman practically shrieked.

"Oh, shut up." Harry muttered under his breath as he grabbed my hand again.

"Don't you speak to me like that!" she shrilled.

"Fat old hag says what." I whispered as we stepped through the portrait hole.

"What?" The Fat Lady asked.

I snickered.

The portrait closed behind us.

A few lingering students looked at us. Very surprised.

"C'mon, Malfoy!" Harry chirped, smile plastered on his face from ear to ear as he dragged me up the stairs to the boys' dormitory.

He led me over to his bed, where I sat down immediately right as Harry began rifling through his trunk.

"Where are you, you blasted thing... AHA!" Harry said and pulled out a silky blue blanket, "This!"

"What is it?" I asked skeptically.

"This is the most amazing thing you'll ever see in your life Draco!"

"Uh-huh. I seriously doubt tha- OH MERLIN!" I promptly covered my mouth with my hands as I watched Harry completely disappear before my eyes. "You've bloody gotta be kidding me!" I blurted out.

"Nope. It was a gift from my dad!" Harry's disembodied voice said from right next to me on the bed.

I jumped slightly. Harry giggled.

Then he poked me in the arm.

"Stop that!" I fussed as he poked me again.

I don't like being poked by invisible forces. Makes me grouchy. And no one likes a grouchy Draco.

Harry giggled maniacly and poked his head out of the blanket.

Eep. Floating head.

"This was my dad's Invisibility Cloak. Now it's mine." Harry said proudly.

Hmm... So Harry has a cloak that can turn you invisible? Perfect. Maybe he'd let me borrow it to traumatize some first years. Heehee...

"Hey, Harry. I think I just devised a brilliant plan to sneak you into Hogsmeade." I said devillishly as only a Slytherin can.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

Okay, so not quite 5,000 words, but close enough. .-.

Ugh. I've been working for forever on this dreck. Hope it doesn't suck too much.

It's unbeta'd and unspell-checked, so you can blame me for any errors.

Review or don't; I've stopped caring.

Bye lufflies. Can't say when they next update will be.

It may be a while.


End file.
